The Beginning
by DirtyDeals
Summary: TiBette story idea of how Tina and Bette became a couple. Update 5/2011: I am out of college for this summer, so Katie and I have agreed. WE are committing to completing this story by summers end. Thank you for your patience. Sincerely DD.
1. Chapter 1

So a round robin.... My ponder is this.... Instead of guessing the future.... How about we write their past? We know they met at the gallery. Bette made her move later when Tina left her ear ring. What happened next??? It's up to all of us. I know Play wrote a bit on Tina and Bette the early years... so lets try to stray away from that storyline. Remember this was back over 13 years right... they had been together 7 years at the beginning of Season one. So I am saying its 1995.

.com/watch?v=i7sWZzCwNtw&feature=related

Tina Kennard chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated the numerous outcomes the next few minutes could hold. The main question, to call or not to call Bette Porter. The strange tingle traveled her spine at the mere thought of the enigmatic gallery owner. Funny how that one questioned hosted such a conundrum. What did it all mean? Never in Tina's years had she felt herself so drawn to another human being. A woman no less! Did this mean she was guy? Even though up until now she had only been with men, not by conscious choice..... but still???

The heavy sigh filled the small LA bedroom as she stared at the slip of paper Bette had given to Tina before leaving. The flashes like a movie played in her mind as the gallery owner placed the ear ring in her palm. Those warm fingers touched her palm. In that moment, there was no denying the strange pull, as Bette's mouth loomed closer and closer.

"Errrrrr" Tina threw her face into her pillows. Kicking her feet and shaking her head. Trying to erase the memory from her mind. "Just call her!"

With a will she normally did not possess, her fingers dialed the digits. Holding her breath with anticipation but to be deflated as the unmistakable tones of a pager answering service requested the return number. A split second of doubt channeled threw her mind to finally give in and punch in her phone number.

.com/watch?v=V-FWgFL7DXU&feature=related

The gallery owner removed the heavy metal key from the door lock after the loud tumbler click. Bette pulled on the handle, insuring the door was in fact locked. Double checked the green light on the alarm system through the thick glass, indicating it's activation. A small smile of satisfaction graced the classic beauty as she headed to her car. The gleam of the setting sun made the silver of her convertible Mercedes Benz sparkle. She was doing well financially. Her career was taking off. What more could her life really want?

A small beep beep muffled inside her purse, then again. Bette dug for the pager, probable Katharina, the artist was driving Bette out of her mind. The phone number illuminated neon greenish and black. A huge grin broke out as a dark brow raised. Looked like the night was looking up.

K2:

******

"Hi Kit", Bette said as she walked into the nightclub.

"Baby Sis," Kit's eyes lit up, "What a nice surprise. I knew you'd come, you are going to stay to hear me sing, arentcha?"

"My evening would not be complete unless I heard you, now would it? You are starting in 10 minutes, yes?" Bette already thinking... the phone call.

"10 minutes it is, have to go rehearse...I'll look for you," Kit sighing with a sense of relief knowing a familiar face would be in the audience.

"Not so fast," Bette was going to make that phone call, yes THAT phone call, and still be there for her sister, "Um...Mind if I use the phone in the back in the meantime?"

"Not at all, see you in a few then", Kit smiled as she shook her head walking away knowing something was in the air.

Bette passed the jukebox...

.com/watch?v=R-zjklsUqUE

and entered the office in the back finding the phone and began dialing the number on the pager...

But....When she pressed the last number....Her heart suddenly began to flutter... and why was the phone suddenly sliding off her hand...sweat? What's this Porter? Clammy hands? Knock it off shakes head....ring.....ring......

"Hello?"

*****

Katie

***************

"Alice?!" Not the voice she was hoping to hear.

"Hey Bette, you sound surprised." Alice's words came out slurred.

"I am," Bette said a bit dejectedly, "where are you calling me from?"

"The pay phone at Milk." So that's why she didn't recognize the number.

"Milk? What are you doing there? You were supposed to meet me…..remember?"

"I know, but I was feeling depressed so I decided to drown my sorrows instead. I'm feeling no pain right now," she added with a giggle.

"Depressed? Why are you depressed?" Bette asked, exasperated.

"Oh, I don't know……maybe because my girlfriend fell in love with some straight girl a couple of weeks ago and decided to break up with me."

"Pffbt! I didn't say I fell in love…..I said I met someone I felt an instant connection to. Besides, you and I are better friends than lovers anyway…..and you know it."

"Whatever. So has the hot blonde chick called you yet?"

"No."

"No!?! Two weeks and no phone call? You must be slipping Porter." Bette couldn't help but feel the same way. She could have sworn Tina Kennard had felt the same connection she had. Yes, she'd fled from the gallery as quickly as her feet would carry her after that kiss….but not before accepting the slip of paper Bette had offered her. Damn! Why hadn't she called? The band warming up on stage forced her out of her reverie.

"Alice, I have to go. You're not driving are you?"

"Noooo," Alice giggle, "I'll call a cab or something……if I decide to go home that is. Right now I'm gonna go party with Shane."

Bette shook her head at Alice's wild side. "Shane? Who the hell is Shane?"

"Oh, she's this really cool chick I just met…..she's crazy, man."

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Yea, yea…don't worry."

"See ya."

"See ya. Tell Kit hi for me."

"Alright," she said, hanging up the phone and making her way to the main lounge area. Bette heard the emcee introducing Kit as she got a glass of wine and headed for a table in the corner. Just as she sat down her pager went off again. People glared at her as she rummaged through her purse to find the damn thing. Sorry, she mouthed to those around her. Another number she didn't recognize….could it be? Kit's voice floated through the air, catching her attention. She turned the pager off. Whoever it was would have to wait.

*******************

Tina hung up the phone after sending the page, her hands shaking, fear and doubt suddenly making her regret her actions. What was she thinking? It'd taken her two weeks to work up the courage to finally make that call. Bette Porter probably didn't even remember who she was. She probably gave everyone her number. But, something had happened between them …. Hadn't it? What if she didn't call? What if she did? What would she say? She threw herself on the bed, kicking her feet, screaming into the pillow…….aaggghhhhh.

*********************

Bette leaned back in the chair and allowed her gaze to wander around the room as her sister sang. It was a small arena for someone with Kit's talent and history but drugs and alcohol had taken it's toll on her career…..and their relationship. Now that Kit was back in LA, they were trying to mend the past that had torn them apart. Bette knew Kit was still drinking…..she'd lost count of how many times Kit had stood her up when they were supposed to meet……but she was trying….and so was Bette. She finished her wine and signaled the waiter for another as Kit finished her set to thunderous applause. The waiter showed up, a fresh glass of wine and a beer for Kit, as he saw her making her way from the stage to join Bette. Bette scowled at the waiter before turning her attention to Kit.

"I thought you quit," she said disapprovingly.

"Everything in moderation baby sis," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "everything in moderation. Besides, my throat needs some soothing." She took a long swig and then looked questioningly at her sister. "So? What'd you think?"

Bette knew there was no such thing as moderation for Kit. Once she started, she wouldn't stop, but Bette couldn't help but smile. "You sounded as wonderful as ever. And judging from the applause, I wasn't the only one that thought so."

"It sure feels good to be back on track," Kit said, a big smiling crossing her face as a fan came over and asked for an autograph. She signed the cover of one her old albums the fan had brought and handed it back to her. The fan thanked her profusely as she walked away. "Yep, sure does feel good."

"Just don't let that…" she pointed to the beer in Kit's hand…."get in the way again."

"Hey, don't worry," she said, shaking her head, "I know I've got a good gig here … as long as folks keep showing up……I'm not gonna blow it." I hope not, Bette thought.

"Listen, I've got an early day tomorrow, so I'd better get going. You want a ride?"

Kit glanced over to the table where her band members were toasting to their success. "Nah, I think I'm gonna hang with the boys for a while. I'll give you a call soon."

"Okay, just take it easy, please?" Bette pleaded.

Kit smiled. "Don't worry so much," she said, moving toward Bette for an awkward hug. "Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure," Bette said, pulling away. "Call me."

"I will."

Bette dug in her purse for her keys as she made her way to the parking lot. Her fingers closed on the pager she'd turned off. Damn, she mumbled, was it too late to call? What if it was Tina? What if it wasn't? Why the hell hadn't she just gotten Tina's number? Because she was playing it cool. And Tina was dating Eric….she didn't want to push her. ….but she hadn't been this tied up in knots about a woman in years…if ever. Her heart skipped a beat, remembering the jolt that'd gone through her as she'd pressed her lips to Tina's. Bette found her keys and headed for home. She didn't care what time it was…..she was going to call that number.

*******************

Calif:

********

.......Bette hurriedly opened the front door and strode over to the phone. Damn...she was as nervous as a young girl, palms sweaty again, heart thudding, her thoughts jumbled. She took a quick breath and began to dial that unknown & oh so tantalizing number still blinking on her pager. But then, just as suddenly, she slammed the phone down, swearing at herself under her breath. Damnit all, Porter...

...Startled awake from where she must have dozed off gripping the pillow, Tina puzzled over the sudden, sharp rush of anticipation that was permeating every region of her body. She shook herself more fully awake. What in the world is this all about, she pondered to herself---some fleeting half-remembered emotion from my dream? Or was something more tangible in the air...

**********************

Katie

******

Tina got out of bed, surprised she'd even fallen asleep. She'd been so nervous and excited she could barely contain herself. At some point sleep must have overtaken her. She glanced at the clock as she headed to the kitchen for a glass of water……after midnight. All her excitement and trepidation had been for naught. It had been hours since she'd sent the page, obviously Bette wasn't going to call her……and yet…….where was this feeling of anticipation coming from…..what was it that had pulled her from her sleep?

********************

Bette paced back and forth, staring at the phone as if it were a snake poised to strike if she reached for it. What the hell is wrong with you, Bette asked herself. She's just another woman, isn't she? No, Bette answered herself honestly, there was something different about Tina Kennard, some connection she'd felt the very first time their eyes had met…almost as if she'd known her all her life. Bette couldn't help but wonder if Tina had felt it too. Only one way to find out Porter….make the call. Gathering all her resolve she reached for the phone, forcing herself to dial the number. Sweaty hands held tightly to the receiver as she waited…..one ring….then two.

*******

Water spewed out of Tina's mouth as the ring of the phone sent a shock through her system. She sat the glass quickly on the counter and ran for the phone in the bedroom. Second ring …. Third ring….."I'm coming" she called, as if the person on the other end could hear, "don't hang up." She reached the phone on the fourth ring. Just as she picked it up from the cradle she stubbed her toe hard on the night stand, falling onto the bed as she lost her balance. "Damn it," she muttered, as she righted herself and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she grimaced, rubbing her toe.

"Is 'damn it' your usual greeting when you answer the phone?" Bette asked, laughing.

"It is when I've just broken my toe and fallen trying to get to it," Tina said without thinking.

"That explains it then," Bette answered, relieved somehow to know that Tina was as nervous about this phone call as she was.

Tina cursed silently, realizing what she'd just given away about herself. Trying to recover some sense of dignity, and what little pride she had left, she answered. "Well, you know, when the phone rings at almost 1 in the morning it's usually an emergency, so I didn't want to miss it," she said. "Who is this anyway?" she asked, trying to cover herself even further, knowing full well who it was. Her heart had skipped a beat at hearing the sultry voice of Bette Porter on the other end of the line.

Bette smiled to herself, seeing through Tina's attempt to recover from her admission. The words didn't matter, the sound of her voice told all Bette needed to know, but Bette played along.

"I'm sorry, this is Bette Porter. I received a page from this number," she answered as matter-of-factly as she could muster. "May I ask who you are?" she said, turning the table on Tina.

"Hmmm, Bette Porter……oh right, I paged you several hours ago. I'm Tina Kennard."

"Tina Kennard, that name does sound familiar." Bette laughed silently as she said it.

"You gave me your pager number when I, uh, picked up my earring at your gallery."

"A woman with an earring……..I've had so many women lose earrings in my gallery…"

"Bette," Tina laughed, "now I know you're teasing me."

Bette laughed with her. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist after the stubbing your toe and falling comment."

"I set myself up for that didn't I?"

"You did." They laughed together, both silently grateful the tension had been broken. "Seriously though," Bette said, "I'm really glad you finally called. I was afraid I'd scared you away."

Tina sighed. Trying to rationalize the shock that had gone through her system to herself had been hard enough, there was no way she could explain it to Bette. All she knew was that she'd never experienced anything like the connection, the pull, she felt towards this woman.

"I have to admit," Tina said honestly, "I wasn't sure what to think at first."

"And now?"

"I'm still not sure what to think," she said, "but I do know I'd like to see you again."

"I'm glad," Bette sighed, "because I'd love to see you again too." She gathered her courage and said "How about this Friday?" She couldn't believe how fast her heart was racing, and her palms were suddenly sweaty again as she waited for Tina's answer.

"Friday?" Tina asked, her nervousness suddenly reappearing as an actual date was mentioned, "this Friday?"

"If you're not busy," Bette answered, feeling her own excitement building at the thought of seeing Tina again.

"No…..no……I'm not busy." Even if I was I'd cancel whatever plans I had, Tina thought.

"6 o'clock alright with you?" Bette asked.

"6 is fine."

"Great. It's a date then. I'll pick you up."

"Bette."

"Yes?"

"You don't even know where I live."

They both broke into laughter. When the laughter had subsided they finalized their plans and said goodnight. Smiles lit both their faces as they made they're way to bed.

***************************************************************************

DD

*************

The loud honk of a car horn had Bette Porter gritting her teeth as her fingers gripped the Mercedes Benz black steering wheel. Glancing over, the reddish blond passenger wasn't fairing any better. Bette watched Tina chew on her lower lip. Bette blew out air to release the stress of the last two hours. Was there anything worse than a West Hollywood traffic jam? Some idiot plowed into another idiot backing up Friday night on Santa Monica Blvd. Bette checked her watch again and sighed heavily, their 6:30 O-Bar reservations were slipping away. Porter, pull it together because this date is sinking fast.

The leather seat squeaked as Tina half turned toward Bette, leaning back on the car door. "I don't think we're going to make it tonight." a crooked grin crept as she took in the gallery owner. Bette was undeniable gorgeous, more like intoxicating.

"No No we'll make it" Bette stated emphatically even as the dashboard clock glared 6:58.

Tina took pause then merely replied with, "Ummm" and turned forward in her seat.

"What?" Bette looked at her passenger.

With a shrug and a hair flip over the shoulder Tina met Bette's eyes, "I don't know, I just thought, this would be different." Tina cocked her head as her eyes seemed to size up the woman in the driver seat. "You'd be different."

With a furrow of brows Bette was taken aback by the comment. "What did you expect? Sappho love sonnet's over Jamaican coffee!"

The out right giggle made Bette smile in appreciation for the truly beautiful woman sharing her car. Once the giggle grew quite Tina said, "No not at all, but I didn't peg you for the knock'em dead with a trendy restaurant first date type either."

"Ah" Bette's head nodding back with the sound as a hand stroked the seemingly smooth neck skin. Bette failed to notice, Tina being mesmerized by the hand's movement. "Overly pretentious?"

"No.....(air blowing through Tina's lips)" a hand waves off the comment. "I work in the movie industry so..." with a slight shrug of shoulder and soft smile.

Bette grimaced a bit, "I'm worse, I'm trite."

Tina cringed inside at Bette's conclusion and reached for the drivers forearm. "Bette! God NO....I know overly pretentious but in no way is tonight trite....Believe me!" Unconsciously Tina's hand stroked the toned muscled arm. "I'm flattered you went to so much trouble." The movie exe turned in her seat, "Look I know this hasn't been going to plan, but I've enjoyed the company." Tina tried to covey with her eyes the truth of her statement. The 'date' wasn't THAT bad! The lulls in conversation over the last hour and half didn't seem uncomfortable. Bette was a wonderful conversationalist. Extremely intelligent, witty and knowledgeable over a wide spectrum of topics. What was strange to Tina was just how comfortable she was around this woman. Even stuck on Santa Monica Blvd in a endless traffic jam!

Bette found herself drowning in the warm regard as her arm tingle where Tina's hand made contact. A slow smile crept along sensual lips as that strange pull cascaded across Bette's better senses. Intently locking with hazel eyes, giving into the force drawing her closer to the proverbial flame.

Tina locked eyes with the gallery owner to find herself lost on a sea of emotion. Remembering their shared moment weeks ago, and wanting to know?? Was it real or some figment of her wild imagination. Smokey brown pools hooded by desire laden eyelids as those tempting lips leaned closer. Everything else faded away. The bushel of West Hollywood, the drone of a Mercedes car engine, even the crashing thoughts raging in her own head. Only warm, supple lips owned this moment and the honey thick air that enveloped them.

Unlike last time Tina was not caught of guard by this kiss. She ventured exploration of the new sensations of soft giving lips as Bette opened her mouth slightly and drew in Tina's bottom lip. Lightly running a wet warm tongue across the tender plain. Tina followed that lead and was rewarded with a half groan, half moan that only sent her seeking more. The loud honk caused both to jump in their seats, but as Bette put the car into drive, Tina's hand curled into hers. Just then the movie exe saw second street.

"Bette lets just park and walk to a restaurant." the hand squeezing Bette's slightly.

"It's going to take a frickin miracle to make a left." but the click of the blinker proved Bette was game and more than ready to get out of the traffic. After several minutes, a car cut into the gap a kind soul was making for Bette to turn. Bette laid on the horn in frustration, "Fucking Asshole! Can you believe that jerk." adding a few more well pressed honks.

"Hold on a second." Tina said then exited the vehicle.

"What Tina?" flabbergasted Bette could merely watch the petite blond direct traffic so she could make the left turn into the CPI Parking lot.

Bette was forced to strand her date in the middle of the boulevard and park. The sleek pant suit clad art gallery owner slipped out of the Benz and watched Tina near prance across the street in a cocktail dress and high heels. The proud as punch smile on Tina's face was priceless as she sauntered across the parking lot dusting off her hands.

"Easy as pie. Sooo what are you in the mood for?" smiling sweetly Tina asked.

Bette had to close her slack jaw, "Well there's a great little....." the look of recognition on Tina's face, "Thai rest..."

"Thai Dishes!"

******************************************************************************

DD

****************

The Thai Dishes restaurant was low key relaxation with good food. Just the place to wind down after a long day at work and a grueling Friday night traffic jam. Clearly several of the commuters thought the same way since the small restaurant was packed. Bette and Tina were wedged into a small table, barely large enough for two dinners near the back of the restaurant. Bette was finding the area cramped and too confining. She scanned the restaurant for someone to express the inadequacies of their table location.

"This is so cozy!" Tina declared with a wide grin as she settled onto the cushions against the wall. "Thai cuisine can be such an intimate affair when done right." She added in-between removing her high heels then neatly tucking her feet under her shimmering mauve cocktail dress. "And how nice of them to squeeze us in, even without reservations."

"Yes" Bette sighed and smiled at her unfazed date, the accommodations indeed were intimate!

Tina watched the gallery owner position herself among the numerous pillows. Bette Porter simply embodied the meaning of grace as impossibly long legs stretched out beside the table, the pantsuit accentuating well defined calves and muscled thighs. The tight quarters placed those legs mere inches from Tina.

"Good Evening and welcome to Thai Dishes. Are either of you familiar with our shared dining experience?" the waiter asked. Both women answered in unison, "Yes" they looked at each other and smiled as the waiter continued. "Wonderful! So what might we be enjoying as appetizers tonight?"

"Dtom yam goong" Bette stated.

"Lemongrass soup with shrimp" Tina stereoed in English.

Again both looked at the other, amused at their similar taste.. The popular Thai soup is one of the more common dishes.

"And for a salad?" The waiter prompted.

"Green papaya....." Tina began

"Som Tum" Bette stated..

"…salad" Tina finished her sentence, looking over at her date, quizzical as again their menu choice matched. Bette raised her dark brow and shrugged with another smile.

"For Entree?"

A pause ensued as the couple eyed each other.

"Massaman curried chicken" Tina stated with a rush.

"Massaman curried..... beef" Bette replied with a lopsided smile.

They both laughed as the waiter ignored the tables odd behavior.

"Finally, what might you enjoy as a refreshment?"

Tina chewed the lower lip contemplating, "I find Thai food so hard to pair with a wine.. Don't you?"

Bette glanced up from her bill of fare, "Very true. Tokay Pinot Gris goes well with brown curry, but.." lowering the menu and tsking, "NOT, on this wine list." She unceremoniously hands the card to the waiter, "I'll have a Heineken and a glass of water."

Thrilled with surprise, Tina gave her menu over as well. "I'll have the same," she says, shyly smiling at her companion. The waiter noted their selections, filled their glasses with water then quickly headed to the kitchen.

"So do you eat Thai often?" Tina inquired while leaning in for the glass of water, finding her throat quite parched.

"Not really, I rarely find the time... but I do enjoy the cuisine and how all five flavor notes are expressed with in a dish." Bette replied.

"Oh I thought with the way you ordered?" Tina bemused as she chewed on an ice cube.

Bette chuckled and relaxed back on a cushion, taking in the striking woman, "I dated a Thai woman, once."

"O" Tina mouthed, "you date women then?" She blushed profusely the minute the words had come out of her mouth. Of course she dated women... she'd heard somewhere that Bette was a lesbian. Where had she heard it? Eric? She couldn't remember.. But whoever it was had said Bette was very open about her sexual preference. Did Bette consider this a date? She said she wanted to "get together"...... not date? But I'm straight…aren't I? But we kissed.... Twice! ….and I liked it!

Bette couldn't help but chuckle as she could clearly see the wheels turning inside the movie exec's mind. "Yes, that's what we lesbian's do. So, have you dated women before?"

Tina laughed, "NO" shaking her head.... "This is my first."

"The first?" Bette arched a brow, "Meaning your okay with THIS being a date?"

Tina grinned coyly then looked away gathering her courage to look back, "Yeesss…..I think so……" nervously Tina's hands played with the silverware, "BUT I'm.....not....sure about...." Hazel eyes peeked out from long blond bangs imploring her dinner companion.

In that moment, Bette knew...... she was a gon'ner. She wanted Tina Kennard all the way to her marrow. "Tina... it's okay." Bette leaned forward, grasping the worrying hands and holding them still. "Really."

Tina took a deep breath and nodded, screaming inside at herself. 'Your being such a Fart-Knocker and get a grip chica!'.

Bette gave Tina one of her most disarming smiles. "Let's just enjoy dinner and get to know each other a little better. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good," Tina said nervously, wondering why the touch of Bette's hands on her own were causing tingles to shoot up her spine. She felt like she should pull her hands away, but she didn't want to…..she was enjoying the feel of Bette's silky skin on her own. What the hell is wrong with me, she wondered. I'm not a lesbian, am I? So why am I feeling this way? I need to move my hands…..I can't. The internal conflict raged as she did her best to present a calm outward demeanor.

The waiter showed up just in time, depositing two Heineken's on the table, along with two glasses. Tina pulled her hand from Bette's, ignored the glass, and took a huge gulp directly from the bottle to calm her nerves. She smiled at Bette with her eyes as the brunette looked at her questioningly. Tina placed the bottle carefully on the table. "I was parched," she said innocently. Bette couldn't help but laugh as she raised her bottle, tipping it toward Tina in salute, "To not being parched then," she said before taking a sip. Tina joined her then sank back against the cushions, staring into the chocolate pools that were studying her carefully.

"You're soup ladies" the waiter interrupted, breaking the connection between the two……and easing the tension.. They shifted position and began partaking of the delicious concoction.

Bette was glad to find herself enjoying the evening. Tina Kennard was truly a refreshing combination of beauty, intelligence and guilelessness. Yet a carefully concealed little rascal would emerge with twinkling hazel eyes. The mischief was contagious and Bette found herself matching the movie exec tit for tat with her own razor sharp wit.

Tina dabbed at the corner of her eyes with her napkin, "Please tell me your kidding!"

Bette's big brown eyes glinted, "Tina Kennard, I never 'kid'" spoken with such staunchness but a sly up-turn of lips foiled the effect. "Yet I have been known to tease mercilessly.." Winking at the blond for even more added effect.

Tina was caught mid-sip as her laughter caused droplets of water to hit her outfit. "Shit!, I'm wet." as she dabbed at her chest with a napkin.

The Art Gallery owner bit her tongue.... "Is it anything I can help you with?",the opening was too tempting. Tina looked over at Bette and blushed.

"Oh God" Tina groaned shaking her head in a hand. The sexy chuckle from across the table did nothing for her embarrassment.

"How about I get the check, while you take care of that?" Bette suggested.

The blond excused herself to the ladies room as Bette settled the dinner check. Minutes later a freshly hand air dryer dyed movie exec appeared.

"Ready?" Bette tried to keep her voice light even though she was hating the thought of saying good night. With a nob from Tina they made their way back to the car.

*************************

Katiegirl

*******

The tiny restaurant was filled to capacity and Tina found herself nudging patrons aside to get to the restroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the countertop, staring into the mirror. She absent-mindedly dabbed at the moisture on her dress, mumbling to herself. "What's wrong with you? What are you doing? Why are you……"

A woman came out of the stall behind her and crossed to the sink to wash her hands….Tina barely noticed her……until she spoke.

"Bad date?" the woman asked. Tina's eyes locked hers, wondering where she'd come from.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked, a little perturbed by the interruption.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said, looking away, "I just heard you mumbling and thought maybe you were having as bad a date as I am." Tina frowned as the woman continued. "I thought this guy was so cool…..turns out he's just an ass. I'm……" The woman stopped short. " Sorry again…..didn't mean to dump on you." Tina smiled.

"It's okay…..I've had plenty of dates like that."

"And this one?" the woman asked.

"This one?" A huge grin crossed Tina's face as she thought of the time she and Bette had spent together. "Best date I've ever had…… think I'll get back to it." She threw the paper towel in the garbage and patted the woman on the shoulder. "Good luck with the ass."

"Thanks."

Tina was looking down, straightening her dress as she exited the restroom. Bette was waiting just outside, wondering what was taking so long. She turned to enter just as Tina came out……oops. Tina's hands flew up to steady herself and came to rest just above Bette's breasts, as Bette's firmly grasped Tina's waist. They started into each other's eyes as electricity sparked between them.

The woman that had been in the restroom came out, nearly running into Tina. A smile came to her face as she saw the looks the two women were exchanging. She hated to interrupt them but she couldn't get by, and someone behind the tall brunette seemed to be getting a bit agitated as well. Finally the woman cleared her throat and pushed passed Tina as gently as she could. The push brought the two women even closer. Tina blushed, loving the feel of Bette's arms around her. The woman behind Bette was not as gentle as she shoved by the two of them. Bette shot her a wicked look then glanced back at Tina.

"I suppose we should get out of the way. You ready?"

"Ready," Tina answered. Bette released her hold on Tina's waist reluctantly. Taking Tina's hand firmly in her own she lead the way toward the door. She glanced back, saying,

"I see you're no longer wet," a devilish grin curling her lips before pushing onward.

That's what you think Tina said to herself, blushing once again, glad Bette had turned away.

"Uh…..nope…… " she stammered, feeling like a teenager, hoping Bette didn't notice. Bette grinned, relishing the fact that Tina was as affected as she was by their brief encounter.

Once outside they breathed in the cool night air, glad to be away from the crowd. They continued to hold hands as they made their way to the car. Tina was surprised at how natural it felt. Traffic was never clear in L.A., but it was much less congested than when they'd made their way to dinner. Bette found a parking place outside Tina's apartment building, killed the engine and turned toward the blonde woman next to her. Tina was fidgeting with her seatbelt when Bette reached over and undid it for her. Tina smiled shyly.

"Thanks…..Bette? ….. Would you like to come in for a night cap?" She was nervous beyond belief and her voice quivered as she spoke. She had no idea what would happen if Bette said yes, but she knew she didn't want this night to end.

Bette smiled as she took Tina's hand. There was nothing she wanted more, but she wasn't going to rush this. She knew she could easily fall head over heels for this woman. But up until a couple of weeks ago, Tina had never even kissed a woman. Bette didn't want to blow it.

"I'd love to," she said, more than you can imagine, she added to herself, "but, I've got an early day tomorrow. We're showing a new artist at the gallery tomorrow and I've got to get everything arranged."

"Oh," Tina said, disappointed and relieved at the same time…..and a bit embarrassed. Had she mistaken what had happened between them? Was she making a fool of herself? She'd better say good night before she embarrassed herself further. "Another time then…….good night." She opened the door and got out.

"Tina, wait……damn." Bette jumped out and met her as she came around the car.

"You didn't let me finish," Bette said, taking Tina's hand. "I wanted to tell you what a wonderful time I had tonight. And I was wondering if you'd like to come to the opening tomorrow?" The cock of Tina's head and the look in her eyes had Bette melting.

"I'd love to come to the opening. What time?" Tina said, probably a bit more enthusiastically than she should have but Tina didn't care……and the smile on Bette's face made it worth it.

"Six? I'll be working so I won't be able to pick you up, but…." The touch of Tina's hand on her cheek silenced her.

"I'll be there."

Bette lay her hand on top of Tina's, turned her head and softly kissed the palm. Her eyes were bright with hope as she moved toward Tina, pulling her gently into her. Their lips met once again and they melted into one another. Tina ran her tongue across the moist lips, groaning as they opened to allow her entry. She explored more deeply as she pulled Bette more tightly against her. At last, gasping for air, she pulled away, the beat of her heart pounding in her ears as she stared into Bette's eyes. She leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss and the turned to go.

"Good night," she called, "See you tomorrow."

Bette stood there, breathless, taking in the sway of gently curved hips as Tina made her way into the building. Oh yeah, she thought, this one's a keeper. She found herself whistling as she got into the car and headed home.

*******************

"What'cha think of this one." Tina Kennard lifted the still hangered pale blue cocktail dress up to her body. A much shorter black woman appraised the dress and shook her head. "Really ?NO!" a small pout of disappointment shadows the pale blond's face but lights up again "Oh Danica, How about red?" Tina pointed.

"Don't you already have like three cocktail dresses?" Danica asked from another rack, pulling a sleek full length and held it to herself while Tina appraised her view who answered positively. Danica glanced at the price tag and quickly slipped it back into place. "So where are you going again?"

"An Art show." Tina stated.

Danica rolled her eyes, "Didn't that other bozo 'Eric' do the whole Art'sie thing? I thought you were sick of ...and I quote 'pretentious asses'."

Tina bump into her friend for teasing, "This ones different.... an Art Gallery owner. There's an opening tonight and she invited me."

Danica's eyebrows when into her hairline, "She!" Tina's friend placed the garment she was perusing back on the rack. "I didn't know you went that way?"

"Neither did I. "Tina muttered but grinned to herself as she kept looking for the perfect outfit.

Danica kept starting at the movie exec, "Oh no you ain't girlfriend!" with exaggerated hand movements and all. "You better get over here and give up the 411."

Tina couldn't help herself from laughing, "When did Malibu go ghetto?" Shoving aside clothing on the rack to see the piece that caught her eye.

"When Dixie went rainbow." Danica shot back. "Tell me the five W's pronto."

"Okay okay." The movie exec gave up with the rack and looked at her friend. Tina was relieved that Nica was taking the 'news' so well. "Who... Bette Porter." Counting the five off on her hand.

Recognition illuminated Danica's face, "Isn't that the Gallery owner Eric introduced you too?"

Tina chewed a lower lip grin but nodded.

"HaHa" Danica chuckled, "I knew that little Miss Innocent was all an act. Hooking up with someone while on a date with someone else...Baby girl your officially L.A. No two ways about it. "

"Stop it." Tina slapped at her friend, "It wasn't like that....really."

"Uh Huh so keep going." Danica moved her hand in the movie hand signal action of 'keep rolling'. "Where?"

Tina blushed and grinned with guilt, "The gallery" Knowing the admission sounded worse than what it really was...

"Ahhh See.."

"No no, I left my earring and I went back THE NEXT day to get it.....she handed it to me..." Tina shrugged but Danica's look of expectance made her keep going. "...and well Bette kissed me."

Danica's jaw dropped, "Just like that" a finger snap, "Here's your earring and let me lay one on ya? Wow....Did you like totally freak?"

Tina paused as she thought about the question. "No I didn't.... It was more like.....whoa." A blond brow raising and eyeing her friend, "Yea know?'

"Whoa?" Danica nodded, "I'm very familiar with the term." She looked over at her friend, "So are you okay with all this?"

Tina smiled at the unexpected kindness. With a deep breath and nod, "I know it's crazy but I am totally okay with it."

Danica gave Tina a huge tooth grin, "Good" patting the blond's back. "Well you big ole lesbo lets find you a dress to knock this woman out of her stockings"

Tina laughed as they both checked the rack. After a few moments Danica glanced over at Tina with a thoughtful look.

"What?" Tina asked.

"So all those times I crashed at your pad.....in your bed...you thought of me like....sexually?" Danica grilled.

Tina laughed, "God No!"

Danica frowned with hurt, "Well you don't have to be all like, GOD NO Nica! You got the cooties."

"Nica? I didn't mean it like that...were friends and quite honestly I never have thought about women until Bette." Tina shrugged.

"But now that you do.... think about women I mean ...a little Nica would sound good to you?" Tina's friend teased.

Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't even know what to do with Bette much less someone like you!"

Danica nodded in agreement, "You know I think my ex's feels the same!" Tina lifted a shimmering indigo swayed back full length dress. Danica gasped, "OH my god, you have to try that one on!"

******************************

"No I want the crudite's and hye rolls together on a tray. Put the beef sate and the sesame chicken on the other." Bette instructed the wait staff with a note of irritation. "This is not a buffet!" The bewildered looks of the staff made Bette's head itch, "Janet! Can you check the spotlighting! I think the wattage are too harsh for the 'harvest' piece."

Gallery owner and assistant walked to the artwork in question. "I see what you mean, Ms. Porter I'll get right on it." Janet headed toward the back for lower watt bulbs.

Bette took a moment to gather her thoughts. The last hour before a show seemed to be the most hectic. All the final details needing over seeing but the gallery looked fabulous. The artist was a rare find and the art pieces, absolutely stunning. Bette took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Crash" Bette turned and watched the champagne fountain glasses scatter across the floor. "Janet! Where is that fucking caterer?"

Janet stood atop a ladder, a bulb in her mouth, another in her hand as the other hand balanced her on the ladder. "Mmmmm Mmmmm mm" Janet tried to speak around the glass mouth piece then quickly removed the bulb. "Ms. Porter, the carterer is in back on the catering truck."

The loud click of determined high heels echoed across the building as Bette exited. Brown eyes ablaze, setting sights on it's target, zeroing in on the caterer. In a crisp calm tone that hinted at her deep anger Bette expressed, "I don't know what you call this dog and pony act your selling but I seriously need for you to step it up. Your wait staff is in there totally clueless. I paid for butler service, yet your people set up a buffet? Nothing I sampled was badged and now my twisted rim champagne flutes are shattered all over my gallery floor!" The pallor of the caterer effectively made Bette feel some what better. "You have forty-five minutes or believe me you'll never cater in this town again!"

Bette barely heard the "Yes ma'am" from the man as she turned to head back inside. She near sneezed at the stunning blond. "Tina!" Bette felt quite off guard as she placed her hand to her chest. "I didn't know you planned to arrive so early." the gallery owner feeling embarrassed over the scene Tina had obviously just witnessed.

"I'm sorry" Tina smiled apologetically patting her on chest, "I should have realized. Your working." Tina tried to covey her total understanding with her eyes. "I'll go grab a coffee and come back in an hour."

Bette felt her heart lurch with the breathtaking vision in a backless indigo dress. Tina's long blond hair was swept up with wisp of tendrils framing her face. Bette softly smiled at the movie exec's uncertainty which made Tina's hands clinch her clutch purse like a teenage prom date. "I wouldn't hear of it. Instead, how about I, find you an espresso and we head to my office while I finish up a few things?"

Both woman walked inside the gallery across the bamboo flooring in perfect step. "Bette are you sure, I don't want to get in the way."

Bette's laugh seemed breathy, "Believe me when I say.... at this point I AM more in the way than you could ever be."

Tina noted the total transformation of the gallery from her last visit. "Everything has changed" with awe and puzzlement.

Bette paused at the beverage table and asked for two coffee's, "It's essential that the art be showcased in an environment that enhances the viewers experience." Two steaming cups were handed to Bette.

"I thought the art was the experience?" Tina stepped up beside the gallery owner who was starting to fix the coffee's with sugar and cream.

Bette held up a tiny cream cup indicating how many Tina wanted in her coffee. Tina held up two fingers and Bette began to peel the little foil lids and stirring them into the dark hot liquid. "For the lover of art, yes the works alone are the experience. Unfortunately for me art lovers and art buyers are two separate animals." Bette held sugar packets, Tina held up one finger. Bette grinned, she liked her coffee a little sweet too! "So I have to set the stage per say for the apathetic as well as the enthusiast."

Bette turned and handed the steaming cup to the blond. "Well you defiantly have me captivated." Tina's eyes held Bette's gaze then smiling.

Bette grinned, "So you're an enthusiast I take it?" Tina's laugh was silky and sexy, making Bette's grin grow even wider.

"Umm maybe a novice seeking a teacher." Tina watched Bette's eyes dance with mirth at the comment. God she loved their playful banter. She loved making Bette smile like that and how Bette could make her laugh.

Bette's head tilted down as a brow rose, "I do hold a teaching certificate." Bette sucked on her tongue to keep it in check. Tina Kennard was effecting her on several levels and decorum was quickly eroding away with the movie exec's flirting.

*************************

"Let me show you my office." Bette stated with a tip of her head.

Bette lead the way toward the side of the gallery. A wall hid the short hallway that ended in the office. A large table with a computer monitor sat in the middle of the room. On one side a large executive chair, filing cabinet, shelving unit and waste basket. The other side a small leather couch with coffee table and a door to a private bathroom. Tina took in the space, noticing the lack of artwork on the walls.

"So why don't you have works of art in here?" Tina blew on the brew in her hand.

Bette looked at the bare walls, "Because I want them to buy what's out there not envy what I hang in here."

Tina nodded at the sound reasoning but started feeling self-conscious in Bette's work place. "Bette I really don't want to keep you from your business."

With a smile Bette walked up to her date and carefully removed the coffee cup. Then placed both their cups on her desk. The gallery owner turning back with a sexy half grin. Brown eyes slowly took in everything Tina had to offer. 'To hell with the show' Bette thought. In that moment, nothing mattered but the need to just touch Tina again.

Tina swallowed at the unconcealed desire in dark hooded eyes. A heat swept her stomach as Bette stepped into her personal space and whispered, "I've been dying to do this again."

Satin fingers guided Tina's mouth to warm pliable lips. Without hurry, Bette molded their bodies and mouths together. Relishing sensations of softness from the others heated curves and planes. Seductively Bette passed her tongue over Tina's fleshy folds. Enticing the mouth to open which quickly came with a moan of appreciation. Exploring contours with gentle stroking and soft laps. Even as the breathing became more labored as heart rates elevated, both heeded the others limits. But then passion sparked as Tina's hands gripped Bette's shoulders drawing the gallery owner closer. Bette sucked Tina's tongue into her mouth, while running her teeth along the muscle. Once released Tina pulled Bette's lip into her mouth drawing on Bette's mouth. Bette's hands began to roam down the movie exec's sides. Stroking the silky dress material then sliding around to the open back. The warm naked flesh made Bette groan as she caressed the long exposed spine. Tina's tremble brought Bette back to her senses.

Stilling her hands and slowing the kiss til they merely held each other. Foreheads resting against forehead.

Bette swallowed as she tried to reign in her raging emotions. Reluctantly opening her eyes, cursing herself once she took in the state of Tina. Smeared lipstick and falling hair.. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry" Tina uttered then shook her head "Why are you sorry?"

Bette smiled with amazement at the most earnest eyes she had ever seen. "I think I pulled some pins from your hair and I ruined your lipstick."

Tina's eyes widened as her nose crinkled, "Umm well, I think my lipstick managed to rub off on your mouth." As her hand sneaked up between them to rub a thumb over the mess.

Bette glanced at the smudged thumb, "Small price to pay"

Tina sighed heavily, "Tiny" then tilted her head to capture Bette's lips one more time.

Instinctively Bette's arms tightened, hugging Tina closer. Letting the movie exec take the lead and enjoying the journey.

The muted sounds of a string quartet tuning finally pulled the couple apart. "If you don't mind I'll quickly clean up in the bathroom and head out there. You can take as much time as you need, come out when your ready." Bette asked.

Tina laughed at the term 'come out when your ready' didn't she kinda do that this afternoon with Danica? Bette's quizzical look made her blush, "Nothing... of course you go ahead. Get back to work." Tina shooed the gallery owner off.

******************************

Katie with a Dirty idea!

************

The string chamber music mingled with the tinkling of champagne glasses and numerous conversations. Tina was mystified at how different the gallery appeared. Soft lighting left shadows bouncing along the walls. The effect gave a sense of intimacy while waiters in black outfits filled patrons with delicious hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Small pockets of people had formed around the various art pieces. Bette and her assistant Janet moved in and out of those pockets highlighting the virtues of each piece being admired. Quickly small red dots began appearing beside different pieces indicating them as sold. Tina found herself standing before just such a piece.

"What do you think of the painting?" a smallish, handsome man with a thick Boston accent asked.

Tina paused and looked around seeing that the gentleman could only be asking her opinion, "I'm not really an authority.."

"I'm not looking for an expert," he said smoothly, "What I really want to know is what a beautiful woman such as yourself would think if she saw this hanging in my living room?" He smiled widely as his hands went into his pockets giving him a boyish charm.

The movie exec couldn't help but giggle and chew her lip, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "Well" Tina stared at the oil on canvas. The subject matter was merely a table with basic household items of a bowl and pitcher. Off to the side a wash sink with articles of clothing hanging as if just washed. The drab brown color of the objects seemed in stark comparison to the vibrant colors of the negative spaces. Truly interesting as the viewer seemed more drawn to the colors in between the objects. "Strange how the color is not in the subject matter." Tina's head tilted to one side. " It seems the artist is showing how life lives in between the mundane."

"That's exactly what 'Viewpoint' is representing." Bette smiled warmly at Tina with a twinkle in her eye. "Bernard, I don't know if you've been introduced, this is Tina Kennard. A novice with stellar instincts for art and..." Bette glanced at Tina with a wicked grin and raised brow, "... Head of development at Aphaville." Bette's hand caressed Tina's shoulder. "Tina, this is Bernard Holt, sage art collector and silicon valley investor."

Bernard took Tina's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kennard. You must be naturally gifted to receive such high praise from Bette Porter." Raising her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. "Or may I call you Tina?"

Tina gazed into piercing green eyes. The man was obviously flirting with her. She glanced at Bette questioningly. Before Tina could answer him, Bette interjected.

"You should know, Bernard is also my silent partner in the gallery…..and a bit of a playboy ….. Aren't you Bernard?"

"Playboy?" the man asked innocently, "nah, just a man that appreciates fine art as much as you do Bette." Although when he used the term 'art', he looked directly at Tina. His meaning didn't escape Bette and she shot him her best 'back off' look.

"Some 'art' is meant to be appreciated from afar Bernard," Bette said, letting him know this one was off limits.

Bernard just smiled. In all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen Bette so taken with someone, but he couldn't resist the long established game they often played.

"And some 'art' is meant to be appreciated up close and personal." he replied.

Tina listened to the exchange between the two, knowing instinctively that she was the 'art' they were referring to …….and she wasn't sure she liked it…..although she did like the vibe she was getting from Bette. She could tell, Bette wanted this man no where near her…….and that gave her a warm feeling inside. But if either thought she was naive enough to be fooled by this exchange then she was about to let both of them know.... THIS art couldn't be owned by either.

Tina decided, she could out play them both in this little game. "I appreciate art both from afar as well as up close and personal," she said in her most sultry voice, surprising both Bette and Bernard, who'd gotten caught up in their own little exchange. "Ms. Porter merely flatters me," she continued, "but I do happen to be in need of a teacher." Tina couldn't hold her grin back as Bette's face registered shock. Clearly Bette remembered their novice/teacher conversation as well! "I am wanting to expand my personal art collection and could use some 'sage' advice." Tina smiled sweetly at Bernard, and very pleased with herself for stunning the gallery owner.

Bernard Holt glanced between both women and smiled, "Why Ms. Kennard……"

"Please, call me Tina."

"Tina." he said, shooting Bette a smug smile. "It would be my pleasure to part with some pointers." With a gesture for Tina to follow, the investor began a turn around the gallery. Leaving Bette stunned and a bit befuddled as her date was lead away. The gallery owner could only catch a few more words before other patrons demanded attention.

"So Mr. Holt what do you look for in your art?" Tina asked as she took her escorts arm.

"Call me Bernie , my dear." Bernard glanced behind to see Bette's thinly veiled ire at being left behind.

"Art depends upon ones taste. I buy what I like." Bernard said, covering Tina's hand resting on his forearm with his own.

"Not all 'art' is for sale, Bernie," Tina commented.

"Ah," he said with a smile. "You caught the meaning of the exchange between Bette and I."

"I'd have to be really naïve not to," she answered. "Do I really look that naïve to you?"

"Not at all, my dear." He tilted his head to one side, appraising her. "Yet, you played along. May I ask why?"

"I suppose I wanted to teach you both a lesson…..and……" a wicked grin crossed her lips, "it was kind of fun seeing Bette squirm."

Bernard laughed out loud. Bette's head snapped around as she heard the sound. She saw Tina leaning into Bernard, whispering something, and a rush of anger filled her. Bernard was working his magic…..was Tina actually attracted to him?

Bernie leaned toward the blond and whispered, "Do you notice the daggers our Bette is throwing into my back right now?"

"She seems fine to me," Tina answered.

Bernard stole a glance, only to find Bette chatting easily with other patrons.

"Hmm, well, let's actually look at the art then, shall we?"

"Good idea," Tina said, repeating the question she'd asked earlier…. "What do you really look for in your art?"

Bernard stopped them at the next piece. Placing his chin on his fist and appraising the work thoughtfully. "I have to feel something when I see it."

Tina glanced back to see Bette being stopped by other guests. Their gaze met briefly. Tina could barely keep up the façade as she felt Bette's eyes caress her.

"So what do you feel Tina?"

The movie executive felt like a kid being caught passing notes in school. "Feel?"

Bernie smiled with mirth, "Yes." Taking a look at Bette as well, "Tell me what you feel when you look at this work?" Gently Bernard turned Tina toward the watercolor. "Don't think about it just say what you're feeling." Carefully he placed his hand at the small of Tina's back waiting for her response.

Tina straighten in her skin when she noted the artworks title, 'Screw'. "I feel strangely repulsed," she answered honestly, taking in the chaos of colors. There seemed to be no redeeming quality to the painting and it left her feeling bereft. "I can feel the anger and passion that must have gone into this…..but I doubt it's something I'd ever want hanging in my living room."

"My guess would be that's exactly what the artist meant to convey. And while you feel repulsed, another may find it compelling …..that's the beauty of art," Bernard said with a smile. "Not only does it require a discerning eye, but an open and passionate spirit…..one of the things our Bette probably finds so appealing about you my dear." He moved his hand from the small of her back to her waist, drawing her closer. "I've know Bette a long time," he said in answer to her questioning look, "but I've never seen her this smitten with anyone. If looks could kill……"

Tina's eyes found Bette chatting with another group, "She's fine." Tina attempted to step back from him.

"Wait!" Bernie glanced back then whispered again, "Watch the pamphlet in her hands."

Tina turned slightly to witness Bette's hands ringing the paper in her fist. The action fraying the announcement in places. It was strange knowing Bette was feeling upset because of her...

"So what do you feel right now Tina?" Bernie asked again.

Tina smiled charmingly and stepped out of his reach. "Enlightened"

"Wonderful" Bernie winked at Tina. "How long do you intend to make her squirm?"

"Not a minute longer," she answered, her smile reaching her eyes.

Bernie gave Tina a smile that warmed her heart. "Bette's a lucky woman," he said, watching the fire ignite in Bette's eyes as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Tina's cheek.

Tina rolled her eyes, "And I understand why she's throwing daggers……ever the playboy, aren't you?"

"Touché" Bernie grinned like a little boy. Tina laughed and they were fast friends. "I've monopolized your entire evening…..in part to make Bette jealous…..and in part because you really are a fascinating woman. But," he caught sight of Bette heading their way, "I think I'd better take my leave of you before Bette bans me from the gallery for good." He kissed her hand before turning for the exit.

Tina laughed as the Investor scurried out the front door. She turned at her name.

"Tina?" Bette questioned, "The show is over and Janet is finishing up, I know it's late but I was wondering if you're interested in some dinner?"

Tina grabbed Bette's forearm hating seeing her so timid. Had she gone too far in her attempt to get back at her for her little game with Bernie? "I'm starving, but I have to tell you something first."

"What?"

The fear in Bette's eyes chilled her. "I know about the 'game' you and Bernie play and I …"

"Shit," Bette mumbled.

"I'm not upset," she said, taking Bette's hands in her own, "I shouldn't have played along but I just couldn't help myself."

"You wanted to teach me a lesson I suppose."

Tina shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Did you find him attractive?" Bette asked hesitantly.

Capturing Bette's eyes and smiling with warmth, Tina spoke honestly. "As charming as Bernie is, I couldn't stop think about was you. All I've wanted this whole evening is to hear what you think about the artwork and NOW.." Tina stepped closer to Bette, feeling the art gallery owners body heat against her front. "I will have you all to myself." Hazel eyes shining happily.

Bette's wide smile light the entire gallery.

****************************************

DD

**************

A cool breeze floated in upon the white capped waves as the couple sat outside on the veranda. The small out of the way Italian restaurant offered a delicious dinner with a spectacular view of the ocean. Yet Tina found her eyes straying more toward her dinner companion than the waves bathed in moon light. To her credit, Bette did not seem to notice or perhaps more likely the art gallery owner was use to such admiration. She was striking in a tailor made Versace. The sleek black dress highlighted Bette's femininity along with the soft short curls in her hair. Tina's brain screamed, 'this woman should be modeling in Vogue magazine not nibbling on lasagna in Mama Rosa's!'

Bette swirled the Merlo in her glass a few times as she spoke wistfully on her favorite topic, "I don't know in some regards I wish I could reach people."

Tina nodded and sipped her water, giving herself time to string together a coherent thought. " You do reach people. Tonight I was moved and challenged by my own concepts of love and beauty." Tina watched Bette's smile widen and began to feel self conscious, "Your gallery is known for spring boarding so many careers. Claudio Luchina, Jane Gottlieb" Tina leaned forward in her chair, "Bruce Beastly?"

Bette nodded with a smirk, to be a novice in art, Tina seemed to know some very obscure West Hollywood names, "Bruce Beasley" The gallery owner took a sip of her wine and placed the glass on the red and white checkered table cloth. "There's such a political mantra opposing free artistic expression. I fear an extinction of all things adroit for moral thralldom.", Bette spoke with venom. "The censoring of Robert Sherer was just the beginning, before you know it, we will be fighting the validity of art in education."

Tina sighed, "It's hard for even me to reconcile Sherer's work as art. I believe in artistic freedom but should society as a whole fund such works? I think that's the question needing answered. "

Bette's brows lifted, " 'In relation to the political decontamination of our public life, the government will embark upon a systematic campaign to restore the nation's moral and material health. The whole educational system, theater, film, literature, the press and broadcasting – all these will be used as a means to this end.'"

Tina quizzed, "Who said that?"

"Adolf Hitler" Tina swallowed visibly as Bette continued in a softer tone, "I know, drawing a line might seem to be the answer, but who get's to say where that line will be drawn? What moral ambiguities will we censor? Will girl on girl action be deemed acceptable because heterosexual men find it sexually gratifying but male homosexuality be censored because those same men find it 'morally repugnant'?"

"'Freedom in art, freedom in society, this is the goal which all consistent and logical minds must strive.' Victor Hugo" Tina smiled sweetly conveying her total understanding and admiration of the proud woman's convictions.

"I'm sorry, I know I can be so like Xanthippe." Bette apologized.

"No, You are hardly a shrew." Tina placed her chin on her palm and gave her best impish grin. "I find such earnestness salacious and a rare trait in people, so please don't apologize for your passion."

Bette found herself caught up in hazel eyes that shone with a well of understanding that near scared the gallery owner witless. She could not hold that gaze without reaching out and touching the other woman, so Bette looked out over the glimmering moon lit ocean. Reigning in her sudden emotions before asking, "So what is your passion, Tina?"

Tina found herself caught off guard by the question since she was admiring Bette's profile in the moonlight. "I would say I share your passion in creativity. I love finding authors who have a new voice. Taking that view point and putting it to film for the world to see." Tina sipped from her glass and thought for a second. "There are so many stories, so many lives and lessons," Tina searched out Bette's eyes and found a kindred spirit staring back, "They will never be heard or seen."

Both women sat transfixed on the other as the words drifted off on the waves. "We all lose out."

Somehow Tina found her hand inside Bette's warmer hand. She must have reached across the table but when it happened? She was clueless. But now that her hand had found it's new home she was very reluctant in giving it up even as the busboy came to remove the dinner plates.

Bette steeled herself for the inevitable moment she would have to relinquish the other delicate hand. Yet even as the man reached for the bread basket and clearly saw their joined hands, Tina did not flinch. She continued to hold her hand and even smiled shyly at the man. For some strange reason, Bette found pride in the movie executives action.

"So were you serious when you told Bernie, You desired to increase your private art collection?" Bette felt as if she waited for the answer on baited breath.

"No I'm very serious about my desire." Tina stated but smiled wily.

Though Bette would say, Tina did not mean any innuendo, Tina's smile made her doubt herself. "Well" Bette smiled shyly too, "I have some informative books on art, collections and the like? There at my apartment." Bette quickly finished, "If your interested."

Tina chewed her bottom lip as she considered the offer then smiled, "Very!"

*****************************************************************************

DD and Katiegirl

***********************

Tina leaned back on Bette Porter's elegant couch, just like everything that surrounded Bette, her apartment resonated stateliness without pretension. Tina was finding it an alluring combination as she flipped through Nick Rowling's 'Art Source Book'. Bette said, 'pick out some pieces that speak to you so I can get a feel for what styles and movements fit you.' With each turn of the page Tina was struck with how different Bette was from so many men she had dated. By this time in the evening the movie exec would be fighting off advances, but it seemed the gallery owner was true to her words. This invite to her home was strictly cordial. Bette had kept a polite distance away on the couch. 'Why is that bothering me?' Tina questioned herself, 'Do I want Bette to make a pass?' Somewhere inside screamed 'YES'!

"That's a wonderful piece." Bette stated.

"Huh?" Tina started from her thoughts, "Oh" Looking down at the watercolor face. "Yes, I do like the colors and...." Tina pulled the image closer for a better look, "It's so interesting." Tina showed the book to Bette.

Bette smiled and added, "I too, have a personal affinity for beauty in the ordinary."

Tina's eyes scanned the page again as if trying to absorb minute details then raising her eyes to Bette, "Do you have a favorite?"

"Oh that's hard to say, but..." Bette grabbed another text from the coffee table. With a quick scan of the index the art history major flipped to a page and handed the volume to Tina. The movie executive lifted the book closer to inspect the photo. The soft yellow hues, washed the nude female as she read a novel by a window. 'Dinah reading by Dod Procter' the title stated. Tina gave a shy smile toward the gallery owner before studying the photo. Was this the 'pass' Tina had been inwardly hoping for? Or was Bette just sharing her appreciation for this particular piece of art? Or, or, or....ugh.....Tina was driving herself crazy. She stole a glance at Bette, to see if she was watching her, but Bette appeared to be looking out the window. She turned her gaze back to the photo.

Bette watched the blond's reflection in the window, trying to gauge her reaction to the photo of the nude woman. She didn't appear to be uncomfortable or nervous at all. For some reason Bette found comfort in that. She saw Tina steal a glance at her and smiled to herself. So far, so good, she thought. The few 'encounters' they'd shared gave Bette the feeling Tina was completely comfortable with what was happening between them. But surely Tina had her doubts and fears about being with a woman for the first time. Bette was going to make perfectly sure this was what Tina wanted before going any further....even if it took all the strength she had to keep her distance.

" You know, Eric collects art like lottery tickets. No real meaning other than another investment." Tina commented.

Bette sat down at the other end of the sofa, crossing her legs and smiling smoothly, "Doesn't even bother with hanging the pieces. Just warehouses the works in a spare room?"

Tina gave Bette an impish grin as she nodded, "Familiar with the type?"

"Very, but I understand the enticement. High-class art holds up well in economic slowdowns. As an investment, art has outperformed more conservative stocks over the last few decades."

"Yeah sure, but not everyone is lucky enough to have a Picasso!" Tina argued.

Bette raised her brow at the challenge and tsked her tongue, "You realize this is one of my favorite sales pitches? It's fact that art has outperformed fixed income stocks but one needs to hold on to a piece for at least ten years."

"Ten years is a long time to hold onto something....with no real guarantees." Tina mused.

"There are no real guarantees in anything," Bette replied solemnly, "Stocks, bonds, art, life...... " she paused pointedly ".......or love."

Tina was surprised by what seemed like sadness in Bette's voice. "You've been hurt by love." she stated quietly.

Bette turned to face her. "No," she said honestly, "not really. I've been disappointed by it more often than not."

"Maybe you've just never found the right person."

Bette grimaced inwardly. How had a discussion about the value of art turned into a conversation about love? She was exposing way more of herself than she cared to.

"Maybe I haven't," she said. "Have you?"

Tina looked down at the book she was holding, fidgeting with the edge of the pages. "Maybe ...... I'm not sure, to be honest."

Bette sighed. " Eric?"

"Nooo." Tina almost laughed at the thought of it. "Eric is wonderful, don't get me wrong, but there's something missing. I just don't feel like he gets me, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Bette laughed. " I feel that all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Bette poured them both a glass of wine, taking a huge sip of her own, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground. This connection she felt with Tina was beyond anything she'd ever known, but she knew she had to reel herself in before going to fast. With a smile she nodded to the book still in Tina's hand, "Should we get back to looking at some art you might be interested in?"

Tina stared for a moment into those brown eyes, knowing she was falling head over heels for the first time in her life, but too afraid to admit it. She sighed, sad yet relieved that Bette was giving her an out. "Yes, I guess we should." Tina felt the flush heat her skin as she turned her eyes back to the book.

Bette nodded even as a smile inched, just from the movie executive's blush. Tina Kennard was a beautiful woman yet somehow greater than the sum of parts. Blond long hair to creamy smooth skin to dancing hazel eyes to pert nose amidst high cheek bones. The girl next door allure was intoxicating and Bette couldn't help but become a captive audience with each turn of page watching Tina's reaction to the artworks. The movie exec was easily read as the open book in her lap. So unlike the stale LA masses surrounding the art world in which Bette resided. Then Tina's tongue wet her lips in a simple way, yet a flash of desire struck Bette to the core.

"I really love these." Tina looked at her hostess and felt her heart slam in her chest. Bette was resting her head on the crook of her arm in such a casual fashion but her eyes, those hungry dark eyes, seemed fixated on her with such longing that it stole her breath away. "Bette?" Tina whispered with trepidation. Afraid but more afraid of breaking the gallery owners trance. Tina's hand felt like lead as she reached across the couch to caress the warm cheek. A very ragged breath escaped Bette's chest at the contact.

Slowly Tina placed the heavy text on to the coffee table and slide toward the other woman. Pausing a scant distance away, "I don't know what I'm ready for.....but" Tina stroked the stoic jaw loving the velvet texture.

"We'll go slow." Bette answered

Tina smiled as Bette clasped her hand and kissed her fingers. Tina leaned closer craving more contact as if her skin sought the essence of Bette Porter. Strong hands moved to the sides of her face holding her with such affection as dark eyes implored. Tina knew that whatever steps taken would be at her speed. 'The only problem with that...... I want it all....and that scares me the most.'

Tina pushed forward and Bette covered the distance til their lips touched. Folding into each others arms. Just feeling....simply finding comfort in the other. Bette delighted in a warm wet tongue licking her lips then a deepening kiss. Tina sighed with such satisfaction once they finally broke apart the sound made Bette grin.

"You know, you're a really good kisser." Tina mused as her hand roamed over Bette's arms. Settling herself within warm and loving the feel.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Bette replied with a slight squeeze as Tina made herself more comfortable.

"So where did you study art?" Tina's hand moved to Bette's hand running over the contours.

"Yale" Bette stated as her hand followed Tina's lead, running the length of the smaller, enjoying the textile pleasure. "Where did you matriculate?"

"Berkeley" Tina answered. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a older half sister. Kit Porter?" Bette waited for the recognition.

"The singer?" Tina asked with a bit of surprise.

"Yes" Bette twined and untwined their fingers, "Is there more to the Kennard clan?" There was a slight stiffening in her arms.

"I...I was adopted." Tina shrugged, "My parents couldn't have children."

"So you're an only child?" Bette inquired.

"No" Tina relaxed back in the warm arms at Bette non plus about her parentage, "I have two brothers. Thomas is older and Timothy is younger."

A soft chuckle from Bette made Tina smile too, "I know the T's ... Tom, Tee and Tim... my Mom's roll call."

Bette pulled back a bit and stared down into Tina's eyes, "Tee?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "Yeah"

"I like it....It's cute....like you" Bette teased, "Tee" trying the nick name out. "Tee" the silky smooth tone repeated.

Tina felt warmth in her stomach, I think I can like the nick name now!

******************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

The bright yellow rays of sunshine seemed to shroud the woman in magical golden hues as she sat in the fresh air, quietly stirring her sugar into coffee at the small out of the way café. She was waiting for her date. A faint smile curled the corners of the blondes mouth at the term 'date'. Over the past month, the gallery owner was quickly becoming so much more than someone she was 'dating'. Yes, the two had filled the weeks with the traditional dinner and movie night, like any other person Tina had dated. Yet there was an underlining current with Bette. A connection that she felt whether they were kissing in Tina's apartment or seated in a dark theater holding hands while watching something like 'Welcome to the Dollhouse'. It had taken time but Tina had finally stopped trying to wrap her mind around the why's and merely reveled in the moments shared with the incredible woman known as Bette Porter. With each day their relationship brought them closer together and at times Tina found herself picturing how life with Bette would be....they both enjoyed so many of the same things. It truly was scary at times.

The open air café had become their usual Saturday brunch spot and Bette didn't find that fact boring in the least. Rather it was comforting to know that every Saturday, seated at table three, Tina Kennard would be freshly showered from a morning run, drinking coffee and waiting for Bette's jazzercise class to end. From there, the day would become an adventure in exploring the city together. The thought of another joint excursion put a spring in the art gallery owners step. As sure as LA smog , Bette spotted her quarry sporting RayBan sunglasses and a pale yellow sun dress. The movie exec seemed wistful as she absently stirred her coffee, but then the blondes smile grew huge. Without a doubt Bette knew she had Tina's full attention as she entered the Cafe's terrace.

"Hi Gorgeous" the tall exotic beauty commented as she leaned over to brush warm lips to a warmer blushing cheek then moved to settle in the chair across from the blond.

Tina raised her sunglasses and let her eyes roam over the defined muscles of Bette's short clad legs then moved upward to tone arms bare in a periwinkle capped polo. The knit material stretched over Bette's chest giving her breast a flattering rounded shape. The dark raised brow halted her perusal. Brown eyes twinkling with merriment as Tina blushed at being caught looking.

"Uh, hi" Tina sputtered "you're looking gorgeous yourself, " she added before gulping her cold coffee. "How was your workout today?" she asked, easing into a more comfortable topic as she willed her pulse to decelerate. No matter how much time they spent together, Bette still made her weak in the knees.

Bette was certain she appeared perfectly at ease to Tina, but her heart was pounding in her chest from the way Tina had been looking at her. She sighed, inwardly grateful for the change of subject, and yet anxious to test the extent of the energy that sparked between them.

"She worked us hard today," Bette replied, signaling the waitress, "but it felt good. How was your run?"

"Excellent. It was perfect weather this morning, the breeze off the ocean was heavenly."

The waitress interrupted as she brought Bette's usual cappuccino and a refill for Tina.

"Thanks," the ladies said in unison. They both took a drink, catching each other's eyes over the rim of the cups. Tina looked away first, just a little unsure of the look Bette was giving her.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked. So far, Bette had arranged all their excursions, and Tina had found no cause for complaint. She had several ideas of her own, but she just knew there would be plenty of opportunities. Besides, Bette had already surprised her by choosing two obscure places that Tina had on her list. They seemed to be so in sync with one another, she wanted to see what other things on her list Bette might choose. However, she was caught totally unaware by what Bette said next.

"Well," Bette began, " to be perfectly honest, there are some items I'd like to look at that just might be a boon for the gallery."

Tina felt her breath leave her slowly, like a balloon deflating. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice as she said "Really? You have to work?"

Bette leaned forward quickly, grasping Tina's hand, sorry for the way she'd started the conversation. Damn! She'd wanted to make it sound casual, and she'd totally blown it.

"No, not work," she said, "Well, technically work, but not the way you think anyway."

"Technically work? Bette….what are you talking about? Are we going to spend the day together or not?"

Bette sighed, giving Tina her most apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I went about this all wrong."

"Went about what all wrong?"

"May I start over?" Bette asked sweetly.

Tina smiled, kind of enjoying Bette squirming just a little, but she was still confused as to what Bette was trying to say. "Please do," she answered.

"Okay, here's the thing," Bette rushed, surprised at how nervous she suddenly felt as she finally spoke aloud the idea she'd been considering.

"Yes?"

"I received an e-mail from an old colleague of mine about an estate sale that's taking place this weekend. Apparently the woman very quietly and discreetly acquired quite an art collection throughout her life. She lived quite simply and has no heirs or relatives. Supposedly, very few people are aware of what will actually be being auctioned off. I could possibly walk away from this with some fantastic pieces at incredible prices."

"That sounds great," Tina said, "Where's it being held?"

"The estate is in Hawthorne, Nevada."

"Then of course you should go," Tina asserted, "I wouldn't think of keeping you from it."

"I know you wouldn't and, I'm most definitely going." Bette replied, "The part I seem to keep botching is that…… well, I was wondering is if you'd be interested in going with me?" The look on Tina's face scared Bette Just a little. All of the art gallery owners past experience had her ready for the crash and burn. Her mind screaming, 'This was too soon, she's not ready!'.... "I know I went about this all wrong," she continued, "but I would really love it if you agreed to spend the weekend with me. We can go to the estate sale together, explore Hawthorne, and whatever else you want. What do you say? Would you accompany me?"

Tina stared wide eyed at Bette for a moment. A flurry of emotions were coursing through her. But honestly, agreeing came without hesitation. When Bette mentioned spending the weekend in Hawthorne NV , Tina felt the tingle of anticipation, she felt more than ready for the next step to this relationship.

Tina straightened her spoon on the table, staring pointedly at the flatware, taking the few seconds to gather her wits before speaking, "I'd really love to spend the 'whole' weekend with you Bette." Tina raised her eyes in time to see the relief wash over Bette's whole face and a smile begin to grow, "Just know I sleep on the right side of the bed."

*************************

Bette's jaw nearly dropped at the movie exec's lighting speed return to her Mercedes. When Tina had said, "Be back in a sec." Bette could not imagine the woman meant it so literally. Yet here Tina was with weighted over night bag slung over shoulder and huge Cheshire cat smile. Bette felt almost light headed, the excitement so palpable between them and they still had not backed out of Tina's driveway..  
"How did you pack so fast?" Bette asked as soon as the blond opened the car door and tossed her bag to the back seat. "It took me nearly a day to decide on what suitcase to use."  
"Well, I've had a bag packed ever since we did that dinner with Bernie and he teased you about Napa Valley being famous for wine and Porter conquests." Tina shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, "Figured I'd receive an invite eventually." The movie exec couldn't help the giggle at Bette's fluster as she squawked, "What?"  
Tina automatically reached for the gallery owners forearm and squeezed the air condition cooled skin as a soft smile proved her tease, "I keep an over night bag ready incase an emergency happens on location while one of my movies are filming. I merely added a few extra's to suit the occasion." A blond brow bowed over sunglasses as Tina lowered the dark lenses to peer at Bette, "How did YOU think I could pack so fast?"  
Bette sighed heavily but smiled wickedly, "Hoped you only grabbed a toothbrush." With that Bette placed the car into gear, not missing the charming flush heating Tina's cheeks or the mysterious smile that curled the blondes lips..  
"I would have." nonplussed Tina stated as she slowly pushed her glasses back up her nose. Bette near swallowed her own tongue, "But then I figured I'd be way underdressed for an estate auction in just this sun dress."  
Bette's mind did a quick topsy-turvy at the thought of Tina naked on the right side of their hotel bed. With a quick mental shake, the gallery owner took in all that the sun dress exposed and smiled wolfishly at the remaining scantily clad skin. A flush heated Bette's skin but a bright smile cracked her face, "I certainly wouldn't have minded!" Yet at that very moment the movie exec was underdressed for the 6 hour drive to Nevada to Bette's way of thinking. Just then Tina turned slightly toward Bette and crossed her legs. Yeah, it was going to be a very long drive indeed.  
The miles quickly clicked off as the pair settled into the drive. The conversation seemed to verge on light banner mingled with a bit of teasing. No matter how the conversation would start somehow it would end with an innuendo about the coming night. Tina tried to relax and rest her head back on the leather seat, but the tension coiling inside her stomach brinked on first time jitters. This time all the teasing seemed to only amp up her nervousness. Of course remembering Bernie's jab about how Bette wooed all her women on weekend getaways, didn't help matters. Nor did it help that Bette never denied the taunts just played along with Bernie's contemptuous manner, wit for gibe.

Easy silence feel softly between them. Tina may have looked serene with her eyes closed, and head back, but her thoughts were whirling inside her head. All the things that came so naturally being with Bette… the ease of conversation, chemistry, connection, sexual tension….were being hammered by Tina's doubts. Bernie's comments about Bette being a 'player' weighed heavily on her. Would she end up being just another conquest for Bette? Another notch in her belt? Tina wasn't sure if she could handle it if that were true. Although she hadn't intended it, she knew her heart was already all in. But she also knew she was ready to take the next step with Bette … denying what was happening between them was becoming harder and harder. A long sigh escaped her as she attempted to let go of the doubt…….she'd just have to go with the flow and see what the future held…..and hope it didn't lead to a broken heart.  
Bette's eyes turned from the road to glance at the blonde, the long sigh escaping her seemed filled with frustration. Bette couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that pretty head. Was Tina thinking the same thing she was? She wanted to broach the subject of 'tomorrow', but she was too afraid to lose Tina altogether if she pushed too hard. She let the sigh pass, turning her eyes back to the road. She told herself to just take one day at a time. OR one mile at a time as the case my be...  
With each odometer tick came the changing view of city and towns between rolling green hills til soon they exited I-5. Concrete urban scape gave way and then dust of the dessert took shape. It seemed strange to Bette how the metropolis loomed in the distance, yet the mountains always stood sentinel. The artist in her couldn't escape the grotesqueness of man vs the majesty of nature.  
"Do you know much about Hawthorne? Have you been there before?" Tina broke the comfortable silence and turned to admire Bette's profile. The earlier doubts and tensions had faded away with each minute in Bette's presence.  
"No, all I know is, it's south of Tahoe and north of Vegas." the gallery owner mused and glanced over at the almost dozing blonde. "Have you?"  
"Nope. Never." Tina grinned, "So I guess it will be a first for both of us." slightly stressing the word first.  
Bette glanced over at her passenger once more and smiled at yet another innuendo Tina had managed to interject into the conversation. "Yes it will." Bette covered the smaller hand resting on the armrest, squeezing slightly to offer whatever reassurances Tina required. "You know I've always wondered about where you're from" The dark head nodded at the skeptical blond, " I've never stayed in the South. I did change planes in Atlanta once but that's the closest I've ever been. IS it really that different?"  
Tina turned her hand palm up and let Bette's long fingers slip in between hers, "Well after my parents divorced, I grew up in a much smaller suburb of Atlanta but the draw of the city was a strong influence. AS a teen, I spent hours exploring downtown." Tina shook her head and fluffed her bangs with her free hand. "Gawd, I know it was crazy but I really don't remember being afraid of all the crime. I guess that's why L.A. didn't seem so scary when I moved out here."  
Bette smiled and raised the movie exec's hand to her lips then murmured, "Seen one city, seen them all?"  
"Yeah something like that but..." Tina paused as sensations traveled from her fingers across her arm through her chest and downward. Her mouth went dry and swallowing became difficult as Bette seemed to absently rub lips along the back of pale fingers. Tina shifted in her seat to help ease her growing discomfort.  
"But now you find yourself afraid?"  
Tina knew the parallels Bette formed between the said and unsaid in their conversations. The movie exec couldn't help but smile, "No, I'm not afraid because I know where I want to go."  
"You do, do you?" Bette's low husky voice sent shivers up Tina's spine but that did not stop the conviction of her next words. "Yes, I do." With every ounce of will Tina forced herself to look at Bette and bare her thoughts. "I'm just unsure how to get there." Tina refused to look away as the heat rose up her chest and flushed her cheeks. "I mean, I know how to get 'there'... but getting... you 'there'...I don't...I haven't.....Umm" It was too much. Tina turned her head into the leather seat with embarrassment.  
Bette found the whole scene utterly charming and tried to keep her smile in check, "Tina... Tee" the nickname sounding every bit of the endearment Bette felt for the other woman, " You realize I am quite aware that you're inexperienced with women right?" with a squeeze of Tina's fingers the movie exec swallowed and nodded as she straightened in the seat again.  
"You'll be my first."  
Bette sighed as the enormity of that truth settled squarely own her shoulders, "Yes, and So it's very important to me that I make this thoroughly enjoyable for you, so you'll want to do it, again and again."  
The laughter flowed from the silver Mercedes Benz as it sped across the California-Nevada state line.

****************************  
UH OH By Katiegirl

"Shouldn't be long now," Bette said as she saw the sign welcoming them to Nevada.  
"As much as I've enjoyed the ride, I have to admit, I'm a little hungry," Tina answered, reaching over to rest her hand on Bette's thigh, "and a shower would feel pretty nice, don't you think?"  
"Hmmm," Bette mused, her mind easily discarding the sun dress the blonde wore, "a shower would be very nice."  
Tina blushed at the obvious desire in Bette's voice, which she made no attempt to mask.  
"I'm assuming you have a plan," Tina said.  
"Oh, I have a plan alright," Bette answered, a wolfish grin on her face. Tina's blush heightened as her pulse began to race. She slapped Bette playfully on the leg.  
"I meant a plan for where we're going to be staying," Tina laughed. "Do we have reservations somewhere?" She knew from the time she'd spent with Bette that the woman was extremely organized. She imagined Bette had the weekend planned down to the smallest detail, so she was more than a little surprised by Bette's answer.  
"My assistant made all the arrangements."  
"Really? I'm surprised."  
"Surprised? Why?"  
"I don't know," Tina mused, "I guess I had you pegged as someone who would want to make sure all the arrangements were exactly right."  
"You mean you had me pegged as a control freak?" A hint of laughter in her question, but a touch of truth as well. It wasn't the first time someone had suggested such a thing, and a small frown creased her brow.  
Tina reached over to rub Bette's leg gently, lovingly. Bette's vulnerability could disarm her so easily.  
"Not a control freak," Tina said reassuringly, "just organized. You wouldn't happen to be a Virgo, would you?" Bette's laugh was genuine.  
"Nooooo, I'm a Sag actually…….and proud of it." she answered with a wink. Tina laughed with her.  
"So what do you know about the arrangements?" Tina asked once their laughter had subsided.  
"He printed everything out for me, it's in the glove box." Tina opened the compartment, pulling out the folded paper, as Bette continued." I know the estate is in Walker Lake, but apparently there were no rooms available……some sort of convention going on or something. But Hawthorne is only about 15 minutes from there so, shouldn't be a big deal."  
"Hawthorne's a gambling town, right?"  
"I don't think I've seen a town in Nevada yet that wasn't built around a gambling casino, so I'd say that's a good bet….." Bette laughed. Tina laughed easily with her.  
"Do you like to gamble? Maybe we'll get lucky." Bette raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I only gamble on sure things," Bette said with a smirk on her face, "and I have no doubt we're going to be lucky."  
"Oh, pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Tina teased, poking Bette in the ribs.  
"What?" Bette asked innocently, "I was referring to the Black Jack tables. What did you think I was talking about?" she asked with a wink.  
"The slot machines, of course," Tina winked back. "I wonder if Hawthorne will look anything like Vegas."  
"I hope not ….. Vegas is really gaudy, don't you think?"  
"What? You don't like all the flashing neon, all the huge hotels…..the glitz and glamour?"  
"Uh……NO!" Bette answered emphatically. "I prefer a little more class and a lot less glitz."  
"Then let's hope Hawthorne has more class and less glitz…..for both our sakes." She ran her fingers through her hair as she read through the paper Bette's assistant had provided her. "Uh, Bette? Did you happen to notice the name of the hotel where James booked the room?"  
Bette heard the concern in Tina's voice and glanced over to see a worried look on her face.  
"No. Why do you looked worried?"  
"Well," Tina answered, giving Bette a shy smile as she brushed her hair back from her face, "there's just something a little worrisome to me about a place called El Capitan, that's all……. But…..I'm sure it'll be great."  
"El whaat?" Bette choked. "Are you kidding me?"  
"No, but, well…" Tina stammered…."I'm sure it's the best Hawthorne has to offer…..and….and….. maybe it's named after some famous explored that came through this area."  
"Like who? Captain Hook? Captain America?" Bette's face was red, anger and frustration seeping into her voice.  
"How about Captain Morgan?" Tina asked, trying to get Bette to smile. She was rewarded with a half smile but the look on Bette's face told her she was still concerned about their ultimate destination. "Look, it's just a name …. let's reserve judgment until we actually get there, okay? Maybe it'll be beautiful."  
"Maybe," Bette said, managing a small smile. Tina squeezed her hand gently, knowing no matter where they stayed, it would be special, because they would be together. She tried to convey that sentiment to Bette with the look she gave her. Bette felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "It'll be great," she said.  
Tina kept her grip on Bette's hand, allowing her head to rest against the seat back, watching the unimpressive scenery go by for a minute before turning to watch the woman behind the wheel. A much better view, Tina thought, allowing her thumb to gently stroke the hand still in hers. Bette gave her a quick glance, a gentle smile, before turning her attention back to the road. They rode in easy silence once again. Tina allowed her eyes to take in the beautiful woman next to her, and as her eyes drifted closed, she began to imagine the night ahead of them. Suddenly, her eyes flew open as Bette's hand released her own and tension from the brunette began to seep through the air. The car slowed down to a 30mph crawl.  
"OH ….. MY……GAWD" she heard Bette hiss, before turning her eyes to the scene ahead. She quickly realized they were coming into the town of Hawthorne. Bette's reaction pretty much said it all. While there was an incredible mountain view as a backdrop, the town left much to be desired. The two lane main road had maybe three stop lights. Almost all the buildings were nothing more than cement blocks with shabby tin roofs. One wood frame building they passed looked as if it were about to fall over. Bette's grip on the wheel was turning her knuckles white. Tina tried to think of something to say to soothe Bette, but she felt at a loss for words.  
"I think my friend is playing a really cruel joke on me," Bette grumbled, "How could anyone living here have ANY kind of taste in art ……..I mean……seriously."  
"You know," Tina said, "I grew up in a town very much like this." Bette's head spun around as if on a swivel. Tina was afraid she might get whip lash.  
"What? I thought you said you grew up outside of Atlanta? They have towns like this?" Bette shook her head. "Not that there's anything wrong with towns like this…..I mean…..I can't imagine what it must be like to live here …. I didn't mean to imply…….I'm sure the people are very nice……" Bette stammered.  
"Bette, I'm kidding" Tina said as she pried Bette's fingers from the steering wheel, gently caressing the fingers. "I was just trying to loosen you up a bit. Everything's going to be fine." Bette heaved a sigh of relief and allowed some of the tension to drain from her.  
"That wasn't very nice," she snapped, but then allowed a smile to come to her lips. Tina raised one eyebrow at her in response. "Alright, alright," Bette said, "maybe I did overreact a bit."  
"Hey, you said you hoped it didn't look like Vegas remember? Well, you got your wish. And at least there's none of that glitz and glamour we both hate," Tina said with a laugh. "Besides, just looked at that mountain…..isn't it incredible?"  
Bette allowed herself a small laugh and couldn't help but smile as her eyes rose above the skyline of the town to take in the majestic mountain. "It is beautiful," she admitted. She didn't know how Tina did it, but she seemed able to make her relax in even the worst situation……and she couldn't imagine this situation getting any worse……until they spotted the El Capitan.

*******************************


	3. Chapter 3

El Captain

"Oh my Gawd" Bette heard Tina proclaim, yet some how that barely touched the exasperation in which the gallery owner was experiencing. The 'Resort'/ Casino stated in bright neon lighting "EL Captain over 100 _____ rooms" as if to say, since we can not claim clean rooms, we will leave the space blank!

"I...I'm " No words would form in Bette's brain as a rash of heat swelled up along her neck, "I'm speechless. This is utterly fucking unbelievable" as thoughts of a romantic evening with Tina dissolved into the night of this barren one red light Nevada town.

The sliver Mercedes rolled to a stop, some 50 yards from the monstrosity as both women seemed to contemplate the turn of events. "It can't be that bad" Tina hedged but her face could not disguise her doubts.

"Your right," Bette surprised the blond, "It's the worst!" Bette lulled her head on her shoulders then shrugged, "I can't decide what frightens me more, the heated swimming pool or the all you can eat breakfast." The concrete in ground pool was merely one of several things the gallery owner was finding disturbing about El Captain.

The blond giggled as relief flooded her senses, "I don't know, I was thinking how convenient for management to place the mobility scooters beside the smoking section." Her words draped in cynicism as the movie executive pointed toward the left of the entrance were an empty scooter waited for guests in need, right beside the outdoor smokers cigarette butt receptacle ashtray.

"Oh yes absolutely must for such a delightful establishment" Bette joined in the mocking as she made a slow troll around the parking lot. "I rather stay the night in Reno than brave Hawthorne, Nevada. What about you?"

Tina contemplated another two hours til Reno with trepidation, as a thought occurred. "Wait!" grabbing the Nevada State map from the glove box. "I think, I might..." The blond turned the folded paper this way and that way in the waning dusk light. "YES" Tina could barely contain her excitement as she bit back a smile, hazel eyes flashing in delight. "I just need ten minutes at a pay phone and I think I can have us out of this car in under an hour."

The reddish blond arch of Tina's brow, along with the reigned enthusiasm was captivating Bette more than the mysterious boast. "Then I had better find the lady a pay phone!"

The squeal of tire rubber couldn't be heard over the den of slot machines as the silver Mercedes exited the El Captain's parking lot. "Bette I'm sure the casino had a pay phone!" Tina chortled.

"Not even chancing it" The gallery owner replied with a slight smirk, "I need gas any way, so we'll make our calls there." With a slight nod toward the clean gleaming lights of a new Marathon station. Bette pulled to a stop in front of the pumping station. Tina near swooned with glee at the prospect of emptying her near bursting bladder in such a spotless facility. Turning toward the Gallery owner with mirth, "You'll never realize just how much I love you right now" the blond quip, kissing Bette's lips and running for the restrooms.

Bette blinked, then felt her chest tighten as she watched the blond run the other way.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's alright_

_And the songbirds sing, like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

The words of the Fleetwood Mac song 'Songbird' was being pipe in over the Marathon Stations canopy as the dark woman stepped from the car. The fading light of the day found the highlights in Tina's hair and sun dress, a washing the woman in it's pale yellow hue as she walked to the counter. An Angel... a sprite. 'I'm in big trouble' Bette admitted to herself. Tina smiled and waved, holding the key like some victory token as she headed to the back of the gas station. The Gallery owner took a heavy breath as her heart seemed to start again. 'It was merely a turn of phrase, she didn't mean it like that' Bette chided herself, 'She's just a straight woman exploring, you can't ever forget ... someday Mister Right will come along then you'll be a distant memory.' Bette finished pumping the gas and headed inside the store to pay as the sour thoughts echoed around inside her head and tried to take hold. Tina came walking toward her with a sensuous curl of lips. Bette couldn't take her eyes away, drawn to the shimmer in hazel that seemed to ask a question but then look anywhere but at Bette. The gallery owner wanted to turn and pay, stop being some silly lovesick fool. Yet everything within rebelled against the normally stoic Gallery owner, there was no way to push Tina Kennard out of Bette's heart. 'Some where along the way I've fallen in love' Bette realized. Panic flooded her limbs when Tina asked, "Bette are you alright?"

"YES...yes I'm fine...just needing the facilities too." the pitch of her voice higher than usual.

"OH well here let me pay for the gas and you take the key." Tina's smiled shyly as she handed the key over. Bette took the key and handed Tina her cash, who refused. "I'll cover the gas, since your doing all the driving."

Bette shook her head, "No, I invited you on my business trip, I pay for the gas too!" Pushing the cash back into the blond's hands.

"But I want to be here with you Bette, so I should share in the expense." Tina admonished as she pushed Bette's money back.

Bette couldn't help placing her hand on the slightly flushed cheek of Tina's, stroking the warmth, "As much as I love you for wanting to pay," Tina's eyes snapped to hers... Bette smiled softly, "I'm getting paid milage, so let Bernard pay already." Tina bit her lower lip then tilted her head into the palm caressing her face. Hearing everything Bette was trying to say. The slow smile told Bette, as straight as Tina might have been, her heart was here tangled with hers. The soft sigh was precious as a twinkle shined in Tee's eyes "Well, okay then," Squeezing the hand holding the money before taking it, "Just as long as we both know where we stand." Bette felt herself melting into such an open regard that it near stole her breath...

"Excuse me" the child's voice had both women jumping ten paces back, "Are you done with the key?"

* * *

El Captain Part 2, Oasis

They we're in Bumfucking, Egypt! Bette was certain, if she could see past the light of her Mercedes high beams, there would be Pyramids. Where in hell was Tina taking them? Though Bette had inquired on there final destination, the movie executive was being tight lipped.  
"Make a right at the next drive." The blond declared from the edge of her car sit. The "drive" was merely a hard packed dirt road with nothing but desert for miles. Bette felt a prickling of unease rise up her throat.  
"Pull to the right a bit and just park." enthusiasm washing off of Tee in waves as she barely waited for Bette to brake before her seat beat was removed. The harsh light of the over head bulb and the ding of the open car door alarm had the driver sitting alone with apprehension.  
"Gawd! It's wonderful out here...Don't you just love the desert night?" Tina exalted as she threw her arms wide, striding to the front of the car. "You can just breath the salt air."  
With a heavy sigh, Bette wobbed in her seat for a bit, I guess I must go out there! the driver opened her car door and felt her high heels sink into sand, "Gee and me without my Columbia gear." She muttered under her breath but plastering a smile for the benefit of her happy girlfriend. With careful plants of her heeled feet, Bette followed along the side of her car, til she reached Tina.  
"Isn't this something?" Tina again proclaimed, taking in the blanket of stars above them.  
Bette took in the sand and the inky blackness that surrounded them and couldn't help the shudder,  
"Yeah, it's something alright." she stated flat with contrition. "Tee, I don't think it will be that comfortable sleeping in the car?" the driver hedged.  
A wily grin curled the corner's of Tee's mouth, "You don't?" dripping in mock surprise. Tina turned to the taller woman and playfully poking her in the ribs, "Well I slept just fine on the ride up here!"  
Bette captured the poking finger and held the hand in her own, arching that dark brow she drawled, "Well... I need quite a bit more room for what I have been planning."

The sexy intone combined with the warmth of the gallery owners hand, sent shudders through out Tina's body. "Oh? And what exactly have you been planning for little ole me, Miss Porter?" Tee mocked in her best southern belle imitation.  
Bette licked her teeth in sheer delight at the playful nature of Tina, it was so easy following in like banter. "Well, I thought I'd start off with something like this..." Lighting fast reflexes pulled the blond into her arms eliciting an excited gasp from the smaller woman. Bette's mouth found the creamy skin of Tee's neck, running her tongue over the pulse point before nibbling at the ear lobe. Tina gathered her closer as a loud moan filled the evening. Bette worked up the jawline to softly bite the small proud point of Tee's chin. The gallery owner had no doubt she could consume the woman in her arms as the fire of desire ignited hazel eyes. Lowering her lips slowly to the waiting mouth, only breaking the passionate stare once enslaved by the devouring kiss. Bette felt her world shift and move to the tune of the woman with in her arms. Taking and giving kiss for hungry kiss. Heavily drugged in the knowledge they soon would be lovers but not on the desert floor Bette rationed. Growing less intense with each pass of lips til they merely held each other in arms. Both left with labored breaths and for Bette an acute ache in certain places.  
"So what were you planning Miss Kennard?" Bette husked.

******************************************************************************  
Oasis

"So what are you planning, Miss Kennard?" Bette husked, holding the wisp of a blond in loose arms feeling the shrug of slight shoulders.  
"Ummm I think something you'll find quite satisfactory." Tina teased sexily but noted the stiffening of the body in her arms. Tina heard the tell tale soft sigh but simply said, "Trust me" the plea slight in tone as she pat the firm side. As the seconds ticked the taller woman seemed to struggle with the concept of trusting another yet the tight lipped "Okay" was a victory that had Tina smiling out of total proportion to the quite agreement. "Good" she said hugging the art gallery owner. Her chest swelling with emotion. Tina stared up into troubled brown eyes and there were words right in her mind, bubbling to come out. She swallowed them down, instead she pushed up on her toes and touched the fretting lips.  
There was a hesitancy in the darker woman. Tina knew a battle was warring inside the other woman yet Bette was starting to relax into the soft pull on lips. Tina let her hands roam over an angular back to muscled shoulders. Impressed with the strength housed in such a graceful woman. Bette Porter was so much more than the word... beautiful. Strong, incredibly intelligent and captivating, warm and generous, she's everything I want...'I want Bette forever.' the knowledge was potent and scary. A weight filled her hand on a up sweep, a deep moan escaped Bette's throat as her dark hand covered Tina's to press the breast underneath. A hard point pressed back into her palm. A heat flashed the movie exec to the core.

The harsh lights of a vehicle had both woman reluctantly stepping back flushed. Tina ran her hands through her hair as Bette pulled her shirt in place with a questioning look toward the planner.  
"Just in time" Tina breathed, 'before I ripped her clothes off!'  
"That's debatable" Bette countered giving Tina a pointed stare. Tina couldn't help the grin that acknowledge the truth of the comment.

A red Wrangler Jeep pulled along side Bette's Mercedes and a smiling sandy blonde man in overalls extricated himself in quick fashion.  
"Tina!" he exclaimed pulling the blond close in an air kiss, one cheek then the next. His eyes keened on the tall dark woman.  
"Rick" the movie exec in full business mode. "This is my friend, Bette Porter." Bette reached for the firm handshake as Tina continued, "Bette, this is Rick Lawson owner of Sierra Greenhouse, a local plant rental company. His company supplies and maintains most of the elaborate landscapes and plants for our films."  
"That sounds impressive. I struggle to keep my ferns alive so I can't imagine the labor involved in such an undertaking." Tina was charmed by Bette's ease. That was the gallery owner, even comfortable in the middle of a desert, talking to a landscaper in the dark.  
Rick Lawson's easy grin gave evidence to his immediate like for the tall dark woman, "Well it can be daunting at times with such a slave drive like Tina here." the tease clear in Rick's voice.  
"Hey, I'm sure I could figure out a way to lighten your load." The blond teased back with a shove to the man's side.  
The familiarity between the two was quite evident, leaving Bette less sure footed. Looking back and the forth between the man and her girlfriend with suspicion, "Soo, how did you two meet?" piqued the taller woman.  
"Long story." Tina reddened waving off the question.  
"Oh but a really good one." Rick chortled and rubbed Tina's arm in consideration, "Let me get your bags and I'll tell you all about it, Bette"  
The touch was telling and Bette attempted to play along with being amused with the turn of events yet the thought of staying at one of Tina's ex-boyfriends was not in the least bit appealing. Even as she opened the car trunk she had to voice her concerns, "Tina, you know, I have an early day tomorrow with the auction. I think I'll just head back to the hotel. Once I'm finish at the estate, I'll be happy to give you a ride back." There it was said.  
Tina's brows furrowed as she bit her lip, "Rick you mind taking both of these, while I talk to Bette." smiling softly to the man who took the suitcases to settle his concerns for the other woman. Once Rick was out of ear shot Tina stepped close to Bette who refused to look at her.  
"In college, part of my course work was to work on a project team to develop a short film." Tina reached for Bette's forearm making the taller woman look at her, "We had no budget and needed some exotic plants for a desert shoot." Tina gave an inward sigh of relief once those dark eyes took her in, Tina grinned openly, "My project partner Bill and I found Sierra Greenhouse in the phone book and Bill was like, 'Tina go do whatever you have to, to get that plant!" Tina shook her head in mirth, "So there I was flirting outrageously with Rick, doing anything to get our hands on a Venus fly trap when he said, 'As cute as you think you are, Honey I'm more interested in the guy holding the camera." The understanding that brighten Bette's face was just as comical as the memory. "I think Bill near wet himself!" Tina peered up at the dog eyed Bette, "So when I called Rick and told him how my girlfriend and I were stranded, he was very quick to leaned us one of his trailers."  
Bette felt like weeping at the relief that coursed through her stomach. "Tina" the depth of emotion just on the edge as she grasped the smaller woman's forearm. Tina just smiled sweetly, and let Bette save face by asking "Would you like to see the trailer and if your not happy, WE both can go back to El Captain?"  
"Yes, please." the quite reply. With a click of the car remote Bette locked the Mercedes and climbed into the front of the open Jeep as Tina settled into the rear bench.  
"So are you ready, now?" Rick inquired with a smirk.  
Bette swallowed the last shred of her dignity and answered honestly, "If Tina is..." Looking back to the fresh face grinning happily.  
"I can't wait!" Tina replied as Rick put the Jeep into gear and headed into the desert.

* * *

Note to all of you who have been asking for this story to be completed....I am sorry for the months without posting. Life tends to get in the way of with my hobby BUT I am working as best I can to bring this story to a close. I am also trying to convince Katiegirl to contribute some more of her talents. I hope to have this finished by the New Year so please keep checking back! Peace, Love and Tibette Happiness DD =)

* * *

Oasis continued

A loud clank of a switching being turned then the distinct sound of a hum filled the inside of the warehouse like structure. Rick had told the women to wait at the door thus is where they stayed in complete humid darkness. "IS it just me or have we stepped into a sauna?" Bette whispered as she turned to the blond just behind, "Tina?" the taller woman balked with panicked loud whisper once she realized her companion was no longer there. "Tina" upset and fear etching the words Bette repeated as the seconds ticked by in silence. With squinting eyes to see in the pitch black, the gallery owner took tentative steps forward, sweeping the air in front to feel her way. Another loud clanking whirl and buzzing had Bette's heart beating faster. "Tina!" an insistent tone marking the name. A touch to her arm had Bette jumping out of her skin, stumbling forward. She was surrounded. Her skin prickled, swatting her hands at the attacker, "Get off me!" backing away.  
Slowly the inky dark, receded as the over head light system flickered to life reveling her assailant. The shambles of florescence of the most exotic plant she had ever seen. As the light grew brighter, Bette could tell the warehouse was a vast greenhouse filled with exquisite flowers and plants. Sadly the lovely flower she had pummeled wasn't fairing as well anymore. Bette sighed heavily at herself and began picking the tiny petals from the floor.  
"Bette?" Tina called through the door with suitcases in tow. Guiltily Bette stood grasping the colored pieces in her palm. "What happened?" concerned Tina took in the state of woman and plant, Bette's plight obvious.  
The stutter totally uncharacteristic of Bette, made Tina grin knowingly, "Uhh well, umm the dark and I just..." Bette took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before beginning again. "I didn't realize you went back outside." entreating brown eyes held the other woman for understanding.  
Tina's brow hiked as a smile widened, "So you felt up the plant?"  
Bette's eyes sparkled at Tina's wit. The absurdity making her head shake, but deadpan wily "Second base and everything" rolling her eyes as she wiped the petals from her palm back into the plants pot. Feeling awkward and very out of sorts, Bette attempted to fix the damaged foliage.  
Tina eyed the state of the plant over Bette's shoulder lowering her voice to a husky whisper in the easily available ear, "I'm so jealous of that plant." A hand reaching for the gallery owners, so busily fussing. Wrapping her other arm around Bette's body drawing the ridged back against her front. The taller woman seemed to melt into her chest. The action seemed to crawl right into her heart.  
Bette's eyes fluttered close at the smaller woman's hug. Such wonderful sensations coarse through her...from her back, up along her neck where warm breath tickled the small hairs, around her side and down her arms were their hands twined. Bette drew that hand to her chest to be held in such tender yet capable arms. There was no hiding from this woman, Tina could easily see through her defenses. Leave her surrendering to the possibility of finding that one...her one.  
The sound of a door banging shut, had them reluctantly abandoning the embrace, yet Bette felt the soft kiss to her shoulder before Tina gave up her post. Such a small thing, yet the gallery owner felt loved all the way to the bottom of her soul. Those same emotions were right there in hazel eyes staring back at her, Bette's heart had to answer the call, "I'm..."  
"So you ladies ready?" Rick Lawson clapped his hands to remove the dust, but the way both women jumped told him, he'd just interrupted 'something'. Tina turned and gave him such a forced smile he thought her cheeks would split.  
"Rick! There you are?" Tina ran her hands through her bangs to help hide the blush, then reached out behind to grasp Bette's hand. The feeling of togetherness ensued as long fingers folding around hers ,such a strange new pleasure, as Bette stepped up behind her back. "We were admiring your wonderful plants." Bette offered over the blonds shoulder with a smile. The ridiculous bobbing of Tina's head in agreement as she added, "Umm yeah, lovely plants." The blonde grinned in kind.  
"So would you like a tour?" Rick offered.  
The two woman looked at each other, clearly reading the others response. "Oh well umm Bette has a early appointment." Tina began. "Yes an important estate sell. Earlier the better." Bette supplied.  
Rick looked to Bette then Tina, and nodded, "Well let me show you the trailer." Turning with a knowing grin.

******************************************************************************  
Katiegirl

Oasis continued:

"I can see you're tired," Rick said with a wink, "but we have to go through part of the greenhouse to get to the trailer," He began to lead them through the maze of plants.  
"That's alright," Bette answered sweetly, feeling a little bad for wanting to ditch the guy so quickly, but the heat she was feeling between herself and Tina was overwhelming her senses. "These really are some beautiful plants," she added, "And I'm smelling something wonderful as well."  
"Ah, yes," Rick answered. "We're coming up on what is called 'Ylang - Ylang', an enchanting tropical tree that produces the utmost fragrant flower of the world. As you can see," he said, stopping next to the small tree, "the flowers are long, twisted, drooping, greenish/yellow petals that appear mostly in late summer through fall. The ylang-ylang is cultivated in the Comoros Islands, Asia and Hawaii for the perfume industry."  
"Really?" Tina asked, inhaling deeply. "  
"Yep, they're not just used for decorating your movie sets missy. In fact, the scent from this one is described as seductively fragrant," he said with a poke to Tina's ribs.  
"Hmm, I can see why," Tina said, glancing over at Bette.  
Bette fidgeted with the collar of her blouse as Tina's eyes caught her own. The hand held tightly by Tina was sweating, and she could feel the heat rising in her. How far was it to this damn 'trailer' anyway? She took a deep breath to steady her rising pulse rate. The fragrance from the flowers was intoxicating, almost overwhelming. She shuffled her feet just a bit and nudged Tina forward as discreetly as possible.  
Rick saw the gentle nudge and took the hint. "But, enough for now, you two are tired." He began moving forward once again. "Maybe you can come back another time for a proper tour."  
"That would be great," Tina and Bette answered in unison.  
"You've got quite the collection Rick," Bette said.  
"Thanks," he answered with a smile, "When I first started this business I only had one small greenhouse with less than 10 species……now I have dozens."  
Bette did her best to pay attention but she was finding it more and more difficult. Her heart was racing as she stared at the profile of the delicate blond beside her. Soon, she thought, I will have her all to myself. She undid another button on her blouse and fanned herself with her free hand. No woman had ever ignited a fire like the one she was feeling burning inside her right now. Reluctantly she pulled her hand from Tina's to wipe the sweaty palm on her slacks.  
Tina was chatting with Rick as they moved forward but glanced over at Bette when she let go of her hand. She almost tripped when she saw the hint of lace peaking out from the open button of Bette's blouse. Her eyes wandered slowly up the long neckline to Bette's face. What she saw there stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around to stand in front of Bette, placing her hands on Bette's forearms.  
"Bette, are you alright? You're face is red as a beet and your heart is racing!" she added, feeling Bette's pulse beneath her hands.  
Bette glanced briefly at Rick and then leaned towards Tina to whisper, "I'm so overcome with desire I feel like I'm on fire. We need to get to that trailer fast!"  
Tina smiled and placed her hand to Bette's forehead…..she was on fire alright. "Bette," Tina said softly, "I'm not sure what's happening but I think it's more than desire making you feel this way."  
Bette teetered slightly as she pulled back, undid another button on her blouse and wiped the sweat from her brow. "I am feeling rather hot," she said, " and a little weak in the knees, but I thought it was just from…." glancing at Rick "….well, you know." She forced a weak smile. Tina smiled sweetly back at her as she tried to figure out what was happening to her. She thought back over their day……she couldn't remember Bette eating or, more importantly, drinking anything all day. Tina had seen some of the cast and crew have similar reactions during shoots on long, hot days. Normally they just needed to get some water in them and then they'd sleep for awhile.  
"Rick, I think she may be dehydrated. Do you have a stool around here somewhere?"  
"We need to get her out of here," he said, concern on his face. "If she is dehydrated this greenhouse isn't helping. The trailer is just ahead. It's air conditioned and I'm sure there's some Gatorade or something around here somewhere."  
Bette smiled weakly at both of them. "Uh, guys, I'm fine….really……just a little hot. I'm sure once I'm out of this humid greenhouse, I'll be back to normal. So, where is this trailer anyway?" She stumbled just a bit as she began to move forward. Tina and Rick moved to either side of her and steadied her as they made their way.  
The "trailer" was much smaller than Tina had thought it was going to be, but the cold blast of air that greeted them as they opened the door was the only important thing at the moment. She felt Bette take in a deep breath of the cool air as they helped her to the twin bed. She plopped down like a rag doll.  
"Much better," Bette said, closing her eyes and falling back onto the bed as she drew in another deep breath.  
Rick pulled open the door of the portable refrigerator and found two bottles of water. "Sorry," he said, "if I'd know in advance you were coming I would have had it stocked for you."  
"Don't be silly," Tina answered, taking the bottle from him and handing it to Bette, who began to chug it. "Slowly," Tina said, placing her hand on Bette's shoulder. Bette smiled up at her and sipped the water. Tina went into the small bathroom and wet a washcloth. She came back and put it on the back of Bette's neck. That was about all she knew to do for her.

******************************************************************************DirtyDeals

The soft hum of the air conditioner cycling was the only sound inside the tiny trailer of Sierra Greenhouse. Tina Kennard attempted to make herself home inside the fifth wheel type camper. The movie executive was familiar with such mobile offices from the various film sets she worked. The standard drab panel sides with durable dark carpet housed stark decorations and veneer furniture. Although it lacked luxury, the trailer made up in function. To the right of the small entrance door, a large work space desk was surrounded by cabinets and enclosed shelving. Along the right hand wall, more storage space mingled with a stove topped oven, refrigerator and sink. Against the far side of the trailer, a small table nook with padded bench seating was efficiently situated in a U-shape between the office workspace cabinets and the small bathroom facilities. The bathroom was a in one room which was a shower, commode and sink. Similar in build to a cruise ship bathroom. A drain in the tile floor pointed to the center of the space where the water run off flowed from shower head that hung from the wall. Tina still remembered the strangeness taking her first shower in just such a bathroom. The oddity of sitting on the toilet while shaving her legs but with such economy of space, the design was brilliant. Then there was the other area of the trailer. The bed. Tina swallowed thoughtfully. Her eyes trailing over to the tiny twin bed. Yet that very tiny bed seemed to fill the entire trailer. Or more likely, the larger than life Bette Porter, who slept in said tiny twin bed, inside this really small trailer filled the space?  
From her vantage point at the desk Tina watched Bette rest on her side. The gallery owners forearm covered her eyes in such an adorable fashion, it made Tina smile with affection. In all her life Tina Kennard had never thought of herself maternal? And yet with Bette she found herself sliding into the role of care giver as if it was her very nature! Not to say she was a cold individual, far from it, however Tina had never given any thought of life as a wife...a mother? How strange really, as a straight woman where did she suppose dating men would lead? Defiantly not in the middle of the Mojave desert, desiring nothing more than to curl herself around another woman. Yet every fiber with in her being told her... this was right.  
"Why are you way over there?" rasp of Bette's voice brought Tina out of her ponderings behind Ricks office desk.  
"Letting you rest. Are you hungry? Rick and I went to the store before he went home." Tina stood and moved to the small frig as she continued, "I got some sandwich stuff and juice. You should drink more liquids. I picked up some aspirin too." Tina turned and leaned against the counter, looking at Bette with concern, "I bet you have a headache, when I run without enough water, it happens to me too."  
Bette licked her parched lips and nodded her head at Tina's accurate assessment. With a slow roll she pushed herself into a seated position. Musing at her bare feet dangling from the bed. Tina must of removed her heels and stockings. She felt clammy and very shaky, maybe some food would be good. Yet, "What time is it?" was all she managed.  
"After midnight, but here drink this." Tina held a jelly glass full of amber fluid, in front of Bette, "It's apple juice." Tina kept a hold of the glass as shaky hands took hold. Bette gulped the liquid down surprised at the juices thirst quenching ability. Tina turned and opened the refrigerator, filling the glass again. She handed the glass back to Bette, then leaning a hip against the counter. "Why don't you take a shower, while I fix you a sandwich?" Tina offered, "After you eat maybe take a few aspirin for your head?"  
Bette gave a heavy sigh then sincerely thanked the blond, a shaky hand ran threw rumpled dark hair. Mentally kicking herself again for not verifying the arrangements, which led to their search for this desert oasis. Why didn't she pick up a water and a snack at the gas station like Tina? I feel like a truck has run me over...and Tina's going to think I'm an idiot. "This is not turning out the way I planned."  
Tina grinned inwardly at the marked disappointment in the other woman, "It's alright." The gallery owner shot the blond a doubtful look then looked away as she fussed with tangled dark tendrils. "No, really." Tina knelt and took the fussing hand into hers, "Bette" The defeat with in the brown depth was agonizing for Tina; wrapping both arms around the slender shoulders, hugging tightly, fearing the next words. "Maybe we're not meant to be... planned?" The movie executive laid her head on Bette's shoulder. Breathing in deeply at the feel. Her blond head fit perfectly in place. The sensation of peace and deep satisfaction washing over. With a quick caress of cheek, Tina pulled back to see if Bette felt the same truth. Blond head tilted, regarding the gallery owner with an honesty in which even she didn't know where it was born. "I think we just are..."


	4. Chapter 4

DirtyDeals~

Some things just feel right? A strange emotion, which eternally wraps one in a warm glow, it reaches deep inside to touch the soul. These golden threads; divine in their nature fill places once unseen. In all her life Bette never realized the gaping hole that existed within her being. Yet here in the twilight, with a strawberry blond head positioned upon her chest, a solid arm over her stomach, and a delicate leg entwined with her own, the truth was ghastly evident. Tina was the piece missing from her life. That unattainable thing, she felt absent from each accolade she so doggedly chased. All the success she had obtained failed to erase the emptiness left behind once the parties ended and every 'guest' left into the night. Bette thought of all those moments as the early hour ticked by in the found bliss. Gold hues of light bounced on brown panel board walls, shimmering like cathedral windows cascading them both in the brilliance of sunshine. Tina stirred to bury her head deeper into Bette's breast to block out the sun and attempt to hold the remnants of sleep. Again the movie exec moved her head but much more tentative then the first time. Then a hot breath seeped through the thin material of Bette's pajama top sending a jolt straight to her core and shot back to the source of immense pleasure by hardening the nipple. Bette forced her body to remain still as Tina rubbed her cheek against the tautness, blond hair slapping Bette's now over sensitive skin as the movie exec shook sleep from her head. Finally Bette ventured an unsteady breath once the blond rolled over and stretched with loud yawn.

"Morning" Bette managed causing a pause in the body next to hers.

"Morning" was the impish reply, "Did I wake you?" Tina asked as her arms come back down from over her head.

"Not at all." Bette was unable to hide the amusement from her voice at the slight appall blanching the executives face.

"How long have you been a wake?" Tina near squeaked.

"Awhile." As a tease, the gallery owner stretched her right arm over her head; rolling her shoulders a bit causing Tina to flush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, you should have awaked me. I normally don't do that. I hate being trapped. Especially when I sleep." The words rushing out as Tina took to messaging the assaulted limb.

Bette couldn't help but smile at the gushing woman. "Believe me, YOU weren't the caught one!" the teasing marking her tone.

The movie exec abruptly stopped her ministration and peered at the Bette, "And just what were YOU doing while little ole me had you so ensnarled?"

Bette grinned wickedly, "Appreciating the scenery." in a velvety purr.

"Oh" Tina breathed yet a scant second later a swarthy grin echoed, "So did you find it… up to snuff?"

Bette licked her lips as if the very thought was appetizing, "Beyond fascinating."

Tina let a heavy breath release, making Bette exam the feeling behind the executive's words. I must remedy that right away, Bette thought. With gentle care the gallery owner curled her hand over the soft pale cheek "In fact, you are so beautiful when you sleep. Like being held by an angel" letting the words caressing deeper than mere touch as she pulled Tina back toward her body.

The mere brush of lips was meant as a greeting; ready the other woman for the next course. Bette engulfed Tina in her arms physically pulling the lithe form down, mouth seeking mouth in a scorching kiss. Bette gave over completely to the woman on top of her, leaving no doubt her physical attraction.

"I want nothing more than to make mad passionate love to you for the next twenty-four hours." Bette husked from the nape of neck. Tina's resulting tremor made reality even harder to swallow.

"But we have to get to that estate sell." Tina ventured painfully.

It was an inner battle of herculean proportions Bette's struggle. A body was not meant to suffer such unquenched passion for such a prolonged extent. Her marrow screamed with the thought of not fulfilling the need throbbing throughout her blood. Yet Bette knew Tina's first time could not be a rushed rumple in a company film set trailer. With a very heavy sigh Bette forced the words between her teeth, "Yes we DO"

When they get back to LA, there would be time for exploring this new terrain.

* * *

I managed to rope Katiegirl into adding to this update. She is such a talented writer and a huge treat to read. Thank you for your collaboration my friend and often times my editor we do make a great team. DD =)

Katiegirl -ooo0000ooo-

The estate sale was a lot of fun and very educational. Tina learned a lot about art that day and saw a whole new side to Bette as well…..the tough, yet understanding business woman….with an in-depth knowledge of not only the monetary value of art, but the intrinsic value as well. Bette could care less about the artists name….she had a gut instinct for talent and for knowing what would appeal to people. The pieces Bette purchased for the gallery were extraordinary. Tina found herself just staring at Bette, watching the play of emotions that crossed her face with each new piece she encountered. She loved how art effected Bette that way. And then she watched in awe as the business woman took over. Bette arranged the crating and delivery of all the pieces with precise instructions and made it very clear that she expected everything to be done to her specifications. Tina had no doubt that the art would arrive at the gallery Tuesday morning….who would dare defy Bette? The more Tina watched her, the more she fell in love with her. The thought brought a smile to her face. Yes, she was irrevocably in love with this woman…..and the thought no longer scared her as it once had. The waiting and taking it slow was over, as far as Tina was concerned. She was ready, and when they got back to LA, Tina was sure the inevitable would finally happen. Her heart raced at the thought.  
"I think we're finished here," Bette said, flipping her cell phone shut as the last of the arrangements were made. "Sorry it took so long." Tina glanced at her watch and realized, surprisingly, that it was after 6. Where had the time gone?  
"Are you kidding?" Tina answered, resting her hand on the small of Bette's back. "It's been an amazing experience for me. I loved being here with you. I had no idea the whole day had slipped by."  
A smile lit Bette's face. Tina had rested her hand on the small of Bette's back several times throughout the day, as she was doing now, and each time Bette had felt an overwhelming calm come over her. There was something about Tina's touch, and somehow she knew exactly what the touch was meant to convey. Each touch was different, yet eerily similar. Right now she felt reassurance and understanding in the touch. Earlier it had been the same….except that one time….when she caught a sense of urgency and desire. She remembered looking into Tina's eyes when she felt it and knew her instincts were right. There was a desire burning there that almost undid Bette. But Tina reigned it in quickly, as if to say she knew Bette still had business to attend to. This knowledge scared and excited Bette….feeling so connected to someone that she could read their mood from a simple touch was nothing she had ever experienced before.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said. "Thank you for sharing it with me."  
"The pleasure was mine," Tina answered, her fingers stroking Bette's back as they headed for the door. Electricity shot through Bette…she knew without looking what Tina's eyes would show at this moment. Heat spread through her as she used all her concentration to keep from stumbling.  
"Well, we're booked in a decent hotel in San Jose. I figured that was the midway point to LA. Hope you don't mind, but I don't think I'm up for making the entire trip home tonight."  
"I don't mind at all," Tina said with a wink, "but when did you….?"  
"Just one of the phone calls I made today," Bette answered.  
"Well aren't you the efficient business woman?"  
"That call had nothing to do with business," Bette replied sultrily. She was rewarded with a bright blush rising on Tina's cheeks and a quick kiss.  
"Glad to hear it….shall we get going?"  
"Absolutely."  
They jumped in the car and Bette made a hasty retreat toward the main road. Both women knew exactly what was going to happen when they finally reached that hotel.

The extremely urgent phone call to Tina's cell as they were driving threw a wrench in their plans. Something had gone terribly wrong at the studio and Tina was needed back immediately. Tina's boss had her booked on a flight to Vancouver at 9am the following morning. No matter how fast Bette drove, it would still be after 1am before they got back to LA. It was doubtful Tina would get much sleep before she had to be at the airport. Why did it seem as if fate were keeping them apart? Or was fate just trying to force them to take it slowly? Both women were clearly frustrated by this latest set back. As Bette pulled up to the house she let out a long sigh.  
"Do you want me to stick around and drive you to the airport?" Tina squeezed Bette's thigh lovingly.  
"I would love that," she answered, " but I've got a million things to do and I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company."  
"I could crash on your sofa until it's time to go," Bette said, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. Tina pulled Bette to her, wrapping her in a loving embrace and kissing her gently. Bette collapsed into the embrace. "I know," she said softly, "I should just go so you can take care of things." Tina raised Bette's chin with two fingers and stared into her eyes. Bette could feel the warmth and desire seeping into her.  
"If you stay, I won't be able to get anything done," Tina said honestly. "I want you more than words can say, but I will not have our first time be hurried. I don't want any distractions…..I want to give you my full attention. And as hard as it is for me to say….I wouldn't be able to do that tonight."  
"I know. I just don't want to let you go." She kissed Tina then with the full weight of her emotions behind it, and Tina found herself nearly drowning…..ready to say the hell with her job and everything else…… all she could see was Bette. But Bette broke off the kiss suddenly and pulled away. Unbuckling her seat belt she got out of the car. Before Tina could catch her breath Bette was opening the door for her.  
"Come on woman," Bette said, extending her hand, "you've got things to do."  
Tina took her hand, gathered her wits and stepped from the car. But as soon as she was on her feet she fell into Bette's arms to finish the kiss. Bette's knees went weak as Tina's tongue plunged into her mouth. She pulled Tina closer and allowed her hands to roam freely over her. It took every ounce of strength she had to pull away a second time. Gasping for air, they both held each other tightly before moving.  
"I'm sorry," Tina said finally, extracting herself from Bette's embrace.  
"Don't be," Bette replied. "Soon you will be mine."  
"I'm already yours." Tina whispered softly.  
Bette stared into hazel eyes welling with tears, felt moisture gathering in her own. With a shake of her head she pulled herself together. A whispered "Tee" was all she could utter.  
It was finally Tina that took control……of her emotions, of the situation…..although it was against all that she really wanted. With a strength she didn't know she had she said "I have to go."  
"And it's probably best that I don't come in."  
"Probably," Tina said with a weak smile.  
Bette kissed her quickly on the cheek before getting back into the car. "Will you call me?"  
Tina leaned in through the open window and kissed her gently. "Of course. I'll call you from the airport, I'll call you every chance I get. I'll call you so often you'll probably get tired of hearing my voice."  
"Never."  
"And I'll never tire of hearing yours either." Tina kissed her one last time before forcing herself to turn away. She heard the car slowly move down the street. She turned back to see Bette blowing her a kiss through the open window as she pulled away. Tina's heart leapt into her throat as she watched her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

DirtyDeals with Katiegirl as editor =)~

The winter chill noted the Vancouver morning in the puffs of breath swirling over a steaming cup of coffee. The movie shooting schedule was behind, due to bad weather. Tina's company, Alphaville, brought her in to help finish all filming. The catering truck offered the best cup of jo, most of the cast and crew spent down time mingled around the beverage cart. If stuck in Vancouver this was the best place to just think. Tina was no exception to the rule, relishing the rich nutty aroma before sipping the liquid like an elixir of the gods, almost tasting the heat of the desert on her tongue. Remembering the feel of spreading warmth; caused by smiling brown eyes, squinting in the setting sun. The weekend in Hawthorne with Bette had been familiar in some regards… yet somehow extraordinary. Can one feel so close to another human being and yet not know them intimately? Just sleeping in Bette's arms touched on levels deep inside, so startling this new discovery, yet known as if a memory. Tina couldn't remember the last time, just sleeping was so…..fulfilling.

"Still the Gallery owner giving you THAT smile?" Danica teased over her own steaming brew from a table, pulling Tina out of her thoughts. Tina raised her brow and grinned slyly before taking another long sip from her cup. Only a satisfied "Ah" followed. Danica chuckled, "THAT good huh?" Tina couldn't hide the blush that ensued as she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head in agreement.

"Aw Dixie, I'm happy for you." The Production Assistant's wide smile put a sparkle in her eyes as she patted a chair seat beside her chair. "Pop a squat. I'm expecting details." Danica stressed.

Tina slid into the chair as she perplexed over the total lack of details her relationship with Bette proved.

"Well it's going good actually." Tina ventured as she brushed a stray lock behind her ear. "Bette is….." Tina couldn't fill the blank adequately, "Great…Fantastic…Gorgeous!" Feeling the heat flush her cheeks as the blush rose, but pushing through. "I've never felt such a…" the only word that came to mind, "connection." Tina couldn't help the silly smile as thoughts of Bette jumped into her mind, "She just makes me happy?"

The PA nodded wily, "Wow, pretty powerful stuff huh?"

"Extremely" Tina shrugged.

"Being in love looks good on you Dixie" Danica teased, "So when are you two shacking up together?"

Tina sputtered her coffee all over the PA, "Danica!" Tina hissed.

"What? That's what lesbians do? Fall into real estate!" The PA's shoulders shook from laughter.

"Really? That's what lesbians do? Because I'm still totally clueless as to what they do Nica." Tina stressed with distress.

The laughter stopped as Danica's brows lifted at the news, "Totally? Oh, but I thought… didn't you?….you haven't?"

Tina's head bobbed on the long neck with embarrassment so the following words coming out slowly as if being pulled one by one, "Well, at first we agreed to take it slow, because you know, me being new and all."

Nica nodded with understanding as she took the information in with a long sip of the warm coffee. But everything Tina was saying begged for the next question, "And now?"

"Weeeeell," Tina answered, bright red coloring her cheeks, "I was all ready for it to finally happen and then….wham! I'm stuck in Vancouver while she's in LA." Tina pressed her lips together as she stirred the coffee stix inside her cup.

"Has the time apart made you change your mind?"

Tina's squinted her eyes at her friend, deep thought furrowing her brow. She hadn't really talked with anyone about what she was going through with Bette. How open should she be? "Honestly? I'm so frustrated I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes. I can't stand being away from her," she said, immediately feeling vulnerable for having revealed too much.

"I see," Danica said, noting the guarded look that just came over Tina's face. "When the time is right, I'm sure it will all work out."

Tina just nodded as she sipped her coffee.

Danica eyed her friend over the coffee cup. The PA had considered Tina Kennard a friend long enough to know there was more but prying beyond ones point of welcome was not a friendly thing to do. "So, did you get to look at the revised story boards?"

Tina sighed with relief at Danica's tactful nature, "We're going to have to make more cuts. Ninety days. There's nothing left in the budget after that."

"Fuck" in horror the PA breathed, shaking her head in anger. "I should have called Rita, the first time I saw Walter drinking."

Tina grimaced at the thought of the former Production Manager, Walter Fletcher, and his total mismanagement, which depleted most of the movie's funding. "Nica, I'm just grateful for the heads up. I know that wasn't easy."

"Yeah well, I couldn't just sit by when that ass was flushing your studio down the drain." Danica sighed heavily. "Hopefully another PM will see honor and not disloyalty?"

Tina tried to smile but knew it was a sad effort, because the truth of the matter was, a woman….a black woman at that… in film production was rare. Tina hated the politics of Hollywood. Despite the fact that Danica's phone call to Tina's boss, Rita Kilgore at Alphaville, probably saved the film, if not Alphaville's financial future…..Danica would be viewed as a whistle blower ….someone not to be trusted. She would most likely be black listed by every Production Manager in Hollywood. It was so unfair. Tina trusted her more than ever now because of her honesty but, truth be told, Danica's dream of being a PM before thirty was slim to none now. Tina's voice felt a little husky as she began, "I've been in meetings all day today with the new Production Manager and Rita. It was made clear you're an asset to this movie."

Danica nodded with a sad smile, "Meaning I was already asked to be replaced by the new PM?"

Tina grimaced at her totally inept attempt at making Nica feel better about the situation. The worry had the movie exec chewing her bottom lip, "Nica" with a shake of head Tina shrugged her loyalty to the studio off for this friend. "Fuck him and Walter Fletcher, you're better than the both of them." But what more was there to say….

Later that evening, wrapped in a terry cloth robe sitting on a hotel bed, the same thought echoed over the phone to Bette. "I felt so inept, Bette. Out of friendship to me, she threw her career away and I was clueless. I didn't know what I to say!"

The deep reverb of the velvet voice wrapped Tina as effectively as two arms. "Tina, I'm sure your friendship with Danica played some part, but I think her sense of integrity made the decision. It's sad the film industry values allegiance over a moral standard. Is Hollywood the only place for someone to become a Production Manager?" The gallery owner tucked underneath covers with the cordless phone cradled to ear.

Tina paused, she never considered outside of Hollywood, "Well there is New York, in television?" The word television held negative conations.

"Could she get the education needed to one day be PM for a film?"

"I'm not sure really but I don't see why not." Tina pondered, feeling less upset with the new possibility for her friend. "I'll mention New York to Nica the next time we have a minute together."

"So it's that bad?" Bette grimaced. When Tina had called that first day from Vancouver the possibility of a long absence was discussed. The heavy sigh for a reply did not bode well for them.

"Well Rita tossed around a couple of different time frames, and nothing is set in stone as of yet. The final re-writes and production boards will ….." Tina rattled

"How long?" a plea, Bette felt her heart squeeze inside her chest.

"Three months." Tina chewed her lower lip in concern. She had all day to contemplate the long distance and overcome the seeming doom of it. "It's only a few months; I can wiggle out a couple of four day weekends. Mix that with late night phone calls, you won't even realize I'm out of the city….much less the country." Tina put as much enthusiasms in her voice as possible.

There was physical pain and Bette wasn't sure where it emitted. It was hard to bring in a lung full of air. Thank God she was lying down!

"Bette?" the uncertainty and worry etched in Tina's tone reached across the miles and straight to Bette's resolve.

"I'm here" another heavy breath, "It's not ideal but you're right…It's just time and….. I'll wait for you" the shakiness in Bette's voice spoke to her vulnerability.

Tina felt her heart lift, "I'm so glad because I don't know what I'd do otherwise."

"Tina" the name took effort; too many thoughts raced. Tina was glad she was waiting but now several months of longing stood in the way of what Bette wanted to say. Anything could happen between now and then…nothing was certain even when Bette was never more certain about anything in her life.

"I'm sorry" the words were heartfelt, as if an automatic response to Bette's pain.

Bette turned to her back and stared at the ceiling of her apartment. "There's no reason for you to apologize, I know this movie is important to you. I'm glad you can salvage all your hard work. "That sounded a bit too caustic so Bette added, "But, I miss you…..so much."

Tina melted as the smile curled upward almost right into her hair line. "I miss you so much I ache," Tina revealed her own pain and vulnerability at being apart from Bette. I'm going to sneak away from here as soon as I can manage it……I'm not going to let three months go by without seeing you."

Bette was soothed by Tina's words but doubt still haunted her about this prolonged absence. Does absence really make the heart grow fonder? Or does it simply open the door for other opportunities? "Soon?" she asked, pushing away the fear.

"Soon," Tina reassured her. "And Bette?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She said the words simply yet emphatically with conviction and no doubt. It was the promise she could offer but more importantly the words she had been meaning to say for a very long time.

Bette was washed with relief and wonder at hearing those three words, "I….I love you"

**************

Katie and Dirty!

5. TERMINATION: This Agreement may be terminated on the following conditions:

a. The Purchaser shall have the right to terminate this Agreement if the Artist fails without cause to complete the Work within ninety (90) days of the completion date in Paragraph 3. In the event of termination pursuant to this subparagraph. the Artist shall return to the Purchaser all payments made pursuant to Paragraph 2, but shall not be liable for any additional expenses, damages, or claims of any kind based on the failure to complete the Work.

Bette sighed with ire from behind her desk, stretching her arms out, the contract gripped in both hands. Frustration caused her jaw to flex as her teeth grind and eyes squint to focus on the words for the fourth time. Once in a while, her gallery worked with seasoned artists who generated their own commission agreements. Normally a quick read would ensure all terms are acceptable; however today, it was too damn hard to concentrate.

With a determination, Bette began from the beginning but this time reading out loud. The phone rang in the middle of the third clause.

"Fuck!" Bette threw the contract on her desk and grabbed the receiver with force, "Art Portal Galleria, Bette Porter speaking." The words rang harshly with the aggravation eating at her all day.

"Woah Bette! Who pissed in your cheerios?" Alice Pezecky piped.

"Alice?" the gallery owner sputtered in surprise.

"It's none other." The quick retort making Bette smile despite herself.

"Where have you been?" the disproval at her friends long absence thickened Bette's voice.

"Well, I figured you were busy with what's her name…"

"Tina"

"Tina….and didn't want to bother you. How's it going with her anyway? She the one that's got you all riled up this morning?"

"No……" Bette sighed, "maybe a little. I just can't seem to concentrate right now."

"Poor baby," Alice said a little too sarcastically.

"Alice, I wish you didn't feel that way. I think you'd really like Tina if you gave her a chance."

"Yea, yea, I'm sure I would." Alice admitted. "I guess I'm still having a hard time with being dumped for a straight girl."

"Alice!" Bette sighed with exasperation, "You and I were over long before I met Tina and you know it! And I thought we agreed our friendship was more important than our relationship not working out."

"No-no, that's not how I remember it at all…." Alice murmured, making Bette frown, appalled at Alice's total lack of understanding behind their break up, "But I've known you forever and I don't want to lose my friend either." Bette heard the heavy sigh over the telephone line. There was something more behind her friends demeanor than jealousy about Tina.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? Can't I just call my friend and give her a hard time?" Alice tried to sound nonchalant but Bette knew there was something terribly wrong.

"Alice, I've known you too long, remember? What's going on?"

"I don't know what to do…" A loud sob echoed as Alice slide down the filth covered plastic glass of the phone booth . "I've got nowhere to go. I'm so screwed."

"What do you mean? What happened?" concern for her friend pushed all other thoughts aside.

"I've been evicted; my fucking roommate wasn't paying the rent." Alice slammed her head into the glass as she screamed, "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" each word emphasized by a bang against the booth. "All my stuff is scattered across the blvd."

"Where are you…I'm coming now!" Bette insisted.

The squeak of metal booth door opening burned Bette's ears more than the shouting, "Hey Fucktard! get your grubby hands off my pillow!"

The line went dead, leaving Bette to just stare at the receiver as if it were a snake. Alice could be immature and irresponsible….and she'd certainly made some poor decisions in her life….but she was Bette's friend and she needed help. The Gallery owner grabbed her car keys without a second thought.

Bette had no idea where her friend was but she figured she start at her apartment. Once she got close she saw clothing and other items strewn across the sidewalk. Good god, Bette thought, Alice hadn't been exaggerating. She spotted her friend near a phone booth, struggling with what appeared to be a homeless man. Bette parked the car and jumped out…..immediately taking control of the situation.

********************

"Oh my gawd, you should have seen Bette go all ninja; grabbing my lamp and chasing Shopping Cart Sam away!" Alice boasted from Bette's dining room table, sending Kit into a fit of giggles.

"My baby sister, flaying anything other than a paint brush is hard to imagine." Kit grinned wider as she washed the breakfast dishes, "Did she have skills?" leaning over the small kitchen island to witness the perky blonds nod.

"Stellar" Alice affirmed before stuffing the last bite of bagel into her mouth, chewing happily as she walked her dish to the sink.

Bette grinned as she dried the dishes and put them away. "It wasn't that big a deal. Shopping Cat Sam must have been 70 years old," she said with a laugh. "Alice would have been able to handle him if she wasn't so upset."

"Mmm, glad you managed to save your stuff." Kit wiped her hands on a cloth before folding the material in thirds and hanging it from the oven door handle.

"I am too." Alice washed her plate then dried her hand on the same towel but left it crumpled, "Bette, you're such a great friend to let me stay here until I can manage a deposit on a new apartment."

Kit noticed the towel as Alice walked away and quickly refolded the material again, catching Bette's eye as she did. "Yes, she is…" Kit stated warily.

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me," Bette said, thanking Kit for straightening the towel with a soft pat on the shoulder.

"It's so cool how you two do breakfast every Saturday. SO sisterly! Too bad you have to work today Bette, I so could use a girls day out."

"Sorry, my friend," Bette said, heading for the bathroom to finish getting ready, "but I've got too much to do today. Maybe another time."

Alice walked into the living room and flopped on the couch and groaned "Your such an awesome cook Kit," patting her stomach in appreciation of the fabulous meal.

"I've enjoyed cooking us breakfast too, Well for the last couple of weeks anyway." Kit gave the kitchen a once over to be sure everything was in pristine order before following Alice into the living room.

"Mmm" Alice processed the information piquing curiosity, "So the new girl isn't in the picture anymore?"

"She is very much in the picture, but she's been on film location lately." Kit stressed, fully aware of Bette's history with Alice. The slight slouch of the woman's shoulders made Kit somber. Her baby sister racked up so many broken hearts, but this Tina brought a refreshing change to Bette. "Well, I've got rehearsal with the guys so I better get going." Kit thumbed her way at the door as she grabbed her purse.

"Really?" Alice bemoaned as she stood and gave Kit a hug. "It was so good to see you again."

"Maybe one night you can come to my apartment for dinner, toss some pasta and bottles of wine as we catch up?" Kit offered.

"Sure" the quick agreement sealed the deal.

Kit gave a quick yell to Bette, "I need to get going sis," she said, "Catch ya later?" Bette emerged from the bathroom just then.

"I'll walk out with you." She said, grabbing her purse and keys. "See you later Alice."

"Later. Have a good day you two."

As they shut the door, Alice sighed happily, leaning back on the leather sofa, throwing her arms behind her head and kicking her feet up on the coffee table. How awesome was this!

"Bette, are you sure about this?" Kit asked when they were outside. "I mean, I know Alice is your friend but you two living together is like trying to mix oil and water."  
Bette sighed at the reference. That was exactly what it was like.

"I know, Kit, I know……but you should have seen her yesterday….she was so lost, it was awful. I didn't know what else to do. Hopefully it wont be for long…hell, if it stretches out too long I'll front her the money for a deposit on a new place."

"And what about Tina?"

"What about her?"

"How do you think she's going to feel knowing your living with an ex girlfriend?"

"I'm not living with her! I'm just letting her stay for awhile," Bette said, suddenly worried about how Tina would take the news. Would she understand? Their relationship was still unfolding and Bette didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. "Gee, thanks Kit," she said at last, "as if I didn't have enough to worry about."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Kit said, giving her sister a quick hug. "But, just in case, maybe you better help Alice find that apartment soon." She gave a slight laugh as she jumped into her car. "Good luck!" Bette flipped her the bird as she pulled away.

Bette got into her car and headed for work, wondering now if she'd made the right decision. She hadn't even thought about Tina, or how hard it would be having Alice staying with her. All she'd seen was her friends life in shambles and she knew she had to help. For the very first time, she was glad Tina was in Vancouver. Maybe she could get Alice out of her house before Tina got back. She sighed, it'd all work out…..somehow.

*****************************  
Three weeks felt like forever, especially when away from the one you love. Phone calls and e-mails could only satisfy her for so long. She needed to see Bette….and she was certain Bette wanted to see her too. The inevitable next step to their relationship was hanging over them, causing both of them to ache from the want. Absence did make the heart grow fonder….but it also made for an excruciating level of frustration.

She'd had enough! There was fierceness in her stance and desperation to her tone as Tina put a call in to Rita's office on Friday and demanded the next four days off.  
"…the shooting schedule is set, the weather forecast is a go…"a hand to her forehead, the other squeezing the phone handle into her ear "I need to see….city light's before I go crazy."

Rita chuckled at the woman's plight. "Then come home! By all means, I could use a detailed update on the Films progress. I'll pencil you in for Monday afternoon."

Tina smiled, that meant Alphaville was paying for her flight back. She sighed as some of the frustration began to leave her as she realized she would be holding Bette in her arms soon. There was a level of excitement that caused a trail of electricity to shoot down into the movie exec's stomach. She reached for the phone to tell Bette the good news but then an idea sprang to mind. She could surprise Bette Saturday night! She couldn't wait to see the look on Bette's face when she showed up on her doorstep. Maybe she'd wear nothing but a trench coat. The thought made her blush with heat. Oh, she couldn't wait.

**********


	6. Chapter 6

Tibette – The Beginning Finally Continues

*Disclaimer- I am sorry...BUT things in life change rather unexpectedly, like a 13 year partnership falling apart, going back to college full-time while working as much as possible to make ends meet. Things like writing had to take a backseat. I hope you all are willing to forgive and enjoy the next month or so because Katiegirl and I have committed to completing this story over my summer break.

Thank you. DD*

DirtyDeals and Katieirl

Tina felt her eyes burning, she was very tired. The red eye flight from Vancouver had been delayed three hours due to a weird weather system out of the north. The storms had shaken the tiny airport with fantastic electric light from swirling dark cumulous clouds. While standing at the glass wall watching the dancing volts, the air surrounding the movie exec felt wild and dangerous or maybe it was just her mood. She was in love and ready to be with the woman she desired more than anything. That energy sustained her through the three hour wait before the flight, then through the hours in the stomach dropping turbulent air and finally the drive from LAX to Bette Porter's apartment complex. The walk from the taxi to the gallery owner's doorway was filled with sounds of morning birds and LA Saturday traffic. The journey was nearly complete as she stood at the doorway to her future with an open heart, ready for what the world would bring. Tina Kennard felt only happiness and no fear echoing in her head. This was where the universe wanted her to be… Tina couldn't help the smile that spread along her lips, lifting her cheek bones; seemingly washing away the harrowing night of travel. She couldn't wait to see Bette's face.

Anticipation flooded her as she raised her hand to knock. But, before she had a chance, the door flew open.

"Holy crap!" Alice screamed. The surprise of the woman standing on the welcome mat caused her to screech and jump.

Tina stood speechless, shock running through her system. Had she come to the wrong house? The pajama clad blond woman in the doorway stamped around in a circle trying to reign in the shock of the unexpected appearance of a visitor. Tina held her hand to an over-beating chest, waiting for her heart to slide back down her throat to its home.

When Alice finally settled she glared at the strange woman with luggage. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Who the hell are you and why are you standing on my porch…with a suitcase?"

"Your porch?" Tina sputtered. "I thought this was Bette Porters porch." She checked the apartment number, sure she was in the right place.

"Well, yea," Alice said, "technically, this is Bette's porch" She eyed the woman and the suitcase again, suddenly feeling very territorial. "But, you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

Tina shook her head, her tiredness suddenly returning. She had come here hoping to surprise the woman she loved and instead she'd found another woman obviously living in Bette's home.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Oh, sorry," Tina answered. She wanted to scream "Who the hell are you?" but she held her tongue, feeling defeated by the absolute failure of her plan. "I'm a friend of Bette's. I was hoping to surprise her." She laughed inside at her own foolishness….she was the one that had gotten the surprise. She had a million questions but all she could manage was, "Is she home?"

"Nope, she's at the gallery." Alice stated, watching the chest fall of the visitor. Alice's eyes swept over Tina in her slightly rumpled business suit. Chic hair style and conservative make-up, "You're not an artist, are you?" holding almost an accusation to the words.

Tina shook her head slightly and grinned; at least she was at the right door, "Sorry, no, not an artist. Do you know when Bette will be back?"

"This afternoon." Tina just nodded. Alice watched the woman closely and started to feel bad for her. "Hey, listen, sorry about the third degree earlier, you just scared me."

"You scared me too," Tina said with a slight smile.

"You want to come in?"

"I don't think so," Tina said exhaustedly. "I should probably just go." She looked toward the street and sighed. "Would you mind calling a cab for me?"

"Sure." By now Alice was feeling really bad. "You look exhausted."

"I really am."

"And the suitcase?" Alice pointed to the luggage still sitting next to Tina.

"Oh, I just got in from Vancouver."

"Why don't you come in and take a load off while I call that cab?"

Tina sighed. "Alright, maybe I could use the bathroom to freshen up?"

"No problem."

Tina drug the suitcase over the threshold and sat it inside the door while Alice went to call the cab. As she made her way to the bathroom Tina noticed that the apartment looked more cluttered than it had on her first visit here. 'I guess that's what happens when someone moves in with you' she thought. As she freshened up her mind was reeling. What was happening here? How could Bette be living with someone? Who was this woman? She felt so hurt and confused but tiredness overwhelmed her. What had she been thinking? Flying all night to surprise Bette? She splashed cold water on her face and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. 'I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all this' she told herself. When she came out of the bathroom, Alice was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Cab should be here in five. Want a glass of juice?"

"Do you have coffee?"

'There's some brewing, should be done in a sec." Alice pulled mugs down from the cupboard and opened the fridge. "Cream and sugar?"

"Just cream." Tina watched Alice move about the kitchen. She was certainly familiar with where things were. Just as she was about to ask Alice how long she'd lived there, Alice asked" You from Vancouver?"

"Huh?"

"You said you just got in from Vancouver, is that where you live?"

"No, I live here in L.A. I'm working in Vancouver right now."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I'm a movie producer," Tina said, sipping her coffee.

"No way! That's too cool. Do you have any big stars in the movie? Anyone I would know?"

"This one's an independent film. Some great talent, but no well known stars. At least not well known yet…but I think they will be someday."

"And you could say you knew them when."

Yea, I can." Just as she was about to ask Alice again how long she'd lived there the taxi honked the horn. She thanked Alice for the coffee, grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. Alice saw her out. The driver put her suitcase into the trunk. As Tina was about to get into the cab she turned and said, "Tell Bette I stopped by, alright?"

"Sure, no problem."

Tina gave the driver her address and leaned her head back against the seat. She was tired and confused but all she wanted right now was sleep. As the cab began to pull away she heard Alice shouting, "Wait !" The driver stopped and Tina rolled down her window. "What is it?"

"You never told me your name!"

"Oh, sorry about that. It's Tina, Tina Kennard."

Alice said "Got it!" and waved goodbye as the cab pulled away.

"Tina," Alice said, walking toward the apartment. "Gotta tell Bette Tina came by." She stopped in her tracks. "TINA ? Bette's Tina ? The one she's so crazy about? Oh crap! Bette is gonna kill me." Alice ran into the house to grab her cell.

Katiegirl

Tina dropped her suitcase inside the door of her apartment and headed straight for the bedroom, shedding clothes as she went. Fully naked by the time she got there, she pulled her robe on and went to draw a bath. The bizarre scene at Bette's house had her totally confused and upset…upset with herself….upset with Bette. She had no idea what to make of any of it. All she wanted was to soak in a hot tub and then pass out. Whatever was going on with Bette would have to wait. She wondered if that woman had even told Bette she'd stopped by. She lit some candles, sank into the hot water and willed her mind to be still. Pain and stiffness from the long hours at the airport and the bumpy flight began to melt away. Within just a few minutes she felt the exhaustion overtake her. Better get out of here before I fall asleep in the tub, she thought. She dried herself haphazardly and stumbled to the bed. She crawled under the cool sheets.…Bette, she sighed, and then no other thought came to her as sleep engulfed her.

Bette jumped as the phone vibrated in her pocket for the fourth time in as many minutes. She checked the screen, it was Alice…..again! The gallery had been hectic all morning and Alice had been calling every 10 minutes for the last three hours. Finally Bette had had enough. "Excuse me," Bette said to the customer she had been helping, "I really need to take this call. But Janet will be more than happy to help you." She motioned to Janet to come over as the customer continued to stare at the painting. "Please help this lady," she whispered, "while I go find out what the hell is wrong with Alice."

"I'll be more than happy to," Janet replied with a smile. She knew Alice's antics all too well. "Good luck," she whispered. Bette just grimaced and headed for her office.

Once she was behind closed doors she punched Alice's number furiously.

"Bette? Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Alice yelled.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been calling me non-stop! I'm working, remember?"

"Yea, I know," Alice muttered apologetically, "but…but….well, something happened this morning after you left and I really thought you should know."

"What? What happened? Did you start the house on fire or something?" she almost screamed, "because I swear….if it's anything less than that I'm going to ring your scrawny neck!"

"Okay but….." she hesitated, "maybe it can wait."

"Alice ! What happened?"

"Okay but…just so you know, it wasn't my fault."

"Alice!" Bette growled.

"Alright, alright!" she hesitated again, still not sure how to tell Bette. Then the whole thing just spilled out. "Well…..see…the thing is … I was going out to get the paper this morning, right? and when I opened the door there was this strange woman standing there. Not strange, strange, you know, but strange to me, …I mean…..I had no idea who this woman was and …..and there she was…just standing there….."

"Alice," Bette tried to interrupt.

"Anyway….I kind of freaked ….and yelled at her….I mean, she scared the crap out of me, you know? So, I…."

"Alice!" Bette tried again.

"well ….I kind of gave her the third degree…and I think she kind of thought I lived here….probably because I was still in my pajamas…..and well, I am kind of living here right now…. So it makes sense she would think that….."

"ALICE !" Bette screamed into the phone.

"What!"

"This is what you've been calling me about?" Bette fumed. "Why would you think it would matter to me that some woman you don't even know was standing on the porch when you went out to get the paper? Good gawd," she sighed, rubbing her forehead to hold back the headache she felt coming on.

"Bette," Alice said slowly, "I thought it would matter to you because it was someone YOU know. I had no idea who she was but….she told me her name as she was leaving and well…I kind of didn't know what to do….so I thought I'd better call you….so you'd know, ya know?"

"Alice," Bette sighed, "I have no idea what you're trying to tell me…and honestly, you're giving me a headache." Janet knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Bette, we're kind of busy out here…do you want me to call in some more help?"

"No," Bette said, "I'll…."

"YES !" Alice yelled through the phone.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"If you let me finish telling you what happened, I'll bet you a hundred bucks you'll want to leave work."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"Fine," Bette said, turning back to Janet, "Call Mark…see if he's willing to come in asap, please?"

"Of course."

"Alright Alice, this had better be damn good."

"Here's the thing," Alice said, "the woman standing on the porch, the one I didn't know but you do, was…..well, it was Tina."

"Tina? Tina who? Wait….. MY Tina?" Bette gasped as she jumped to her feet. "Tina's here? In LA?"

"Yes! Tina is here! She came back from Vancouver to surprise you. That's why I've been trying to call you."

"Oh my gawd," Bette groaned and sank back down into her chair, the reality of the situation hitting her. "Tina came in from Vancouver to surprise me and she found you at my house….in your pajamas." The image made Bette's head pound harder. "Please tell me you explained the situation to her."

"Well, uh, no, not really," Alice answered.

"What do you mean not really?"

"It was a really strange situation, you know? I mean, I had no idea who she was….it's not like you've introduced me or anything…. … she said she was looking for you, I told her you were working and called her a cab. She asked me to tell you she'd stopped by when she was leaving….it wasn't until then that I realized I didn't even know her name. So I asked her….and, in my own defense….I did call you as soon as I realized she was THAT Tina. It's not my fault you didn't answer your phone." She muttered.

"So you didn't tell her who you were. You just let her leave, thinking you were living with me, not explaining a single thing….am I getting that right?"

"I didn't know who she was!" Alice cried. "I'm really sorry Bette. If she'd introduced herself sooner I would have done all those things but…..like I said, it was a really strange encounter…..well, I guess you just had to be there to understand."

"Good bye Alice," Bette said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, I've got to think," she replied and hung up. She sank deeper into her chair, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. What was she going to do? She pulled open the desk drawer, grabbed the aspirin bottle and downed them without water. She leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Tina was here! Bette had been dying to see her for weeks, she'd thought of little else. It was so sweet that Tina had wanted to surprise her…..and now Alice had fucked it all up! Damn it! Bette slammed her fist on the arm of her chair. She had to go to her, she had to see her and explain everything. She peered through the blinds of her office to the gallery beyond. The sunny day, and the new art work she'd gotten in were drawing quite a crowd. Great for business, bad for her. There was no way she could leave until Mark arrived. She left the office and searched out Janet.

""Did you get a response from Mark? Is he coming in?"

"Yes, but he said he couldn't make it until 2."

"Ugh," Bette groaned, glancing at her watch, " another 2 hours?"

"Sorry," Janet said.

"It's not your fault. Thanks for covering things for me," she answered, and made her way to help one of the customers.

From somewhere deep in her subconscious Tina heard a tap, tap, tap. She struggled to pull herself from the deep layers of sleep. Tap, tap, tap. Finally with effort she managed to open one eye and lift her head to look at the clock…..3 o'clock….she'd been sleeping for almost 6 hours. With effort she rolled over to her back and rubbed tired eyes with a palm heel before sighing, God she really needed that! Tap,tap, tap. Ugh, what was that noise? She pushed her hair back from her eyes and sat up, picking her robe up from the floor where she'd dropped it. Sleep fell from her as she took a deep breath and came more awake. She stretched before rising, feeling the energy begin to flow through her. Tina slipped inside the silk kimono style robe as she padded into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and while combing her hair she began to feel even better. She shook her head as she remembered this morning's encounter at Bette's apartment. Now that she was more clear headed, she almost laughed as she remembered the pajama clad blond woman stamping around in a circle. Tina wondered again who the woman might be and, for the first time, realized she hadn't even asked the woman her name. She hoped Bette had a good explanation for all this but, suddenly, Tina was realizing that maybe Bette not being home had been a good thing. She'd been so excited to see her but, in reality, she probably would have done little more than pass out from exhaustion after a few minutes. Ah, she thought, but at least I could have passed out in Bette's arms. The thought made her smile….and then she gave herself a stern look in the mirror, scolding herself. Don't forget that she failed to tell you she has a woman living with her, Kennard! Maybe she really is the cad Bernard said she could be. She made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Bette paced outside the apartment door, knocking every few minutes, waiting, hoping, Tina would answer. She wanted to bang on the door and yell for Tina but she knew that wasn't a good idea, she didn't want to scare her. Maybe she wasn't home? No. She wasn't sure how but, in her heart, she knew Tina was inside, probably sleeping. Alice had said she'd looked exhausted. Had Tina flown all night? What she'd done was so sweet, Bette smiled at the thought.

I should have called. No, this was better done in person. Besides, she really wanted to see Tina…really, really, wanted to see Tina. Another apartment dweller down the hall poked her head out the door, giving Bette a questioning look. How long you gonna wait out here Porter? she asked herself, glancing at her watch. It had only been ten minutes. She gave the other tenant a curt wave and gave three more gentle taps.

As she waited for the coffee to finish brewing Tina heard the gentle tap, tap, tap again ….finally realizing it was someone knocking on her door. She made her way to the living room and peered cautiously through the peep hole. Bette, she sighed quietly. The woman she'd longed to see for more than three weeks now, and the woman who had her completely confused. She looked through the peep hole again. Bette must have seen, or heard, Tina behind the door, because the soft sound of Bette's voice reached through the thick apartment complex door, "Tee? Are you there?"

Tina felt a pull on her heart and went weak in the knees at the way Bette breathed her name. She pulled the sash of her robe tight before opening the door.

"Hey," Bette breathed.

"Hey." Tina sighed, squinting into the afternoon sun.

Bette found herself staring…Tina was as beautiful as she remembered, and the way the sun shone on her left no doubt that Tina had nothing on under that silk robe.

"It's so good to see you again," Bette whispered, "it's been way too long."

"It's good to see you too," Tina said. She'd be lying if she'd said otherwise. Shifting her weight to one foot and leaning against the heavy door, she bathed in the beauty of Bette, wanting nothing more than to be in her arms, but the doubt and confusion wouldn't let her go.

Bette moved to step across the threshold but Tina extended her arm and put her hand on Bette's chest. "Wait," she said.

"Wait?" Bette asked questioningly.

Tina kept her arm stiff, holding Bette back. "I'm upset with you," she said, but the feel of Bette's skin on her fingers was making it hard for her to remember why. The tingling sensation seemed to be spreading throughout her entire body.

Bette laid her hand atop Tina's, holding it tightly against her. "Tina." She marveled at the jolt that went through her at the touch of Tina's fingers on her skin. "Alice told me everything that happened this morning and I understand you must be confused and maybe even angry, but don't I at least deserve a chance to explain everything?"

Of course Bette was right. Tina moved her fingers gently against the silky skin before extracting her hand from Bette's. "Yes, you do. Come in."

As Bette moved across the threshold, Tina stepped back to let the taller woman pass but Bette leaned toward her instead, pressing her tall, warm frame against Tina's thinly clad side. Tina couldn't help but breathe in everything that was Bette, as soft lips brushed her cheek. The darker woman's hint of perfume mingled with the faint scent of laundry starch. It was strange how acutely aware Tina became of how much she missed this woman. Instinctively the movie exec wrapped her free arm around firm shoulders.

They both stood in the comfort of the moment. Tina heard Bette's soft swallow as her forehead rested over her ear. At that second, nothing else mattered, the world could end and Tina would say, "Yep, I'm good!"

It was with Herculean effort that Tina unwound her arm and pulled away. The indulgent brown eyes with a faint sad grin proved the gallery owner was just as affected, just as acutely aware of the undercurrent. Tina leaned back against the wall and took a deep steadying breath. 'Whoa' she mentally told herself, smoothing her robe, as Bette glided by on high heels. Tina quietly closed the entry door with a click and followed Bette into the living room on bare feet.

The gallery owner's long confident stride sounded throughout the small living space until she paused and turned to wait for Tina. With a bit of flourish the gallery owner unbuttoned the two buttons on her charcoal gray Versace pinstripe jacket. "May I?" she asked, noting Tina's shy nod before revealing a tailored to form plume long sleeve silk shirt. The color set off the caramel skin tones giving Bette an even more exotic look.

Tina hesitated at the foyer landing, suddenly feeling very naked in nothing but her robe.

"I need to get dressed," she said, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective manner.

"You look beautiful to me," Bette said, allowing her eyes to roam over the blonde beauty fully, "but, if you'd feel more comfortable, I'll wait right here."

Tina saw, and felt, the way Bette had caressed her with her eyes and she was feeling way too vulnerable right now. "I think I'll change," she said, "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen, help yourself."

Bette cocked her head to one side and watched Tina make her way to the bedroom, enjoying the view just as much from this angle. When Tina was out of sight she pulled herself together and poured some coffee. "Should I pour you a cup?" she called to Tina.

"That'd be great. I'll only be a minute or two." Tina answered. Bette took the mugs to the living room and waited for Tina to reappear.

Once she was away from the power of Bette's gaze Tina breathed more freely. What was it about her that made Tina so weak in the knees? The look Bette had given her had her flushed. She glanced in the mirror and saw the pink on her checks. Smooth talker, she thought…subtle innuendos and come hither looks…. I'm not falling for that. She took a deep breath, brushed the hair back from her face and slipped out of her robe. She stood there for a moment, allowing the ac cooled air to ease her burning skin. She pulled on some jeans, her favorite black tee and slipped her feet into the loafers sitting at the end of the bed…pretty casual compared to the power suit Bette was wearing….but she was comfortable…and felt much less vulnerable with some real clothes on.

She sat down at her make-up table and began to apply some eye shadow and liner. A little powder on those dark circles under her eyes wouldn't hurt either, she thought. Now that Bette was here, and she knew their connection was as strong as ever, she began to wonder if she hadn't overreacted to everything that happened this morning. She'd been so exhausted, and so disappointed about not finding Bette at home, that she hadn't acted like herself at all. If she'd been thinking clearly, she would have asked Alice who she was, why she was there but, instead, she'd jumped to the worst possible conclusion. She rolled her eyes at herself, kicking herself for her own impulsiveness. Hell, for all she knew, Alice could be Bette's sister, or a friend from out of town. Why did she assume the worst? She knew Bette had the reputation of player, but she'd never given Tina any reason to doubt her. She jumped up from the table. She had to clear this mess up right now, so she and Bette could move on to more important things. As she came out of the bedroom she caught sight of Bette and stopped to stare, as her heart skipped a beat. Bette was sitting on the far end of the couch, legs crossed, head laid back, one arm stretched out along the back, the other resting comfortably on her lap, looking totally relaxed and incredibly sexy. At first glance, Tina thought she could be asleep, but she realized Bette was staring at the ceiling. She saw a frown cross her brow and wondered what she was thinking. When Bette raised her head and caught her eyes she rose from the couch and moved toward Tina as Tina moved toward her.

"Bette, I'm so sorry, I know I overreacted to the …"

"Tina, I'm sorry, I should have told you about…."

They were talking at the same time so they both stopped. And then, in unison, they said,

"You go."

They stood staring at one another, then started to laugh. Bette took Tina's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down next to one another, caressing one another's hands, gazing into one another's eyes. As if some magnet were pulling them they drew closer and closer to one another until lips touched lips in a soft and gentle kiss that seemed to answer all their needs. . When they moved apart, Tina spoke first.

"Bette, I know now that I overreacted. I was so exhausted and so disappointed that you weren't home. Best laid plans, right?" Bette smiled at that and squeezed her hands. "I wanted to see you so badly I wasn't thinking straight. I have no idea who that woman is and I don't care….as long as you tell me you're not sleeping with her….cause that would kill me." But even as she said the last, she knew Bette wasn't sleeping with her….this thing they had was too strong. If something was going on Tina would be able to feel it, she knew she would.

"I'm not sleeping with her but, in the interest of full disclosure, I have slept with her in the past."

"Come again?"

"Alice and I used to date. It was never anything serious, at least not on my part, and we both agreed we were better off as friends."

"And now she's living with you?"

"Not living with me…..just staying with me until she can find a place of her own. Once you get to know Alice, you'll find that she gets herself into trouble quite often."

"And are you always there to bail her out?"

"Not always, but I help when I can. She's a good kid at heart but she doesn't always make the best decisions. This is the first time anything this serious has happened to her. She lost her apartment….and to be fair…it wasn't totally her fault…her roommates had a lot to do with it."

"Why didn't you tell me about all this when we talked?"

"Honestly, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't want to." The shocked look on Tina's face scared Bette just a bit.

"It's kind of hard to explain but when you know me better, you'll understand."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Bette rose to her feet and began to pace a bit, rubbing her hands together, trying to find the right words.

"You know the Churchill quote "A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma"? " Tina nodded. "Well, that's kind of how I see myself sometimes." Tina still looked confused. Bette sighed and tried again. "Plain and simply? I love spontaneous people….courageous people…..like my sister Kit…and Alice. Either of them will drop whatever they're doing to go to a party, or concert or just about anything. I've known Kit to cancel a gig or a recording session to hop in her car and drive to Vegas because someone told her Etta James was performing."

"I'm still waiting to meet Kit, you know," Tina interjected.

"Yes, I know, and I promise I'll introduce you soon. But I need to explain this now or I may never be able to."

"Sorry," Tina said, sipping her coffee and leaning back on the couch. "Go on."

"Where was I? Oh, right, Alice. Alice is totally unorganized, you should see my apartment!" Tina remembered thinking Bette's apartment looked a lot more cluttered than it had in the past but she remained silent. " And I've known Alice to quit a perfectly good job because she found out the owner attended an anti-gay rally. I love those things about both of them…..and at the same time, those things drive me absolutely crazy, you know? I like order in my life….a place for everything and everything in it's place. I make appointments and keep them. I don't quit one job unless I know I have another. I pay my bills on time, get my haircut every 3 weeks…by the same stylist, … I could go on…but I'm afraid you might turn and run right now if I do."

"I may not know you well enough …..yet," Tina said, " …..but I intend to….and nothing you've said so far scares me." She was rewarded with a smile. "Please go on."

"It's not that I don't want to be spontaneous, it's just that it's hard for me. Most of my friends call me a control freak….and they're not wrong….being a control freak has helped me accomplish a lot in my life…but then I met you," she said simply, "and everything seemed to change for me. Kissing you was the most spontaneous thing I've done in a long time. Don't get me wrong, I've kissed women I barely know before, but I always had a plan of attack, so to speak." Tina looked shocked and a little worried but Bette forged on. "But, with you, I had no plan to kiss you. I simply meant to return your earring…. but when I saw you again, and you were standing so close to me….it was if I was drawn to you by some unknown force. I didn't plan on you. Just about everything that we've done together has not gone according to plan, and yet, it hasn't bothered me…you know? ….because we were together."

Tina held her hand out to Bette then patted the seat next to her. Bette sat down, leaning back against the couch. "Does any of this make sense to you?"

"Yes," Tina said calmly, and I know exactly what you mean…at least the part about us. I didn't plan on you either. And even though nearly everything we've done together seems to have ended in El Capitan….." Bette grimaced at the reminder "… or Alice greeting me at the door instead of you….I wouldn't change a thing." She leaned over and brushed the hair from Bette's eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek. "And as much as I love what you've just told me, I'm still a little unclear what this has to do with you not telling me about Alice staying with you."

Bette sighed, kissing Tina on the cheek before continuing. "You've been like a respite in an otherwise turbulent world. This is so new, and special and unlike anything I've ever felt before …and I didn't want to share you with anyone. I wanted to keep you all to myself. I didn't want to bring the chaos of Kit or Alice, or anyone into our relationship. I didn't want to make all of this complicated. I wanted to keep the truth of us simple."

Tina nodded. She got it. Bette was a control freak, but there was a heart of gold in there that had the best of intentions and the capacity for great love and passion and spontaneity. A smile curling her lips she asked, "And just what is the truth of us?"

Bette smiled. Even if the truth of it was that she had simply been trying to control the situation, she knew Tina understood her as her hazel eyes gazed softly with love etched in every feature.

Bette breathed deeply, "We are meant to be."

Alright thus far this story has managed to stay rather PG-13, however this is a lesbian romance and sexual situations should arise. We have reached that place where a disclaimer for my protection must be placed so read the following and understand if you choose to ignore this disclaimer you are taking all liability and risk upon your shoulders...

**Disclaimer **

**This story is about two individuals of the same sex who are adults wishing to engage in a healthy romantic and loving relationship that will include physical acts of a sexual nature. If you are under the age of legal consent in your place of resident, please find other suitable reading material. If you are not sure of your residents consent age than if you be under the age of 18, Kiddie the same goes to you, the following is for when you are older. Also if such same-sex relationships or reading about such acts are illegal in your state, country or place of reading. 1) Do not read the following chapters 2) Get the hell out of such a hateful place asap. If you find reading about lesbian sex offensive 1) Ask yourself why are you here reading my Tibette work? then simply go elsewhere. 2) Do not reply to me your woes of what you consider morale wrong - I am not forcing you to read any of this... so your opinion matters nil to me. Finally I do not give my permission for any of my writings to be posted elsewhere in whole or part without this disclaimer. Any persons who copy and paste this story without these disclaimers take all responsibilities and liabilities regarding any laws governing these matters. Thank you. **

Whew alright we have that little business out of the way so if we are square on all the above then please enjoy the following...DD

Tina chewed her bottom lip, thinking about what Bette had said. Her tentative grin spread into a 1000 watt smile as she nodded in agreement, "I know you're right," she answered, reaching for and stroking Bette's cheek, holding Bette's gaze with her own. "I don't know how I know, but I do." Tina leaned in closer lowering her voice still, "I've never felt this way about anyone, Bette." The movie exec exhaled the words with reverence, as her thumb traced the pronounced bow of Bette's upper lip.

Bette beamed in return, widening the cupid's bow in which Tina seemed transfixed. The gallery owner flicked the tip of tongue to wet Tina's tentative lateral-most digit as it mapped her upper lip. The smaller woman's pulse jumped as her concentration was drawn to that tongue.

For Bette, these innocent touches between her and Tina were more intimate than most sexual acts she performed. The tactile bliss of running fingers over Tina's well-defined bicep muscle or, the erogenous bliss of mimicking baser cravings on the small thumb she pulled into her mouth. They shared a sensual smirk as Tina sucked in air. Suddenly the blond climbed into her lap, searing Bette to her core with a kiss of a seductress. The gallery owner didn't miss a beat, absorbing Tina's passion and unleashing her own, kiss for soul searching kiss that neither could find nor give enough.

Bette's hands couldn't stay still, eating up the span of Tina's t-shirt clad spine, stroking up, then down the heated cloth until finally she discovered the base of back flesh. Once entry to skin was found, Bette reveled in the fiery surface, massaging Tina's back muscles and caressing the contours, evoking a deep moan from her soon to be lover. A few strokes later and Tina's shirt was nearly off, giving the gallery owner a slight preview of shapely mounds. Bette slipped her hands to Tina's sides then brushed the outer end of firm mounds simultaneously. Tina whistled with pleasure and curled closer to the touches.

Her hands found the buttons on the silk blouse, finding no resistance from Bette as she undid them one by one. She placed her hand on Bette's chest as she had done earlier, except this time, there was nothing holding her back. The caramel skin was as smooth as the silk blouse had been and as she teased her fingers along the edge of Bette's bra she could feel the heartbeat quicken, as an audible moan rose from deep within. She pulled the blouse from waistband and thanked the stars the clasp of the bra standing in her way was in the front. She released the clasp and stared at the golden orbs, the taut nipples. Everything she had longed for was right here. Her eyes moved slowly upward to meet Bette's gaze. She found herself drowning in earnest brandy pools of warmth which spoke of a mirrored love they both were just beginning to fathom.

Tina was floating on a foggy haze of pure sensory desire. Bette seemed to know all her secret places to amplify her yearning. Her skin felt on fire wherever the gallery owner touched and each pass near her breast had Tina arching closer, begging for the contact. Desiring Bette's touch, needing Bette's touch…wanting nothing but this woman on her body. Tina drew Bette's face toward her chest, never doubting that tongue wouldn't follow and find the tip she needed found. Bette's mouth suckled her, forcing a groan from her gut. Tina settled even deeper into Bette's lap, seeking a perch for relief and Bette was dying to give that release. She couldn't help the rocking of her hips, spurring the gallery owner on, being rewarded with a hand finding the button top of her jeans as she attempted to undo the clasp on Bette's slacks. She was beyond all doubt now as she felt Bette's most intimate caress.

"Gawd, yes," she shuddered.

"Jesus" Bette hissed as she was engulfed in liquid fire. Reveling in the silky heat, Tina's hand slid along her solid lower abdomen, making mere breath laborious. The gallery owner guided the hand to her own copious wetness.

Both were lost in desire, Bette panting with short breaths, as Tina threw her head back and moaned passionately. The inner strokes took on a matching rhythm, every caress being equally shared. The quiver seemed to begin simultaneously and as it built to a crescendo in each of them they found themselves staring lovingly into one another's eyes. Bette found herself drowning in those hazel eyes, knowing this was beyond anything she had ever experienced sexually….this was what lovemaking felt like. From the look in Tina's gave her, Bette knew she felt the same. Tina cupped Bette's chin between her free hand leaning forward; kissing her love with all the passion she was feeling.

The slow lazy stroke of Tina's tongue along her tongue only made the lovemaking more sensual, more intimate…more everything. Bette leaned deeper back into the couch cushions, compelling Tina to relax on her exposed chest. The feel of their breasts joining made them both moan in appreciation. "You feel so good," Tina gasped. Bette kissed her way along Tina's offered neck and up to the delicate earlobe.

"I can't get enough of you," Bette yearned into the small pale ear before teething the tender cartilage as her fingers settled deep into her lover's core. The sudden new placement caused Tina to moan with encouragement as her body took total control, wanting everything Bette had to give and returning the pleasure kind. "I know exactly how you feel," Tina sighed into Bette's ear. The warm breath sent a shiver down Bette's spine. Her free hand tickled its way up the exposed skin of Tina's back and drew her even closer.

Tina didn't have time to register the sound from the entry way hall as key slid into lock. But she registered the change of air from the front door opening and the unmistakable voice of her roommate Rani saying, "Ouch! Tina, you left the chain on the door again! I almost…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Tina on the sofa, straddling ….someone. "What the….? Oh shit!" The next sound was the front door being slammed back closed.

Both Bette and Tina turned wide-eyed, cheek to cheek looking at the entryway, "Shit" Tina near sneezed and slung her hand from its warm location between Bette's thighs. The action would have caused Tina to fall to the floor if not for Bette's intimate hold on her.

"My roommate is home." Tina swallowed as Bette gently removed her hand.

"You have a roommate?" Bette asked dumbfounded, "Why…how….I had no idea." shaking her head to help bring the blood flow back.

"I was going…She….I…" gaping suddenly, Tina felt her mind go blank as blood seemed to rush to her head, her cheeks flushing.

The movie executive climbed off Bette's lap to trip over her jeans half way down and an incredibly long pants leg that had somehow managed to trap her from escape. The awkward dismount landing her behind on the carpet at Bette's feet, laughing with nervous dismay.

"Are you alright?" the gallery owner questioned with concern from her perch as she began buttoning her blouse.

Tina chewed her lower lip before beginning, "Yea, fine," she answered. "Shit, I wasn't expecting her so soon. Rani doesn't… or at least, didn't… know about us."

Bette's back straightened at the admission, Tina's sudden change in behavior and nervousness setting alarm bells off inside her mind, "You didn't want her to find out?"

Tina looked so ashamed that Bette had to look away, "Bette it's not like tha…."

"No, it's okay Tina, it's your life. I understand." Tina knew from the look on Bette's face that she didn't understand but there was no time to explain it all right now. She could imagine Rani stewing outside the door, shocked by what she'd just seen. "I'm sorry Bette, but I have to deal with her," Tina said. The gallery owner nodded, stood and helped the fallen blond to her feet then, with shaking hands, began righting herself, never being more grateful than when Tina said "The bathrooms second door on the right." pointing Bette in the general direction.

Bette turned the water on with trembling hands. The cool water felt good as she touched her heated cheeks with her now cold finger backs. She stared at herself in the mirror; desolate eyes from a crushing heart stared back. She took a heavy breath and shut the emotions down, "Fuck!" she mouthed at her reflection. "Here I am ready to give my heart and soul to this woman and her goddamn roommate doesn't know I exist? Hell, I didn't even know she had a roommate! What else hasn't she told me?" Bette angrily tucked her silk shirt into gray slacks. The gallery owner looked up at the ceiling as unshed tears burned the back of her throat. With great effort her chest expanded with calming oxygen through the nose and slowly exhaling out through the mouth, reigning in all the anger of self. Bette regarded her reflection as mental resolve out weighed the emotional outburst. "You just need to slow this down a few levels. We love each other but…. But what? Tina hasn't told her friends?" 'Goddamn straight girls' her mind recriminated. Bette cupped a handful of cold water and splashed her face. Maybe Tina just wasn't ready to come out yet? So she was keeping the relationship a secret? Bette took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. "That scenario will NOT work for me" she said angrily to her reflection, "and certainly Tina wouldn't expect such a relationship. Would she?" Bette had been out since she couldn't remember when, and she wasn't about to go back in the closet now. She turned the water faucet off and grabbed the counter edge, thinking about the time she had spent with Tina. In three months, my business partner, my business associates and employees, my own sister and my ex- all know about or have met Tina…..yet I haven't met anyone in her life. Why is that? Bette didn't have the answer but she certainly needed to find out if she was going to continue this relationship. She heard raised voices on the other side of the door and decided to give it a few more minutes. She sat on the edge of the tub, trying to get her thoughts together.

Tina gave herself a few seconds and calming breaths before buttoning her jeans with a little less shaky hands than Bette. She walked to the door while fastening the last button. She glanced down the hall to toward the bathroom, longing to be with Bette. She certainly hadn't thought their first time together would end so abruptly. She sighed as she thought about her roommate and what she'd seen. She and Rani had been friends for nearly a decade, roommates since they'd graduated college. She knew her friend wasn't exactly prejudice, but she also knew that Rani had never been able to bring herself to understand a relationship between same sex couples. Every time they'd seen two women walking down the street together holding hands….and they saw that a lot in Hollywood….. Rani would shake her head and say, "I just don't get it." That was part of the reason Tina had been hesitant to discuss her budding relationship with Bette. Now the truth was out and she would have to face it. She took a deep breath, unlatched the chain and opened the door.

"Come on in." Tina felt her face flush at Rani's face of stone.

"Are you sure?" Rani retorted from behind the edge of the front door, looking around the living room area for the dark woman she'd seen Tina with. She pushed past her roommate with bags of groceries in hand, slamming them on the kitchen counter. She rubbed her head where she'd hit the door….how many times had she told Tina not to use the chain? But at least this time it had kept her from walking in on whatever it was Tina had been doing. Ugh she really didn't want to think about it.

Tina chewed her lips as she followed the taller actress/waitress to the kitchen, knowing her friend and roommate would struggle with her relationship with Bette.

"What…what was that?" Rani hissed through her teeth. "Was THAT a woman I saw you with?"

"Yes, that was a woman…." Tina said defensively, not appreciating her friends tone.

"What the hell, Tina? Did one of those dykes at Alphaville finally get to you?" Rani grumbled.

Tina just looked up at the ceiling as she pushed her bangs from her forehand and sighed in exasperation, "Rani , it's not like that. Really."

"Really? Because from the front door that's exactly what it looked like to me." Rani whispered back in case the lesbian was trying to listen in on their conversation. She slammed the gallon of skim milk into the refrigerator.

"She's not from Alphaville." Tina supplied as she opened one of the grocery bags Rani tossed on the counter.

Rani paused at the pantry door and gaped at the smaller woman. It was no secret half the lesbians at Alphaville were after her college friend and now roommate. Their running joke was, if Tina's career should show signs of slowing, the movie exec would explore the other side… see if the politics of sex and the movie industry were as true as they say. "She's not from Alphaville?" Rani seethed with recrimination. Sex with a woman for career advancement, her Midwestern sensibilities could justify …but for shits and giggles – Tina just wasn't like that and it's just wasn't right?

"If she's not one of your bosses then…why? Why would you be doing…THAT?"

As her hands tossed a can of Campbell's Tomato soup back and forth, Tina found herself getting angry. She knew Rani would struggle with this but the she definitely did not like the sound of disgust in her voice. But, she tried to keep her cool for her friends sake. As calmly as possible, she said, "Rani, I know you don't understand this…."

"Damn right I don't."

"….but I…I just…" Tina's head shook with remorse for keeping this secret from her friend. "….I fell in love with her."

Rani couldn't help her head cocking to the side as she asked, "Are you like coming out to me?"

"Yea, I guess I am."

Rani shook her head and half laughed in disbelief, "Tina, what about all the men you've been with? What about Eric? How can you be in love when like a few months ago you were so happy with a man?" Rani crossed her arms over her chest with a feeling of self-consciousness.

The movie exec sighed and looked at her good friend with love and pity; she could so understand the confusion. "Yes, I've slept with men…everyone knows that…but this isn't just about sex." Her friends' jaw dropped as her eyes widened in surprise. Tina sighed, she really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Look, I know it's a shock to you. I didn't expect to fall in love with a woman…but I did." Tina sat the can of soup down on the counter and looked closely at her friend.

"Even though you know I don't get that…at all….I'm your friend Tina." Rani shook her head and looked away, "We talk about everything…..or at least I thought we did…you should have told me. Instead, you leave me totally clueless until now…I deserve better than to find out like this…..by walking in on whatever that was you were doing!" she spat.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it…"

Bette felt her hackles going up as she caught the tail end of the conversation and the defeated stance of Tina, "Tee, is everything alright?" concern softening her voice, yet Bette's guarded glance at the roommate spoke of a primal need to protect the smaller woman.

Two heads snapped toward the other voice. Bette looked absolutely beautiful…..and totally imposing as she stood at her full height. Although a soft smile graced her lips, her eyes held an unspoken warning. Tina sensed that Bette was ready to pounce. She squinted at her best friend and roommate one last time before crossing the small space to Bette's side, giving Bette a reassuring smile, even though at the moment she wasn't feeling it completely.

Bette could sense the upset of Tina and offered her hand, which the movie exec grabbed. Offering her support for what appeared to be a very difficult moment in Tina's life.

"Rani – I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bette…Bette Porter." Bette smiled with pride at Tina's words.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter...hope you enjoy.

"Jesus, are you kidding me?" Rani, annoyed, slammed the pantry door shut.

"Excuse me?" Bette tautly replied.

"Bette, this is my friend and roommate Rani Myers." Tina supplied, ignoring both women's ire.

Rani was upset, angry, and totally confused by this whole situation. The last thing she wanted was to meet Tina's new 'girlfriend'.

"Look Tina," she said angrily, "you can go and pretend to be whatever this is….." Rani's hand gestured the air around Bette, "But remember, I know you…. I know all the men you've slept with…all the talks about…..about women confusing friendship and love and being gay…so whatever… just know I don't get it."

Tina swallowed and nodded, visibly upset over her friends words.

"You don't get it?" Bette fumed, "Let me tell you what I don't 'get'" Bette throwing Rani's tone back at her with a bit more gusto "How someone I know to be totally honest and open, can live with someone she feels she must hide her true self from. I don't 'get' how someone with such small minded and ignorant notions of love was ever worthy of such loyal friendship. So while you're 'getting' a fucking clue, just know I know exactly what I'm looking at, you self-righteous homophobe."

"What the…..?" Rani began, "Who do you think you are…you don't know me!"

"Oh, I know you…. and the thousands out there like you." Bette tossed back, "You may not be marching in the anti-gay rallies but you can't stand the thought of us either…"

"Bette" Tina pleaded, causing Bette to look down in horror as her tongue had gotten away from her. Tina was proud that Bette cared enough to stand up for her…for them… but she could fight her own battles.

"I'm sorry," Bette said, "but I can't stand idly by while this person tries to make what we feel for each other into something trite."

"Shh I know, it's okay." Tina caressed Bette's cheek, feeling the anger leave the taller woman with each pass of her thumb on Bette's chin. "Can I have a minute?"

Bette gave Tina a dubious look, proving she did not like the thought of leaving Tina alone with such rancor but the gallery owner caught the hand at her jaw, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I'll just be right in there." Yet her gaze implied she would be back in an instant if the conversation again gave Tina discomfort. Only when Tina nodded her acknowledgement at Bette's conditions did the gallery owner leave.

Tina watched Bette walk into the other room, a silent grin curling her lips before she looked over at Rani's pissed off stance. Only Bette's razor sharp tongue could check her friend's mouth.

"Who does she think she is talking to me that way?" Rani hissed. "This is my home and I can say whatever the hell I want!"

"Yes, you can," Tina said calmly. "But this is my home too, and Bette is a part of my life now…..and she's obviously not afraid to speak her mind."

"Obviously," Rani said with disgust.

"But, she wasn't totally wrong, was she?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Tina said, picking up the orange juice and putting it in the fridge, "while I don't think you're really a homophobe, you know you've never been comfortable with same sex couples." Tina closed the refrigerator door and turned to rest her hands on the countertop, staring at her friend honestly. "That's why I didn't talk to you about this sooner." She watched her friends forehead wrinkle with consternation, warring with everything she had ever been taught about homosexuals.

"Look," Tina added, "I'm not asking you to understand all this. I know you don't 'get' it, but I need to know you can find a way to 'get' okay with me and Bette…..cause she's going to be in my life." Tina shrugged her shoulders and smiled sadly, watching her friend.

"I honestly don't know ..…this is really hard for me, Tina." Rani shook her head as if she could erase the last ten minutes of her life then sighed heavily. Tina had been her best friend for so long, she didn't want to lose that. But, she felt betrayed that Tina had kept something so important from her, and totally confused by Tina's relationship with this….woman. Tina had always been way more accepting and open than she…but this? She'd never expected this from Tina. "I can try," she said finally, "but I can't promise."

Tina smiled. "Thank you," she said softly, knowing this was far from over. But, for now, her friend was willing to try, that's all she could ask for.

Rani half smiled and nodded while fluttering her eye lids, "Okay, I've got this." the woman said, indicating the remaining groceries needing put away. "Go on, before Warrior Princess comes and flays me open again."

Tina laughed and licked her lip into a nodding grin, "Yes, she is rather good at verbal combat." Tina paused at the doorway and looked at her friend one last time, "Are you okay, Rani?"

Rani shrugged her shoulders, "I have to be, don't I?"

Tina didn't answer the question because they both knew the truth. Rani had to deal with Tina's relationship with a woman if they were to remain friends, and it wasn't going to be easy for her.

This next chapter is a bit long, but we felt it was a conversation that needed to take place. Hope you enjoy.

TiBette: The Beginning (Continued)

Tina took the corner into the hallway that separated the bathroom and two bedrooms, where Bette paced, the riled energy quite evident in the high heel steps the gallery owner took.

As Bette turned around to pace back she noted Tina leaning on the wall with a wisp of a serene grin. She made the last few steps and, without thought, wrapped the smaller woman in her arms, hugging her close. When she released her she said.

"I'm sorry for my outburst in there, she just really ….."

"I know," Tina interrupted. She smiled in appreciation to have someone who was willing to stand up for her…to be upset for her…to care for her…to really love her. "I was upset too, and I love you for standing up for me, but…"

"….but, you can take care of yourself." Bette acknowledged.

Tina smiled in response. "I know I may seem timid but…"

"…but underneath it all, you're a tiger?"

"Something like that." Tina answered with a slight smile. Bette pulled her back into her arms.

"You okay?" Bette cooed from the blond temple.

Tina's sad but firm reply, "Yea."

Bette didn't need any more information from the movie exec than that… she was going to be okay. This part hurt sometimes, Bette understood that all too well, but Tina was going to be okay.

"Can we go to your room?" Bette inquired after a few minutes of holding Tina.

Without a word Tina crossed the hall to her bedroom and opened the door, allowing Bette to go in first.

Bette took in the small made up double bed with art deco comforter and throw pillows. Tina had several original high quality framed art works on the walls, "David Hockney?" Bette asked pointedly with raised brows, "I believe Eric purchased this from me."

Tina shrugged her shoulders and frowned guiltily, "He insisted I have it." But the pirate smile that followed the admission spoke more to Tina's total lack of guilt over her ownership of the piece.

Bette nodded her approval. Sometimes it was just good to be a woman and Tina was very much one. Bette could appreciate that about Tina as well as so many other things. The gallery owner lifted one of at least six books from Tina's night stand.

"Occupational hazard." Tina sat on the edge of her bed and explained, "I can read twenty or more books in a week."

She looked around at the several hundred novels that littered the bedroom surfaces. "Do you make the decision as to what book will be made into a movie?"

"For the most part, yes," Tina replied honestly.

Bette nodded in appreciation for such an undertaking, "Any of these movie worthy?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes what makes a good story doesn't translate well to the screen." Tina leaned back on the bed, thankful for Bette's small chat to get her mind off of Rani. "It takes a talent to see the potential of a book as a screenplay, then as a film."

Bette set the book back down and joined Tina on the bed, "And you have that talent." Bette gazed down with affection at the blond woman.

Tina's hazel eyes traveled over her face, "I've been told I have a knack."

Bette smirked at the modesty. One of the several things she had come to love so much about this woman. "I'd wager you have a whole lot more than a knack."

The movie exec raised her brows as if it were a mystery to her, but the intelligence of her gaze spoke to the truth, Tina was proud of what she'd accomplished since graduating college, but she didn't feel the need to prove her success, her record stood for itself…although Bette probably wasn't aware of any of that.

Bette frowned for a moment as yet again another hole she was discovering in the questions, "Why don't you talk about yourself?" Bette forced her tone to remain conversational, despite her own perplexing.

Tina was taken aback for a second, "What do you mean?"

"I've known you for three months and I didn't even know you had a roommate. I know you work for Alphaville, yet I'm not sure what it is you do." Bette looked slowly around Tina's room, "We've slept together but this is the first time I've seen your bedroom." There was no resentment in the words, merely statements of fact.

Bette's fingers moved some errant hairs from Tina's forehead and waited patiently for a reply.

Tina pushed herself up on elbows and met Bette's quizzical gaze. "I'm sorry about Rani. We've been friends for a very long time and I knew this…" Tina took Bette's hand in hers, amazed at the strong fingers of Bette, then deciding to look deeply into clear burnt amber with flecks of gold. She could easily drown in that deep tide of adoration and swallowed any notion of not sounding like a love sick fool, "….my love for you… would be something she couldn't handle." Tina leaned over and kissed those long honey darkened digits before continuing, "It was easier to see where these feelings for you would go without all of her baggage… I didn't want to have to deal with anything else." Tina let the honesty shine in her eyes, "I just wanted to focus on us and what we seem to have with each other."

Bette let the words be the balm she was seeking. She understood Tina's reasons so well yet, at the same time, felt very sad for the movie exec. "Do you have anyone you can talk to?" Bette asked with concern.

Tina couldn't help but feel adored by the question and responded in kind, "My co-worker, Danica, has been very supportive…we've talked about her before…." Bette nodded with remembrance of the blacklisted PA. "She's been a great friend in a lot of ways." Tina turned to her side to face the other woman sharing her bed, "The reason for not seeing my bedroom is Rani, obviously. I didn't talk about her because I just hated burdening you with her BS."

"You could have." Bette made clear with a smile.

Tina smiled back with embarrassment for her friend, "If I'd known you could handle her quite so well I'd have told you along time ago."

"Oh you would have?" Bette teased as Tina leaned over to kiss that confident smirk, leaning back quite satisfied as she answered, "Oh yes I would."

"Good" Bette answered with a butterfly kiss to Tina's forehead for reward.

Tina sighed with contentment, then asked, "Do you really want to know about my job?"

Most people that lived in Hollywood that weren't actually in the movie business could care less about it.

"I want to know everything about you," Bette replied softly.

"Alright," Tina replied, "but it's pretty boring stuff."

"I doubt that," Bette answered, settling back into the pillow, arms behind her head. "Tell me everything. How'd you get started? Did you always want to work in the film industry?"

"Well," Tina said with a smile and a wink, "when I was little I wanted to be a doctor." Bette grinned. "But as I got older I loved books and old movies and I just found myself wanting to work in that environment….so, I went to Berkley. I met Rita my senior year." "Rita?" Bette asked. "Rita Fothergill." Tina answered. "She's the Production Director at Alphaville. She guest lectured at one of my classes….studios are always looking for new talent at the Universities. When she finished her lecture she said she'd be willing to meet with anyone interested. There were about a dozen of us that stayed after to talk with her. About a week after I met with her, she called me and offered me a job after I graduated."

"Wow, she must have been impressed with you." Bette said with pride.

Tina smiled. "I guess she was. Of course I started out as her clerk."

"Yea, but look at you now." Bette said with a wink. "I believe Eric introduced you as Head of Development, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." A slight blush rose in Tina's cheeks. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember everything about that night," Bette whispered. Tina blushed even more.

"So do I," she whispered. She remembered that night very well. Everything changed that night. She focused on their conversation as best she could as memories flooded her mind.

Bette reached up and caressed the now bare lobe. "Thank god for that earring." Tina smiled then leaned down to kiss Bette. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"Go on with what you were saying," Bette said breathlessly, "or I may never hear the rest of it."

"I…uh…." Tina stuttered for a second, catching her breath. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. Head of Development. It's a great job but my ultimate goal is to be a producer."

"One step at a time, right?

"Right," Tina acknowledged. "You sure you want me to go on?"

"Absolutely," Bette answered. Tina shook her head and continued.

"As Head of Development, I basically read all these books," she let her hand sweep around the room, "and decide which one would make a good movie. I present it to Rita and, if she gives me the green light, then I have to secure the rights from the writer, select a screenwriter, secure a story editing team and find financing."

"That's a lot of responsibility," Bette said in awe.

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "I got to know a lot of people as I worked my way up, and by the time I took over the position, I'd proven myself to them. Most people trust my instincts."

"Ah" Bette confirmed, "So a lot of others actually do wager on your talent because you're known for success."

Tina blushed at Bette's acute assessment, "Well, I guess you can put it that way."

Bette entreated Tina with an obliging smile as her eyes softened and gazed into shining hazel, "You're adorable." Tina felt the blood rush to her face yet again. What was it about this woman that made her weak in the knees?

Bette tilted her head to the side as she contemplated what Tina did with what Tina had already told her about her current project. "So, do you always end up on a movie site for such long periods of times?"

"Well…..in all honesty, this is the first time I've had to spend this much time on site. Actually…" she hesitated.

"What is it?" Bette asked.

"Actually…I'm acting as producer on this project."

Bette sat up straight, a shocked look on her face. "Really? Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," Tina answered, "it's not an official position just yet. Rita gave me this opportunity because the producer she had lined up had a heart attack and is in the hospital. Technically, I'm just filling in. But this is my shot."

Bette grabbed her hand. "I know you're going to do great."

Tina shook her head. "I don't know. This project has had so many things go wrong, it's almost like it's cursed."

"But you're handling it. I'm proud of you baby." Bette said, caressing Tina's cheek.

Tina's face heated as the crimson deepened with Bette's endearment, her tongue seemed stuck in her mouth as if no words could encompass everything she was feeling, so she went with it and leaned toward the woman who made her feel so much. Offering her mouth and placing her very soul in the kiss that graced Bette's lips. Bette answered her call with tenderness, giving over to the emotions and love that seemed to ensnare both their hearts. Tina, within this moment, knew without a doubt she wanted to be with Bette forever…her heart could never love another.

The quiet knock on her bedroom door made them both groan with loss, "Tina, Rita's on the phone for you."

Tina looked apologetically at Bette who nodded her understanding and replied, "Go, be a Rockstar"

Tina half laughed at the absurdity but reluctantly rolled from the bed to take the phone call.

Bette watched the blond slip out of the bedroom door and sighed.

Next Chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**************************  
TiBette: The Beginning (Continued)

Tina came back into the room quietly, finding Bette in the same position she'd left her, yet Tina could tell that she'd fallen asleep. Even in sleep she was beautiful. She sat down gently on the edge of the bed, brushing the stray lock of hair from Bette's face. She leaned over to kiss her cheek.

The feel of lips on her cheek caused Bette's eyes to flutter open. She felt as if she'd just closed them, but the whisper of grin on Tina's face told another story. "Was I sleeping?" the husky sound of her voice yet more proof to her cat nap.

Tina's grin grew as she answered teasingly from the edge of the bed holding her finger close to thumb in front of the gallery owner, "Just a tiny bit." She traced the line of Bette's jaw, allowed her thumb to caress the lower lip before leaning down to kiss her once again, gently sliding her tongue between parted lips. Bette groaned as tongues met and she wrapped her arms around Tina, pulling her closer into her, deepening the kiss. Hands roamed as passions ignited and Tina forced herself to pull back.

"I'm sorry," she gulped. "I can't seem to help myself sometimes. Especially with you here, in my bed."

"I'm not complaining," Bette whispered huskily, running her fingers up Tina's arm.

Knowing Bette's desire was as strong as her own made Tina regret her next words all the more, causing her to stumble some as she softly apologized, "I'm sorry because….well, I came in here to tell you that I have to go… the studio… an issue, its caused a thing…Rita needs me."

"Ah," Bette replied, nodding her head with understanding, "Okay." She took a deep breath to calm her desire and eased into a sitting position next to Tina, kissing her softly. Tina deepened the kiss before pulling away. "I should change," she said, reluctantly rising from the bed. Bette watched with fascination as Tina began undressing, with none of the previous nervousness she had shown when Bette first arrived.

"I should get back to the gallery anyway. There's so much work I need to finish in preparation for the new exhibits installations tomorrow."

Tina paused in removing her t-shirt. "You're working this weekend?" She never considered Bette's plans when coming back to visit.

"We've contracted with the artist for a June 15th opening. I have several contractors coming tomorrow to re-stage the gallery."

The movie exec slipped out of her t-shirt and jeans, pressing her lips together as she grabbed a matching set of bra and underwear from the night stand. "I guess I should have called before coming." she replied a bit dejectedly as she slipped into her panties

Bette shrugged her shoulders and gave a knowing smile, "But then you wouldn't be here," she said seductively as her gaze traveled over Tina's near naked body. It took all her willpower to keep from touching the soft skin she could not get enough of.

Tina blushed at Bette's gaze and quickly slipped into her bra to avoid her own treacherous bodies temptations, "Yeah, but we would have more time together."

Bette raised her eyebrows at the obvious truth but she wouldn't give anything to take back the last hour she had spent with this woman. She rose to stand before her. "Tina, we're both successful business women, there will always be something." Bette reached for Tina's hand to clasp it for a moment. "We just have to agree to understand that about each other." The gallery owner pulled Tina closer and peered deep into Tina's hazel eyes. "No apologies or regrets for being good at what we do."

Tina smiled at the prospect of being with someone who totally understood the importance of being a woman in a high powered career. "I..Uh..Thank you" Tina answered earnestly.

Bette smiled and nodded, "Welcome"

They both extended the lean and met for a soft lingering kiss before separating.

Tina hurriedly found a pair of dress slacks and her favorite silk blouse. She smiled an impish grin as she ran her hand through her hair and turned back to face Bette.

"You look wonderful," Bette said, allowing her gaze to take her in. She ran her hands down the silk sleeves, rewarded with a shiver from Tina. She took her hands and smiled, "Shoes?"

Tina looked down at her feet and grinned. "Right, shoes." She laughed nervously, everything in her wanting to wrap her arms around Bette and never let go. She found her shoes then turned back to Bette. "I guess I'm ready."

"Let's go then," Bette replied, taking her hand, pulling her into her arms for a passionate kiss. Tina responded, going weak in the knees as she felt Bette's tongue tease her lips. She groaned. "Bette." Bette slid her tongue deeper, tasting the sweetness and feeling the quiver begin in both of them. With a concentrated effort she pulled away.

"That wasn't fair," Tina moaned, clinging to Bette for support.

"Sorry." Bette replied with a wicked smile.

"No, you're not," Tina said.

"You're right," Bette said, stealing another quick kiss. "But, I promise to be good….for now."

Tina pulled her to her, running her hands down Bette's sides. "If I didn't have to go to work…."

"…but you do." Bette finished, loving the feel of Tina's hands on her. "So we better get out of this bedroom." Tina nodded in agreement.

They made their way down the hall to find Rani in the living room watching tv. Bette let out a barely inaudible moan. Tina squeezed her hand and whispered, "Be nice."

"We're leaving Rani," Tina called to her roommate.

Rani briefly glanced at the couple and groaned, "Uh huh. Later."

"See ya," Tina replied coolly, leading Bette out the door.

"An awful lot of tension in there. You think she'll come around?" Bette asked.

"I really don't know," Tina said honestly. "If she doesn't, one of us is gonna have to move."

"That seems a bit extreme, doesn't it?"

"Totally." Tina replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, I love Rani, but I can't live with someone that can't accept me….or you." She squeezed Bette's hand as they made their way to their cars. "But, I don't want to think about that now. It'll all work out somehow."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know, and I'm glad." Tina sighed and leaned into Bette. Bette wrapped her arms around the blond, holding her tight. They reluctantly pulled apart.

"I have to…"

"I guess I…."

They both laughed in unison as they did it yet again. Bette indicated with her hand for Tina to talk as she would wait.

"Yeah, I uh have to go pretend to care about this set problem." Her nose crinkling with awkwardness and dislike for the task.

Bette licked her lips and rolled her eyes in kind, "I should go pretend to care about this artist career and whatever." Bette said, as the strongest feeling of longing weighted her like lead.

Tina chuckled at Bette being silly. "I…." Tina looked at Bette with forlorn as the want of Bette's leaving struck her… she didn't want her to leave.

They stared at each other unmoving, holding hands.

Bette shook her head in dismay, "This is…"

Tina nodded with a knowing sweet smile and breathed, "I know."

Tina moved toward Bette who opened her arms and hugged for all she was worth.

"I don't want to get in my car." Bette admitted in Tina's neck.

"I don't want to let you out of my sight." Tina answered.

Bette breathed in Tina's scent as if bolstering her courage for her exit then pulled away but not relinquishing Tina from her hold yet. "This is crazy."

"I know" Tina caressed Bette's shoulders and nodded, "I know."

What more could she say, she was feeling this too. Like a call or yearning from within to just be with this other soul. It was overwhelming them both.

They both nodded at each other as Tina muttered, "Okay."

"I'll call you later." Bette smiled knowing Tina just proved she was reading her mind.

With one more quick kiss they parted and Bette turned for the car. Tina sighed as she made her way to her own vehicle. Dayum this was so much more than anything she ever thought was possible.

-Next post-

Tina had arrived a few minutes late to Rita's office and the conference call was already in progress. Rita nodded to her and she jumped right in. "No, that most certainly was not agreed upon Alan," Tina snapped at the Vancouver site owner. Tina pulled the contract information from a set of files in front of her, "If you will turn to page fifteen, section A14 clearly states, YOU are responsible for maintaining all utility lines coming into the property."  
The sound of rustling papers is clearly heard. Then the moment's tick by in silence as the other end of the call is obviously reading the clause. "Well, so it does." The thick Russian accented voice replies. "Then per page 28 section G3, given the nature of this damage was beyond my control, I give you notice this repair could take more than the standard maintenance repair period. I will send you a letter with the estimated time frame when water will be turned back on."

Rita and Tina both shouted into the speaker phone, "Hold on a second." "You can't shut off the water."

"What else you have me do? It was not my two ton bulldozer that struck the water main." the man on the other line bemoaned.

"Mr. Youser, nor was it our fault." Tina claimed. "I'm sure the construction company who mangled the utility line is bonded. It's their responsibility to pay for fixing this mess but we're in business with you sir! If my team isn't back in production by noon tomorrow, we'll sue you for every bottle of vodka you and your wife own."

"You can't be serious." The man flustered.

"Don't try me." Tina near purred.

"I will see what can be done." The man replied a bit warily.

"Call David Poster. His team will have the problem fixed in no time." Tina supplied. With a wink to Rita, she added, "In fact, if a crew isn't own site within the next hour- I'll call David Poster and deduct the cost of the repairs from this lease." Rita smiled and nodded her approval at Tina's tenaciousness.

"Now see here…"

"Good Evening, Mr. Youser." Rita pressed the button to end the call.

Rita nodded her satisfaction at Tina. She handled herself with poise and determination. Although Tina was just filling in as Producer on this project, Rita knew she'd made the right decision in giving Tina this chance. "Well done. I like the way you handled that."

"Thanks," Tina replied. She was used to handling overbearing businessmen, but it was nice to be appreciated.

Rita pressed the call button for her secretary. "Sally, any further calls from Mr. Youser should be forwarded to our legal department." Tina smiled at Rita's heavy handed manner.

"Yes, maam" Sally replied, adding, "Oh, and your dinner just arrived."

"Great, bring it in please."

Tina gave her a quizzical look and then saw Sally enter with two large pizza boxes. A smile lit her face….she was starving.  
Rita grabbed some diet pepsi from her office fridge, some paper plates and napkins from the corner cabinet …she ate at her office way too often not to be prepared. Flipping the boxes open she asked, "Pepperoni or cheese?"

"Cheese," Sally answered.

"Uh, one of each?" Tina answered. "I haven't eaten all day."

"I know the feeling, "Rita said, putting a couple of slices onto her own plate. They all sat around the table enjoying their slices. After another helping they settled back into their chairs.

"So, what can we reschedule?" Rita asked.

Sally handed Tina the current shooting schedule, although Tina pretty much knew it by memory. She'd been on the phone the entire ride to Rita's office.

"I've already spoken with Danica and we've moved the entire night scene to next week. But these scenes," she pointed to specific scenes as Rita glanced at the schedule, "still have to be finished this weekend because we lose the only three Aerial lifts available from the rental company to Mission Impossible 2."

"Fucking Paramount. Since Titanic they think they own the fucking world." Rita snarled.

Tina cleared her throat and simply ignored her bosses outburst. "I spoke with David on the way over here and he said he should be able to have everything in working order by mid-morning, noon at the latest."

"But you told Mr. Youser…"

"Yea," Tina said with a sneaky smile, "David will be expecting his call and he promised to give him a hard time."

Rita patted Tina on the shoulder. "I like the way you operate."

"I learned from the best," Tina answered truthfully. "We have to move things back a bit, but we should be able to get those scenes done in time….if David comes through…but I know he will. I already spoke with everyone and they're clear on the changes."

"Great work Tina," Rita said with admiration in her voice. "When can you get back to Vancouver."

Tina swallowed, "Well, I…" Rita's head snapped up and raised a brow at her Producer's small squirm, "….. about that."

Next post

This is all Katiegirl and very well done

It was after 9 when Tina left Rita's office. Tina was proud of the way she'd handled things and she knew Rita had been impressed. A few more phone calls and additional arrangements and everything seemed to be back on track. She was tired as she made her way through the evening traffic to her apartment. She couldn't believe how this weekend had played out so far. What would happen next? She wondered what Bette was up to and decided to call her. Bette picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. Tina could hear music in the background.  
"Hi," Tina sighed, "Did I wake you?"  
"No, I was just resting my eyes." Tina chuckled at the image. "How'd things go at the office?" Bette asked.  
Tina pulled into the parking place and made her way up the stairs to her apartment as they spoke. She could see the flicker of the tv through the blinds. She hoped Rani was asleep. "Crisis averted for the moment," she answered. As she slid her key into the lock she heard Bette say, "I miss you."  
"I miss you too babe," she said as she stepped inside and nearly collided with Rani coming out of the kitchen. Rani's drink spilled down the front of her shirt.

"Oh gawd," Rani said, "I gotta hear phone sex now?"

Tina almost dropped the phone as her anger rose. She knew Bette had heard what her roommate had said. "Bette, I'm going to have to call you back." She didn't wait for Bette to respond before hanging up. She slammed the door closed.

"So, that's how you're going to be about this?" she asked angrily. "You're going to belittle and rag on me about everything I do or say to Bette?"

Rani was a little flustered by Tina's anger but she had been stewing about this all evening. She squared her shoulders and said, "Well, it's one thing to drop this bombshell on me but quite another to expect me to just be okay with it like that!" she snapped her fingers "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing and here you are talking all lovey dovey to a woman. What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to be my friend and to treat me with a little respect."

"Respect? What about you respecting me? You KNOW I don't get this whole thing. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Tina said. "You don't know me? I'm the same person I've always been. The same person you've known for 10 years."

"Are you?" Rani turned away from her friend and went back into the kitchen to refill her wine glass. Tina followed her. "Yesterday I would have changed my shirt in front of you," Rani said, dabbing at the spreading stain on her shirt, "Now, I don't even like the way you look at me."

Tina's shoulders sagged as her anger dissipated and sadness swept over her. This had been her worst fear. "I can't believe you're saying this to me. After all we've been through." The sadness crept into her voice. "You said you'd try."

Rani allowed her own anger to calm as she looked at her friend. She felt an ache inside her. "I know. And maybe someday I'll be able to accept and understand this, but right now I just don't know how." She never meant to hurt her friend but she never expected this either. "I'm sorry Tina but it's how I feel."

Tina choked back the tears. "Where do we go from here? I can't live like this….with you obviously hating the sight of me."

"I don't hate the sight of you," Rani answered honestly, "I just don't feel comfortable around you. And I sure don't feel comfortable around you and your 'girlfriend'"

"Well, I'll be in Vancouver for at least another month," Tina said. "Maybe by then you'll have changed your mind?"

"I guess anything's possible," Rani answered, "but maybe we should be thinking about alternative solutions in the meantime."

"Fine," Tina answered, "if that's how you want it to be." She turned from her friend and went to her bedroom, slamming the door closed. She sank down onto the bed and began to sob. Gawd !She knew her friend would have a hard time with this but she never expected to lose her friendship completely. And now she would have to find somewhere else to live, the apartment was Rani's. Shit! Why was everything falling apart? If only she hadn't come home….no! This wasn't her fault, or Bette's. This was Rani's problem! But she was caught in the fallout. She pulled her phone from her pocket and redialed Bette's number.  
"Hello?" Bette answered, her voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Tina answered, her voice catching in her throat.

"What happened?" Bette asked. "I mean, I heard what Rani said….did she…"

"Yea, she really pissed me off. We had a huge fight and now…."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I would like nothing better than to be in your arms right now but I think that would be a really bad idea," Tina replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "She's angry and hateful and…"

"Then come here," Bette said gently, pleadingly. She wanted to hold Tina, make the pain go away.

"But, you've got Alice there…" She heard Rani increase the volume on the television …probably to drown out their conversation.

"None of that matters," Bette answered, "It'll be fine. I'll come get you if you don't feel like you can drive."

Tina found a smile creeping across her face at Bette's thoughtfulness. Tina took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I can drive," she said. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's more than okay…come."

"Okay," Tina answered. "I'll be there in a bit."

"I'll be waiting at the door." Bette responded. "Drive carefully."

"I will. See you soon." Tina hung up the phone and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Her suitcase was still sitting at the foot of her bed, she'd never even opened it. She changed out of her work clothes into t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. She crossed the hall to the bathroom, yelling at Rani "You can turn the tv down now, I'm done talking on the phone." Rani didn't respond but she heard the volume lower. She took one look at herself in the mirror and nearly cried again. Her make-up was smeared, her eye-liner streaked. God what a sight, she thought. She cleaned herself up, grabbed her suitcase from her room and headed for the door. Rani glanced up as she heard Tina cross the foyer. Her gut wrenched at the sight of the suitcase in Tina's hand. This isn't what she wanted, but perhaps it was for the best. Tina caught her eye and gave her a nod.

"Guess I'll see you when I see you," she said.

Rani nodded in return. "Good luck." was all she said.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8. Who was that girl? Alice Pieszecki that's who! **Enjoy!

TiBette: The Beginning (Continued)

Alice was in the kitchen making a snack when Bette came down from her loft bedroom. Bette's steps fell heavily as she paced in the hallway.

"What's up?" Alice called, pouring herself a glass of milk.

Bette came into the kitchen. "Tina's coming over."

"Shouldn't that be something that gets you excited?" Alice asked.

Bette fidgeted with the dishtowel lying on the counter. "Huh? Yea, sure."

"So why do you look so upset?" Alice queried, taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Bette looked up at her friend. "What?"

Alice took a drink of milk and said, "Bette, you should be excited that Tina's coming over and instead you're all upset and distracted." She pulled out the chair next to her and patted the seat. "Sit. Talk."

Bette sighed and took a seat. "I'm just worried about Tina. She came out to her roommate today and it didn't go very well….at all. They had a huge fight and Tina is really hurt and angry."

"Yea. Sucks when that happens. Been there, done that."

"Me too." Bette nodded. "I want to help her but I'm not sure how."

Alice looked at her friend and smirked. "You want to go all ninja on the roommate, don't you? Like you did with shopping cart Sam."

"That was my first instinct," Bette admitted, "but Tina made it clear she could fight her own battles."

"Good for her," Alice said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Juth lithen…." She signaled with her finger "one thec" then took a drink of milk and swallowed deeply. "Sorry." Bette rolled her eyes. "Just listen to her, you're good at that. That's probably all she needs right now."

"Yea, I know you're right. " Bette rubbed her forehead. "Thanks Al."

Alice took another bite of her sandwich. "No pwablem."

Bette got back to her feet and resumed her pacing, watching the parking lot for Tina's car. When she saw her pull in she threw the door open and went outside to meet her. Alice cleaned up her dishes and stood by the half open door, watching Bette. She'd never seen Bette fret so much about anyone she'd been involved with. As Tina came up the walk Bette moved toward her and wrapped her in her arms. Damn, I think Bette really loves this one, Alice thought, taking in the way Bette comforted Tina. Just as she wished she could hear what they were saying, they began to move closer to the door. Shoot! Alice scrambled to find a less conspicuous spot to be in, in case they came inside. They stopped just outside the door and Alice listened intently.

"I just never expected her to react this way," Tina said. "And now I'm going to have to start searching for a new apartment." Ugh, Alice thought, she knew that feeling.

"Why do you have to move?"

"Well, technically, the apartment we're in belongs to Rani…the lease is in her name."

"Oh, I see." Bette said. She leaned back against the porch railing and pulled Tina close to her. Tina snuggled into her. "May I ask how you came to be roommates with Rani?"

"Well," Tina explained, "when we graduated, we were both knee deep in debt from our student loans. I mean, my Berkley education has served me well, but it didn't come cheap." Bette just nodded. She'd never had to worry about student loans. "Both of us were single and we'd been friends for years, so it just made sense." A muffled sob escaped Tina. "That's what makes this so hard." Bette raised Tina's chin and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing the swollen eyelids softly. Wow, Alice thought, watching her friend closely.

"Let's go inside," Bette said, wrapping her arm around Tina's shoulder and guiding her. Alice jumped from behind the door, grabbed a magazine and plopped herself on the sofa, acting as if she'd been there all along. She looked up as the two entered. "Hey you two." giving a slight wave.

"Alice," Bette said, "I believe you've met Tina." Alice jumped up from the sofa.

"Well, we haven't officially met," she said, extending her hand. Tina gave her a small smile and took her hand.

"Nice to officially meet you Alice."

"Nice to officially meet you," Alice cooed. "I've been dying to get to know the woman that stole Bette's heart." She ignored Bette's glare. "Hey, you want something to eat? I just had the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Or maybe something to drink? There's some…"

"Alice," Bette near snarled.

"What? She doesn't eat or drink?" Bette rolled her eyes, but Tina smiled. She liked this Alice.

"I'm not really hungry," Tina answered, "but I'd love a beer."

Alice gave Bette a 'told ya so' look and went to grab a beer. "You want one Bette?" Bette nodded, she might as well. Looked like they were going to be a threesome. When Alice returned Tina and Bette were sitting on the sofa, hand in hand. She wanted to dislike Tina but she found she couldn't. Something about seeing them together gave her pause. They just seem to fit together, she thought as she handed them their beers. She dropped down in the chair opposite them.

"So, Bette's says your roommate didn't take your coming out very well."

"Alice!" Gawd she was unbelievable. "Tina, I'm sor…."

"What? I'm not supposed to talk about it?" Alice motioned her hand toward the very upset Tina, "I'm just supposed to ignore this." Alice shrugged a bit, peeved at Bette.

"Have you ever heard of tact?" Bette asked. Tina squeezed her hand, letting her know it was alright.

"It's okay," Tina said, "maybe it would be good to talk about it."

"Sure, it's always good to talk about things," Alice answered as she grabbed a pillow and readjusted herself on the chair. "You know, I've been there….so has Bette. My best friend in high school refused to speak to me after I told her I was Bi. She acted like all of the sudden I was some stranger to her. I was like, what the fuck?"

"Exactly!" Tina said, mimicking Alice's earlier hand motion. "What the fuck? I still can't believe it…all the years I've known her."

"Bette, tell her about your college roommate." Alice nodded, knowing they all shared this common thread.

"Same story," Bette said, with a shrug of her shoulders. "She totally blew me off, and still won't speak to me. But, on the other hand," she put her arm around Tina's shoulder and pulled her closer. "there are plenty of friends I've come out to that accept me for who I am, and still speak to me." She gave Tina a reassuring smile. Tina smiled in return.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Alice agreed, taking a long pull on her beer. She watched the exchange of glance between the two women, realizing this was the real thing. "This whole thing with your roommate sucks, but you'll make new friends….like me." She grinned and was pleased to see Tina smile in return.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that," Tina said, "I'm sure you're both right, but this situation with Rani is still going to be so hard." She shook her head as the tears threatened to spill.

"I know," Bette said, hugging her tighter, "but you're not alone." Tina gave her a sad smile and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," Tina whispered.

"Awww, you two are so fucking cute together," Alice sighed. Tina blushed in response and Bette just smiled.

Suddenly Tina realized just how different this was from what she and Bette had experienced with Rani. While Rani was closed-minded and judgmental, Alice was accepting and open. A friend she had trusted for ten years was dismissing her from her life, and a total stranger was offering her friendship. As she found herself contemplating her future, she felt a sense of relief come over her…..everything was going to change….but somehow she knew it was going to be alright.

**(Katiegirl) For those of you that may be reading the story, you may notice there has not been a post today. Sorry about that. I have been a bit preoccupied with other things lately but Dirty and I are working on it but it will be a bit late. Sometime this week for sure. But we have had a chance to collaborate on last weeks post and made some changes. SO, while this will seem like the same post, we hope you enjoy.**

**TiBette: The Beginning Chapter 8: Who's that girl? Alice Pieszecki that's who! Re-post with changes**

Tina couldn't remember the last time she felt such a strong sense of belonging. Everything seemed to just fit, from Bette's arm casually laying over her shoulder to the rapidly warming beer she sipped, even the smiling new friend across from her, offering friendship as well as a kinship. Though Tina wanted more time to think about all those things, there was something else she was more curious about.

"So, you're Bi." Tina said. More a statement than a question. She felt the tensing of Bette as a devilish grin spread across Alice's face. Tina looked between both women and waited for someone to speak.

Bette rolled her eyes and nodded, "She claims she is…"

"Hey" Alice objected to Bette's comment then grinned and nodded at Tina. "I can't help it if I want to shop the entire store." Taking another long swallow from her beer, she added, "For me, I'm attracted to the person, you know, not the gender." Alice shrugged her shoulders but boasted in a cheer voice "God created both women and men, who am I to limit the choice?"

"It's a lack of choice to be more precise. I think if you ever become honest with yourself Alice, there will be a clear choice." Bette answered smugly.

"Oh what the fuck ever, Porter! Just because you came out of the womb craving more pussy doesn't mean everyone else does!" Alice shot back.

Tina nearly snorted some beer with Alice's comment and tried to cover a chuckle with her hand, as a huge blush bloomed across her cheeks for her partner. The gallery owner merely made an unassuming shrug of her shoulders, "But it's a whole lot simpler my way!" then sipped her beer. "Shit!" She gasped, swiping at the liquid that dribbled on her chin with the back of her hand.

Tina and Alice both giggled at Bette's expense. Bette shrugged it off, unfazed, until Tina spoke her question, "So, it's a big deal if someone is lesbian or bi?"

"Uh well…" Alice began with some hesitation. Tina was Bette's new girlfriend but the chick deserved to know the truth about lesbian women, "Most lesbians don't have relationships with bi women."

Tina knew Bette slept with Alice and glanced at Bette as some understanding began to form, then turned back to Alice, "Why?"

Alice blew out her lips in exasperation, "I guess they think we can't commit to just one side of the coin, is that it Bette?"

Tina looked at Bette, who looked rather put out at her friend. She released a long sigh then smiled awkwardly at Tina. "Umm… bi women just seem to take the easy out," Bette said with a shrug.

"Easy out?" Tina asked.

Taking a deep breath Bette said, "Well, Uh… it's complicated…" She took a long drink of her beer and swallowed hard, "…. in my past experience… in my opinion…." Bette stammered a bit as she tried to find the words that would convey how she felt without sounding too harsh. Finally she said, "Being a lesbian couple can be difficult…you know, with all the discrimination…" Tina nodded as she thought of Rani. "It seems to me that, when things get tough, they go back to the safety of heterosexuality. So it's just easier as a lesbian to not get emotionally involved with one."

Tina's eyebrows furrowed in consideration, "But if it's about the person and not the gender, committing is committing, regardless of straight, bi or gay….right?"

Bette smiled sweetly and nodded as Alice sputtered beer, "But converting straight is like finding the Holy Grail." Alice sputtered

"Holy Grail?" Tina puzzled as she leaned forward to hear more.

"Alice" Bette's tone clearly meant 'enough' but the other blond ignored her.

"Well Yeah! It's like the first time with a woman it's…"

Tina nodded and blush, "I know"

"Right, you know what I mean. It's intense and beyond anything I've experienced. Why I still flip the coin, if you know what I mean" Alice raised her brows as she said the last part over her hand in gag fashion, making Tina snicker at the other woman's antics. "So what about you?" Alice inquired, "Has Bette nabbed the Holy Grail or….?"

Tina was taken back at the odd question and even thought to chuckle it off but a glance at Bette proved the other woman seemed to wait on baited breath for her answer. Tina took a long sip of her beer as her blush settled. She contemplated Alice's question before finally replying, "You know, right now, I don't want to ever be with anyone but Bette." Tina smiled over at Bette's warm regard then sighed, looking back to Alice, "So I guess I am a Holy Grail." Tina looked back to Bette and asked, "So, which of the Python are you?" Bette's eye brows rose in confused inquiry but Tina continued to teased, "I was always partial to Dr. Winston."

Bette blushed at Tina's wicked grin. "I think I'm going to have to watch that movie."

"Definitely," Tina said with a wink.

Alice watched the warm exchange and then stood with her bottle raised in salute, "Hard to find a Holy Grail," she said, extending her bottle toward Tina's. Tina lifted her bottle and extended it out to be clicked together. "Welcome to the family."

Tina blushed as she turned her bottle toward Bette's, who tapped hers with a warm smirk, "Welcome."

Just then Tina let out a big yawn that she tried to hide in her hand. Alice raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry," Tina explained, "but 6 hours sleep just isn't enough anymore."

"Then let's get you to bed." Bette near purred as Tina flushed yet again.

"Well, I'm not totally tired but I suppose I should try to get some sleep," Alice said with a wink, "Only problem is…you're both sitting on my bed." She emptied her bottle of beer and stood to toss it into the trash.

Tina unfolded herself from Bette's comfortable hold and got to her feet. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no problem," Alice replied.

Tina reached her hand out to Alice. Alice took it, a puzzled look on her face. "I want to thank you for all your insight and suggestions," Tina said warmly. "This evening certainly ended better than I expected it would."

Alice smiled as she squeezed Tina's hand. "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

Bette rose to stand beside Tina. "Yea, thanks Al." A warm regard accompanied her words.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Now get this woman to bed, she looks like she might drop where she's standing."

Tina squeezed Alice's hand before releasing it. "I am really beat," Tina said honestly.

"Then allow me to show you to your room my dear," Bette said, taking Tina's hand in her own and leading her toward the stairs. As they took the first step Tina remembered her suitcase.

"Damn," she sighed, "my suitcase is in the car." She released Bette's hand and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

Bette followed her to the door, watching the woman as she walked to the parking lot. Alice came to stand beside her.

"You were right." Alice said, the words falling as if they were weighted.

Bette gave her friend a puzzled look. "About what?" she asked.

The night we broke up," Alice supplied, "You said 'I've met someone who might mean something.' You were right."

Bette smiled winningly at her friend with pride because Alice clearly understood. "I was, wasn't I?" Alice simply nodded her agreement as Tina made her way back to the apartment, dragging her suitcase like it was loaded with bricks. She glanced up and found both women looking at her warmly.

"What?" Tina puzzled just outside the door.

"It's nothing" Bette flustered shyly.

Tina's brow rose but said nothing. It was fine for Bette and Alice to have their secret for now. No doubt she and Bette would share such secrets too. Anyway she was sure one day she would know all there was to know about Bette Porter.

"Let me take that for you." Bette said, a blush forming on her cheek. She expected the suitcase to be heavy the way Tina had been dragging it along but in actuality, it was light. Tina must be really exhausted she thought. She held the suitcase in one hand and extended the other to Tina. "My lady."

Tina smiled as she took the offered hand. "Good night again Alice," she said. "See you in the morning, I guess."

"I'll be here. We'll "do" breakfast." Alice mock emphasized the do, like someone in the movie business.

Tina gave a tired laugh. "Not too early though, I hope."

"Not too early," Bette said "but….."

"But what?"

"Kit should be here for breakfast too."

Tina regarded Bette with a warm grin. "Really?"

"Really," Bette answered, "So you'll finally get to meet my sister."

Tina couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Awesome."

Bette kissed the upturned lips. "But now, time for bed."

"Lead the way my love," Tina said.

Bette's grin spread from ear to ear. She nodded to Alice, "Goodnight"

"Night Bette," Alice offered, "Night Tina."

**Hi Fans First I must say I never thought in a million years would I write a story with over 50,000 words! SO WOW. Secondly, Katie and I got in a back and forth with this next post, so took longer to complete. We are sorry for missing last week, but we feel this installment will make up for the wait. I think we managed a really great post. If you feel the same way how about commenting in the reviews so I can share with Katie all of your love! Thanks DD **

**(Katie) Next chapter. Dirty and I worked on this one together. Hope you enjoy.**

****************  
**TiBette: The Beginning (Continued) **

The women made their way up the stairs to the loft bedroom. Bette sat the suitcase down on a chair next to her dresser. "Is this okay?" she asked. Tina smiled. "Fine," she answered, staring at the suitcase. Funny, she thought, seems she and the case had come full circle. This day had started with her standing on Bette's porch, holding her suitcase. And now here she was, back where she'd started from. Although, in her wildest dreams, she never would have imagined the course of events that had brought her back here. She shook her had as she laughed silently.

"Everything alright?" Bette asked, watching the change in Tina's facial expression.

"Huh?" Tina asked, pulling herself out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking about how my suitcase and I ended up here….again." Bette smiled and reached for Tina's hand.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Not just long," Tina sighed, "crazy too. Like the Dead song….What a long, strange trip it's been." They both chuckled.

"It's going to be okay, you know." Bette assured her.

"Yea, I know" Tina answered, stifling a yawn.

"You want to use the bathroom first? Or should I?"

"You go," Tina answered, moving to open the suitcase, "I can't even remember what I have in this thing." Bette leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Be right back." She pulled some night clothes from the dresser drawer and left the room. Once in the bathroom, she quickly went through her nightly routine. But thoughts of their earlier conversation played in her head. "Bi" woman, straight woman, lesbian…..all just labels….and yet. What difference did it make? She grabbed the edge of the sink and stared in the mirror. She herself was technically 'bi", wasn't she? She'd had sex with men before finally realizing women were what she truly wanted. Maybe the same was true for Tina. Just because every experience she'd had with 'bi' woman had ended in disaster, it didn't mean this one would. Maybe they all ended because she wasn't in love with them. Maybe it had nothing to do with them being 'bi'. Once she had discovered her own true nature, she'd never had sex with another man. Maybe the same was true for Tina. Maybe she'd only been with men because that's what women are 'supposed' to do, because that's what society expects. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Bette shook her head to clear the thoughts. Maybe Tina was right, it's about the person and not the gender, committing is committing…..and Bette was head over heels for this woman. She was ready to take a chance with this one. She took a big swig of her favorite mouthwash, swirling it around before spitting it into the sink. She smiled at herself in the mirror. The woman she adored was in her bedroom, waiting. Whatever the night ahead held, they were going to spend it together. Bette found herself feeling almost giddy at the thought.

Tina pulled some shorts and a tank top from her suitcase and quickly changed her clothes. She rummaged around until she found her overnight case…..toothbrush, hairbrush, night cream…the essentials. She wasn't sure what to do with her clothes so she folded them and laid them neatly beneath the chair. She heard muted sounds and caught the flicker of the television from the room below. Sneaking silently she peeked over the railing that separated the loft from the floor below. Alice was sprawled out on the pull out sofa. Tina heard her giggle and pulled back from the railing, wondering if Alice could hear everything from below as well as she could from her perch.

The movie executive sat on the edge of the bed and looked around Bette's bedroom. It was odd how similar their décor and taste ran. Of course Bette's pieces of furniture were more expensive but the colors and styles mirrored Tina's own bedroom in many ways. Even the artwork on the walls reflected the same themes. The knowledge made Tina that much more acutely aware of the connection she fostered with the woman in the bathroom. She really hoped Bette felt it too. As if in tune with Tina's thoughts, Bette emerged from the bathroom.

Bette's brain went on pause, along with her breath, at the sight of Tina's shapely bare legs and a black tank that left little to the imagination. "Hey," she managed.

"Hey." Tina's breath caught at the sight of bare tone bronzed arms and well-formed shoulders in a tight white A-frame ribbed shirt. The movie executive thought she knew all of her turn-ons but who would have thought a woman in pink pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt could have her so hot. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

Bette scratched behind her ear and fluttered to the closet, trying her best to not think about the fact Tina looked like she wanted to have her for dessert. She checked over the railing to see if Alice was still awake…all seemed quiet.

"Hope I didn't take too long in there," she whispered.

"No," Tina answered, rising from the bed. Grabbing her bag from the nightstand she gave Bette a quick kiss, catching the scent of mint from her mouth wash. "I'll be right back." Bette nodded and watched the woman leave the room.

When Tina returned Bette was already in bed, the covers turned down. The brunette looked relaxed and incredibly sexy leaning against the headboard, supporting herself on one elbow. Bette's eyes smiled and Tina was drawn to the chocolate pools like a moth to a flame. She moved closer.

"Do you prefer one side over the other?" Bette asked, "because I can sleep on either side."

Sleep. Spend the night. Wake up next to her in the morning. Have breakfast with her and Alice and Kit. Tina froze in her tracks, the reality of the situation finally hitting her. Part of her was all aflutter with excitement. Her body ached for more of this woman…her touch, her scent, her lips. But her mind reeled at the implications. She'd never spent the night with anyone she was sexually involved with, she'd never wanted to. Sex was sex, and she enjoyed it, but when it was over she always went home. Spending the night meant commitment, trust, vulnerability….was she ready for that? A frown creased her brow. Get a grip, she told herself, you're only spending the night because things are so tense at home. But as soon as the thought formed she knew it was a lie. This is exactly where she wanted to be.

Bette watched as the blond seemed to turn into a statue, staring blankly into space. Emotions raced across Tina's face, as if she were debating some difficult issue.  
With concern and confusion in her voice Bette asked, "Tina?….You okay?"

Tina heard Bette's voice and pulled herself together. Her eyes focused on Bette's, trying to let the calmness she felt whenever she looked at Bette still this strange mental barrier.  
Tina hastily replied with a squeak, "Yes" then swallowing to follow with a more confident hushed tone, "Yes, I'm sorry," she said, not making a move toward the bed.

Bette smiled with understanding and patted the bed then fluffed the pillow against the headboard, preparing Tina's place with a bit of flourish, "Come on, sit down." she said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tina chewed her bottom lip for a second then sighed heavily; she was being silly, even her brain told her she was being silly. She sat boneless on the bed and propped herself up against the pillows, still not really looking at Bette. How could she explain her behavior?

Bette watched the woman next to her struggle internally, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to…" Bette sank back to her side of the bed but a warm hand on her arm stopped her from turning over.

Tina felt the blush rise in her cheeks and nodded. "It's kind of silly…," she started, but then stopped herself. It wasn't silly. For her, this was a big deal….bigger than even she had realized. You spent the night with someone you were in love with, someone you wanted to reveal everything to. "Bette….." she started again. Bette rose to sit beside her and took the hand grasping for hers.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Bette said reassuringly, not sure exactly what was going on in Tina's mind.

"I've had sleep overs with... with friends… but not with..." Tina considered the best term for her and Bette's situation.

Bette interjected with a tease, trying to ease Tina's mind, "A black friend?"

Tina laughed at the silly notion, "Bette! I have black friends who stayed the night.….." but still Tina fumbled for the words.

" A lesbian?"

Tina shook her head at Bette's mischievous nature, "I'll have you know, one of my best friends in high school was gay and she stayed the night all the time!"

Bette's warm brandy gaze met Tina's eyes as she lowered her voice in a sexy tone. "I'm sure she was dying to touch you as you slept mere inches away."

Tina felt heat warm her gut as she considered the comment, "You know I never really thought about what she was thinking? But right now I can see your point."

Bette chuckled humorously "And what point is that, Tee?"

Tina grinned at the endearing nickname and moved in closer, wanting to see Bette's reaction to her next statement, "I've never been one to JUST sleep, you know... Uh this sounds awful but I didn't 'sleep' with men.…or spend the night."

"Ah, love them and leave them kind of thing?" Bette retorted as Tina's point rang loud and clear.

Tina laid her head back against the pillow and muttered, "More like...use them and lose them."

Bette studied the blond, realizing something about tonight was significant to Tina.  
"So, why is this...you staying to just sleep with me tonight….. different?"

Tina sighed heavily and reached for Bette's proud jaw.

"Because… you're someone I really want to hold on to and..…" Tina's hand paused mid caress as she held her breath, not realizing the words her heart felt would tumble right out. "…. I've never felt that way before."

Bette felt the weight of the words and understood what this night meant to Tina. It was more than just a sleep over, it was a commitment.

"So I'll be your first then." Bette stated softly as she let her deep regard for the woman sharing her bed shine in her bright smile.

"My first." Tina's answer was weighted with emotion. My first and my last, she thought silently, hoping this would last forever. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Bette sighed heavily with emotion from the sweetness of Tina's words. "Come here." was all she said.

Tina turned her head with an obliging look and met Bette's mouth to kiss with all her heart. As the kiss slowly ended Bette settled down on her pillow and offered an open arm for Tina to join. Tina laid her head upon the sturdy shoulder and exhaled, letting her body relax.

Bette wrapped her arms around Tina and pulled her closer. "I want to hold onto you too….." Bette whispered softly, "….for a very long time."

Tina sighed heavily. Not only did Bette understand, she felt the same way. That knowledge allowed the calmness that had previously eluded her to settle in. Everything was going to be alright. She snuggled closer to the slender frame. Bette's soft warmth mixed with her comforting hold caused Tina to be unable to hold back the yawn as lack of sleep and a long day caught up. "I think I could get used to this," the movie exec mumbled with sleepiness.

Bette kissed Tina's forehead and smiled with contentment. "Because it's where you belong."

Bette felt Tina's nod of agreement as the blond let sleep come.

"Jesus you guys are too fucking cute!" Alice said from below.

Bette smiled up at the ceiling, thanking whatever power that existed for bringing Tina Kennard into her gallery.

**Next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

************  
**TiBette: The Beginning (Continued)**

Her eye lids were heavy with want of more sleep; she was napping on a beach, soaking up the warmth of the afternoon sun shining down upon her back. There was the faint sound of the tide lapping on the shore, coaxing her to settle deeper face down in the comforting soft heat of sun kissed sand. She rubbed her cheek against the blanket, feeling the sand spread and give her head its soft pillow. Her ear pressed deeper hearing another beat echoing her own heart. She sighed with contentment as the tranquil beach began to fade and she floated on foamy mist of sea. Joining the ebb and flow of waves running onto the shore, trickling, tickling, pressing…  
Tina's eyes fluttered open and paused. Her first thought caused a panic, 'Where am I?' Her body tensed in response but a comforting embraced squeezed as un-discernible words muttered. The movie exec relaxed. She was wrapped within Bette's arms, her head resting upon the gallery owners' ample breast. Tina thought she would awaken to a feeling of awkwardness, but she felt totally at peace. Bette was right, this was where she belonged.

Tina wished for nothing more than to close her eyes and fall back to sleep, but her bladder was regretting the beer from last night. With a heavy breathing she reluctantly rolled from her prized spot and padded in the dark to the bathroom. When she came back out she looked over the railing to check on Alice. The other woman was sprawled out on Bette's hide-away sofa. It was too early to get up for normal people; the sun hadn't even risen yet. Usually Tina's day started with a run but today she got back into bed, just planning on laying there, watching Bette doze in peaceful slumber, but her tired body had other plans.

When Bette first opened her eyes she found she was face to face with the woman she most longed to be with. Her heart skipped a beat as a rush of happiness filled her. Life didn't get any better than this. She knew she should let Tina sleep but she couldn't stop herself from gently brushing the hair from Tina's brow, or running her fingers across her tender lips.

Tina felt something soft tickling her lips and moved her hand to brush it away, only to have her hand caught by long fingers. She awoke to find smoky brown pools hooded by desire laden eyelids staring into her own. A smile crept across her face as she pulled the fingers to her and kissed them one by one. Bette smiled in return and whispered "Good morning" before leaning down to kiss her. A rush of warmth spread through her body and Tina couldn't resist grabbing the back of Bette's head and pulling her in for a deeper kiss. A groan escaped them both as Bette moved on top of Tina. Her hand moved up her side beneath the black tee until she brushed the edge of Tina's breast. Tina moaned Bette's name as her nipple hardened in anticipation of Bette's touch. Bette pulled back from the kiss, her eyes molten pools, and whispered, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"So could I," Tina returned, running her hand down to the small of Bette's back and applying pressure. Bette ground into her as her hand found the hardened nipple she'd been seeking, teasing it gently with her fingertips. Tina sank her teeth into the nape of Bette's neck to keep from crying out Bette's name.

The squeak of mattress springs from the sleeper sofa being folded up brought them both to their senses. Bette rolled off of Tina liked she'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Shit" they said in unison.

"I heard that," Alice called from below, a huge grin on her face. "Good morning lovebirds." She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her…she'd heard every moan the two had made.

Bette was lying on her back, hands covering her face in frustration, as she groaned more audibly.

Tina smiled as she rolled onto Bette, pulling her hands away to look into angry eyes. "We'll have plenty of chances, my love," she said reassuringly, "I have no doubt about that." She kissed her soundly, deepening the kiss until Bette groaned aloud, not caring if Alice heard. When Tina pulled away both women were panting. It took all Tina's strength to roll off Bette, to stop her hands from going where they wanted to go, but she knew the time would come when there would be no one to interrupt them….and she was okay with waiting.

Bette drew a ragged breath and pulled herself into a sitting position, trying to regain her composure. Her voice cracking, she asked earnestly, "How are you this morning?"

Tina moved to sit beside her and took the offered hand. It seemed a silly question considering what had just happened but she knew why Bette was asking it…and it made her love her all the more. "I'm really good," she answered honestly.

"No regrets?"

"Only that Alice is downstairs," she said, turning to caress Bette's cheek with her free hand.

"Hey!" Alice called out from below, "I heard that!"

Tina grinned and shook her head, "Sorry Alice, just being honest about….. you know." Tina's face flushed.

"Yeah yeah" Alice replied grumpily "Just being honest" she muttered under her breath. The banging noises of her cleaning up the living room echoed throughout the loft.

"I've either got to get her out of here or find a new place." Bette whispered through clenched teeth.

Tina ran her thumb along the contour of Bette's lips. "It's okay," she whispered, "we have all the time in the world."

"All the time in the world," Bette repeated, "but not this morning." Glancing at the bedside clock, she added, "Kit will be here in about half an hour. Do you want to shower and change before breakfast? Or after?"

Tina considered the options; she'd love nothing more than to spend the day in her shorts and t-shirt, relaxing; but this was Kit Porter she was about to meet.

"I think I'd like to shower now," she said finally. Care to join me? Was the next thing she wanted to say but she bit her tongue. A warmth spread through her that hued her cheeks as her thoughts raced. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide the shy grin she just couldn't stop.

Bette looked at her curiously. "Care to share?" she asked.

"Huh?" Tina asked, taking her fingers from her lips, "share what?" wondering if Bette could read her mind.

Bette watched Tina squirm for a moment. "Care to share what made you smile like that," she said, "What did you think I meant?" brows lifting and leaning toward her bed mate with a wily grin. It was quite easy to guess Tina's thoughts, since the movie execs grey green eyes spoke volumes.

"Oh, nothing," Tina answered coyly, rolling off the bed, not trusting her self control. "Mind if I go first?"

"No, my sister's seen me in my pj's plenty of times."

"I won't take that long!" Tina exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the gallery owner.

Bette sat on the bed watching the blond pulling clothes from her suitcase. Suddenly she stopped, excitement dripping from her voice as she said, "I can't believe I'm going to meet Kit Porter! My Mom would be so jealous!"

"She's just my sister Tee," Bette said calmly.

Tina's look was incredulous. "She's just your sister to you Bette. To some of us she's waaayyy more than that. She's an amazing singer and songwriter and…."

"Okay, okay…..I get it…..you're a fan." Bette said laughing. Tina wasn't the first to be awestruck by her sister. "I promise to get you her autograph if you just get in there and get your shower already."

Tina heard the playfulness in Bette's tone but also sensed an underlying concern. How many people had Bette introduced to Kit, only to be embarrassed by their behavior, she wondered. Bette was right, first and foremost, she was meeting her sister, but the fact that Kit was a well known singer couldn't be ignored. Tina came back to the bed, taking Bette's hand, "I promise not to act like a crazed fan, okay?"

"I know you won't" Bette answered, "I wasn't worried about that. I just want you to get to know Kit as my sister….it's important to me."

"It's important to me too," Tina said gently, then kissed Bette on the cheek. As her hand caressed the well toned forearm, a wicked grin curled her lips. "But I still want her autograph," she said with a laugh, jumping off the bed.

Bette reached to slap the retreating backside, but missed. "I'll be right here when you're done."

Tina turned back to Bette and felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked so beautiful lying there Tina wanted to crawl back in bed, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. "Be right back."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

TiBette: The Beginning (Continued)

As she stepped into the shower, Tina's mind was flooded with images of Bette and thoughts of her joining her. A heat rose in her as she allowed her mind to wander for a minute about what might happen if Bette were in there with her. She forcibly shook herself. Damn, she thought, maybe I'd better make this a cold shower! To get her mind off Bette she thought about work and soon she was going through her daily check list of things to do. She needed to check in with Danica and David in Vancouver to see how the water main repair was progressing, check-in with the Production Coordinator to make sure his team was setting up for the Ariel lift film footage scenes and finalize the day's shooting schedule with the director…. Tina chewed her lip for a second as her head began to swim. She really should be in Vancouver right now. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. No, she had a good team in place and she could handle everything over the phone….she was right where she wanted to be. She hurriedly finished her shower so she'd have time to make all her phone calls before Kit arrived.

In less than 10 minutes the movie exec was walking back into the bedroom, her hair still wet. Bette took in the vision of the movie exec in her 501 straight cut Levi's, a white Mondetta baby doll t-shirt and Doc Martins. Simple and classic. All the appeal of the girl next door, that Bette found irresistibly charming. She couldn't help the wide grin eating up her face

"That was fast." she purred.

"Yea." Tina answered, pushing the wet locks behind her ear with trembling fingers, her body reacting to Bette's gaze. "I still need to dry my hair, but I figured I could do that out here while you got ready."

"Very sweet of you," Bette said with a smile, rising from the bed to wrap the blond in her arms. Tina returned the hug, kissing her softly, her lips lingering, not wanting to break the connection. Bette felt the hesitation and pulled Tina closer, deepening the kiss. The movie exec felt her knees go weak, she wanted more but this was not the time. Reluctantly she pulled away. She met Bette's eyes, gently stroking the soft cheek.

"Your sister will be here before long," she said with a sigh.

"I know, I know," Bette sighed. "If only….."

"If only," Tina repeated, gathering herself. "Now go get ready before I change my mind."

A wicked grin formed as Bette thought for a moment. "Tempting," she said.

Tina smacked her playfully. "Get out of here."

"I'm going."

"I really should take care of some business this morning." Tina said. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Bette answered, shaking her head, "I totally understand." She pulled some clothes from the closet and headed for the bathroom.

Tina dried her hair and put on her make-up before pulling her Qualcomm cellular phone and Acorn Pocket BooK out the front pocket. Tina powered up the handheld and reviewed the updated production and filming schedule then quickly dialed the production on set trailer.

"Alphaville Vancouver Studios." By the third ring the line was answered by an intern. For the life of her Tina could not remember his name.

"Good morning, this is Tina Kennard. I'd like to speak to Danica Coisey."

"Miss Kennard, yes umm." The intern sounded flustered, obviously not expecting a call from their out of town Producer this early on a Sunday morning. The line was on hold for only a few minutes before the intern stated, "I have Ms. Coisey ready for you Ms. Kennard." Tina said Thank you and the line was transferred.

"Do you not understand the term of taking the weekend off?" Danica exasperated.

"I know – I know." Tina began pacing around the bedroom, "But I want an update on the water main repair and the Ariel Lift footage has to be canned by tonight. There is zero room for failure." Seeing Alice down below Tina mouthed good morning to her. Alice waved back. As she turned to pace back the other way she saw Bette emerging from the bathroom. She looked fresh and totally splendid in head to toe Ralph Lauren, from the slim flared stone washed denim jeans to the black tailored three-button Polo with matching crocodile belt and shoes. To complete the look the gallery owner wore her hair up, accentuating her exquisitely long neck. The movie execs heart skipped a beat, smiling in appreciation of Bette's sleek fashion sense. With much effort she turned her attention back to Danica.

"Well Boss, I was here bright and early as requested. I spoke with David. He is ahead of schedule and we should have water before lunch. Everybody's been great, even the art department guys helped with water clean-up."

"Was it THAT bad?" Tina paused her pacing and chewed her lips, hating the fact she wasn't there to help.

Danica chuckled, "You can't stand this can you?"

"Not really." Tina answered truthfully as she second guessed her reasoning for not flying back to the Vancouver site today. This was supposed to be a down day for most of the crew but the damn water main break shut down all of yesterdays scheduled second –unit photography. It was going to be a cluster fuck day for everyone on location to get the film back on schedule. As acting Producer she needed to make sure everything was in line and going to be okay. Bette kissed her on the cheek as the doorbell rang. "Kit's here," Bette mouthed to her. Tina nodded.

"Look Tina, we're fine. We had a little bit of water on the main lot but we're all good. " the production manager and friend sympathized. "The entire team will be here within the hour, your schedule is solid."

"Thank you, Nica" Tina's sincerity evident in her voice for her employee and friend, "I had a couple of ideas about the schedule I want to go over with you though."

"Okay, hit me" Danica grabbed a pen and the current schedules.

"Hey Baby Sis," Kit called as she saw her sister coming down the stairs. "Ready for some breakfast?"

Bette whispered "Good morning" then put her finger to her lips to indicate quiet, pointing to Tina on the phone in the loft above. Kit nodded." Oops, sorry." Alice came out of the kitchen, "Morning Kit." she said in hushed tones.

"Morning Alice. Who's that?" Kit asked, nodding toward the blond upstairs.

"Tina," Bette answered with a smile. "She's taking care of some business before breakfast. Let's go in the kitchen and give her some privacy."

"That's Tina, huh?" Kit said, trying to get a glimpse of the woman. Bette herded them to the other room while Tina finished her business calls.

Tina breathed a sigh of relief as she finished all her phone conferences and was confident the film crew had the tools needed to overcome today's hurdles. Monday morning she would be back in Vancouver to deal with everything else. Tina took a cleansing breath and rolled her shoulder to ease the tension; she could do this job and have a life. She paused in front of the full length door mirror to check her appearance. She found everything to her satisfaction then made her way downstairs. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted through out the apartment, calling her stomach toward the kitchen.

Bette's loft was an exquisite show piece of artistic architecture in itself. Tina smiled at the warm pale yellow rays of sunshine filtering through the large picture window framing the beginnings of a set dining table. Over the last 3 months, the movie executive had visited Bette's home on numerous occasions. She had just known the design layout of the loft would have spectacular morning light. Being able to view the visage was special on many levels, one of which being the introduction to Bette's sister. The blond smoothed her t-shirt one last time before taking a deep breath; she came into the kitchen and the organized chaos of breakfast. Bette was pouring coffee into brightly colored mugs as Alice was wrapping silverware in napkins. A striking African American woman was spooning scrambled eggs into a serving dish. All heads turned to pause in their actions as she entered the small modern kitchen area .

"I'm so sorry about all that," she apologized. Tina hadn't realized she'd taken so long. Not the best first impression, she thought.

Bette came over to her, kissing her on the cheek and handing her a cup of coffee. "It's alright, we all understand." The gallery owner stroked her back a few times to ease any stress.

"We certainly do," Kit agreed, scraping the last of the eggs from the frying pan as she sized up the woman that seemed to hold her sisters heart. "I couldn't help overhearing your call in this echo chamber Bette calls an apartment," she added, "and if you don't mind me saying so, you sound like one helluva executive. I like a take charge woman."

Tina blushed at the compliment. Bette squeezed her hand, "Tina, I would like you to meet my sister Kit."

"It's such an honor to meet you Kit," Tina said, her tone edged with a bit of awe as she extended her hand toward someone she considered a music legend.

Kit put the frying pan back on the stove and took the offered hand. The grip was strong and confident, and she looked Kit in the eyes. Kit liked her already. "Very nice to meet you, too" Kit replied.

"I'm a huge fan of your music." Tina couldn't help adding as she tried not to gawk. Kit Porter must have been a baby while cutting her first album or sold her soul to the devil because she certainly had aged well. Very well.

Kit smiled. "Are you now?" she asked a bit bemused.

"Oh, absolutely." Tina said with a smile, "'Mama Don't Cry, Daddy's Coming Home' is a classic." she added with a shrug. What more could one really say about a benchmark Rhythm and Blues song.

"Thank you. I was very lucky to have Aretha's help writing that." Kit grinned at the jaw drops of both Tina and Alice and winked at her sister.

Bette nodded as she moved to grab butter and creamer from the refrigerator for the table.

"Oh yes, my sister had a very impressive musical career." she said a bit dourly. Bette didn't mean to be harsh but Kit's bad choices at the height of her music career had wrought havoc in so many lives. Besides, Bette knew the true inspiration behind the song, it was the one rift between she and Kit that didn't seem to go away.

Alice ignored Bette's somber tone, choking on a piece of bread at the mention of the Queen of Soul. "Aretha as in "Aretha"?" she coughed, exchanging a wide eyed stare with Tina. The toaster popped up two more pieces of hot grained toast that the blond began putting onto a plate, stopping and blowing on her burning fingers after each one.

"Yes," Kit answered, smiling wistfully at Tina and Alice. "That Aretha." Kit had sobered after her sisters pointed use of 'had'. Some things just couldn't be forgiven or maybe for Bette, it just couldn't be forgotten. "But, it's always nice to meet a fan," Kit replied sincerely.

"And you have lots of them." Tina interjected sweetly, her brow furrowing a bit at Bette's behavior with her sister. Kit Porter was very much a down to earth individual, unlike many of the 'stars' she worked with daily.

Kit beamed with pride at Tina's comment. She seemed genuine and the way Tina handled her business call was very impressive. This woman would be a good match for her head strong sister. But what really impressed Kit the most was the way Tina made Bette smile, that warmed the soul singer's heart. "So, are you a fan of breakfast too? Cause everything's gonna get cold." she said with a smile.

Tina beamed. "You bet. It all smells delicious. I'm really sorry I wasn't down in time to help."

"Oh, don't worry," Alice chimed in, "you can have clean-up duty."

The women shared a laugh as they moved toward the table.


End file.
